Dreams really do come true
by campcrazy
Summary: Ava Bronson is a muggleborn witch that goes to school at Hogwarts, witchcraft and wizardry, through her years as a Hogwarts student Ava has to deal with, friendship, bravery, hate and love.  My first fanfiction so please go easy on me :
1. Chapter 1

Outside the rain was falling hard, it was cold and would of looked very unpleasant and any teenager, but Ava wasn't just any teenager. She loved thunderstorms and rain she always felt cozy and safe in her home with her family when there was a thunderstorm, most of all she loved waking up in the middle of the night to a thunderstorm. She always felt so safe in her bed and loved when her parents would come and check on her to make sure she was okay. She also loved winter, winter was her favorite season of the year. She liked to wear pants and sweaters and long sleeved tight shirts. She didn't like showing her legs in the summer, Ava thought she was fat, though she wasn't fat, she wasn't even close to it, but she wasn't skinny like her little stick friends either.

Ava had the type of body that was the perfect size, the body that everyone wanted to have,. She had curves in all the right places and she had the perfect size legs. Even though she had all of this her self esteem was terrible. She hated herself although she never told anyone about it or her friends. Though she never did stupid things like cut herself or make herself throw up. When Ava was at school she would see boys staring at her but she always thought it was a bad thing, she didn't know if there was something on her shirt or if she had sweat stains. Ava was beautiful too, she had medium length curly blonde hair and had striking blue eyes, she always got compliments on her eyes, and she was athletic she was a star in soccer and had a soft spot for her friends and family, if anyone hurt one of her teammates in a game then she would take them down, if anyone made her friends cry then she would hate that person that made them cry.

The biggest reason why Ava was different was because she wanted to be really different, she dreamed of having super powers and being saved by her one true love. Ava was a dreamer and she wanted something very special to happen to her, and little did she know her dream was going to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava put down her book in the common room and watched the rain outside, Ava smiled and looked back at her book. Ava was in third year now in Hogwarts and a muggle born and whenever she reads a book she loves remembering her first year on the train when she met her best friends

…...

Mom, Mom! MOM!

Ava was annoyed, her family was at the train station and Mrs, Bronson kept showering her daughter with kisses and hugs, practically suffocating her. The Reeds were standing a few meters away letting the Bronson's have a private goodbye while they said goodbye to their own daughter. The Reeds were a pureblood family that introduced Ava's family to the Wizarding world, as soon as Ava met Donna they instantly connected and became best friends.

Ava looked over and also saw Donna being smothered in kisses by her mother.

Mrs. Bronson gave Ava another hug, " Mom I can't breathe" Ava gasped out, her mother looked down and it was true that Ava's face was going very red, " sorry honey" her mother smiled sadly at her " I just don't want to see my baby go away", " mom I will be back sooner than you think, I will be home for Christmas and for the summer." Ava's mom smiled " yes your right, and thank goodness you birthday is in the summer, I would be a mess if we couldn't celebrate your birthday"

Before Ava could say anything the whistle blew for all Hogwarts students to get on the train, Ava's father looked at her, " well this is it, make us proud honey, do well in school and remember have fun" he smiled sadly at her, Ava knew that her parents were going to miss her dearly, Ava was going to miss them too, a lot. Mrs. Bronson kissed Ava one more time and whispered " you better go now" and smiled down at her. Ava nodded and grabbed her trunk and Pauper's cage. Donna ran up to her with a nervous look in her eyes, she was also carrying a trunk and Tort's cage. " Ready?" she asked, Ava smiled at her " more than ready, lets go!" the two girls waved at their parents one last time and proceeded to board the train.

Inside the train they found the first empty compartment they saw and loaded their luggage and owls into the shelves, Ava and Donna sat down and waited for the train to go, " I can't believe it! We are finally on our way to Hogwarts" Donna said enthusiastically, Ava laughed " yeah I can't wait to beat up some slytherins" Donna laughed, all of a sudden the compartment door flew open and there stood four boys. One of the boys spoke " hey do you mind if we sit here?, every where else is full" Donna nodded " yeah of course, go right ahead". The four boys walked in and put their trunks up on the shelves and sat down.

Ava looked up as he introduced himself and his friends, " I am Seamus" he said " and this is Dean, Neville and Ben. Ava looked at each boy, she looked at Dean, he was a dark boy that look sporty and healthy and strong, he had a nice smile, Ava then looked at Neville, he was a little pudgy and he looked very shy and akward but overall he looked nice and he was holding a toad, Ava knew that she would like Neville a lot and then she looked at Ben, he was a very handsome boy with short brown hair and had tan skin he also had a nice smile and he looked over at Donna. Donna blushed when Ben looked at her. Lastly she looked at Seamus, he was short but very cute, he had messy sandy brown hair and his green eyes sparkled, Ava couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when she looked at him. But her thougths were suddenly intterupted when Donna introduced her and Ava to them, " I am Donna and this is Ava" Seamus looked at Ava and smirked, " hey sweetheart" then he whispered to Ben " I really hope we get to share rooms with these girls" Ben laughed

Ava's ears turned red, the butterflies were suddenly gone, _what a git_, she thought, she decided that she didn't like him. Ava kept a straight face and gave him a hard glare " keep talking… one day you will say something intelligent", now the whole compartment was laughing except Seamus who's ears now have also gone red but he smiled at Ava. Ben decided to change the topic " so what house is everyone headed if they got the choice?" Dean and Seamus slapped hands and shouted Gryffindor, the rest of the compartment agreed with Gryffindor, so Ava had no choice but to go with Gryffindor

" anything from the trolley!" a female voice yelled, all heads turned in the direction of the voice, a lady was walking up and down the isle with a load of candy and sweets. Seamus jumped up" Finally, I am starving" , the lady walked in front of their compartment " anything from the trolley dears?" Seamus went up to her and said " 2 chocolate frogs, 1 licorice wand, 3 Chocoballs and 3 jelly slugs please" Ava stared, her mother always said that boys could never stop eating, now Ava new that it was true. Every one else form the compartment bought something, Ava decided that she should try her first magical food, she walked up to the trolley and the lady smiled at her " what'll it be dearie?" " umm" bertie botts every flavor beans sounded alright " umm I will take those and 1 pumpkin pastie please" she pointed to the beans and the mini pies.

The lady handed her treats and Ava paid and thanked her and sat down. She looked at the beans " these beans aren't actually every flavor are they?" she asked, Donna looked at her " of course, why would they call them every flavor beans silly" Dean looked at them and squirmed " yeah and when they say every flavor they mean every flavor, there is dirt, and earwax and onion and so on" " what's the most disgusting one?" Ava asked, a little nervous to eat the beans. " Well me and Seamus usually have the contests where each person sticks their hand in the bag and pulls out a bean and they unknowingly eat it and later they see who's bean was more disgusting. Seamus swore he got vomit flavored that day, but I never believed him" Dean pointed is thumb over at Seamus who was eating his candy and sorting threw cards , he looked up and scowled " it was true Dean I did get that flavor and hopefully you will get that flavour and lets see how you will like it " Dean and Ben laughed,

Ava looked at her beans and decided that she wasn't going to eat them right that second, instead she took a bite out of one of the pumpkin pasties. They were delicious, they were like little pumpkin pies but they were 10 times more delicious than muggle pies.

Soon a young teenager walked in and said " you better get into your robes, we will be arriving soon" They all got out their robes from their trunks and put them on. A few minutes later a whistle blew and the train stopped. When they walked outside a huge giant walked up to them, Donna screamed and hid behind Ava. Ava laughed and looked up at the giant who looked friendly, she waved and he waved a huge hand the size of her head right back. She looked over at Neville and Dean and Ben and Seamus, " Dean and Neville and Ben didn't say anything, they just stared, Seamus on the other hand said " wooaaahhh" and then was finally silenced, Ava laughed at him. The giant looked around and shouted " First years over here!", when everyone got there he looked around and said " welcome me name is Hagrid and I will be bringing yeh to Hogwarts , now follow me!", every one followed the giant to a big lake. On the lake sat about a few dozen boats. Hagrid got into one by himself and signaled everyone to follow him. Ava and Donna got into a boat with a couple other girls. Ava looked around the boat " how are we suppose to move withou….." the boat all of a sudden jerked and was moving across the lake by itself, Ava knew not to act surprised, this was only the start of her what was coming, up ahead there was a huge and the most beautiful castle Ava has ever seen, it was sparkling and it looked welcoming and safe, she couldn't believe that she was going to live here, she heard a bunch of gasps and wow's, when they finally got to the castle they all walked inside and walked up these huge staircases, there standing at the top of the stair cases was the woman that came to Ava's house, she looked at Ava and smiled, Ava smiled back and waved then the lady cleared her throat to make sure everyone would stop talking. " I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts, as first years you should all know that the teachers and staff are all called professor, my name is professor Mcgonagol and I am head of the Gryffindor house, for those who do not know what gryffindor is, it is a house in which you will e sorted into accouting for personality, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, now I will only be a moment I will go back in to tell the school that you have arrived". Professor Mcgonagol went threw the big doors, and as soon as she left the whole room went into noisy chatter. " I wonder what house I will be in" Donna asked " I do hope it is Gryffindor, how do you think they will sort us?, someone told me that we would have to duel one another to find out". Ava looked bewildered, she had no clue how to duel, what if she lost?, would she get sent back home? Ava listened to the people around her " Ravenclaw seems okay", "How about Hufflepuff?"

" Gryffindor is the best one I think" said a loud voice

" oh please, Gryffindor?"

Ava and a bunch of other kids turned to see where the voice had come from, it was from a boy with white blonde hair and he had two rather fat boys standing beside him. A few boys glared at him " yeah you got a problem with that Malfoy? Ben said", , Ava had heard about him on the train, and nothing she heard about him was good. Draco looked back at Ben and smirked, he reminded Ava of a dangerous snake and she decided and that She and Donna should stay away from him. " Gryffindor is a discrase to the wizarding world, and that is why you Finnigan belong in that house, Semaus just laughed " Discrace! Really malfoy? I think me including almost everyone here thinks that slytherin is a dicrace to the wizarding world." Instead of saying anything back, Draco did the last thing Ava would of thought he would do, he walked right over to her and put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him and then turned her and himslef to everyone else, Draco looked at her and said " you don't think slytherin is a discrace to the wizarding world do you girlie?" Ava hated that he touched her, he disgusted her.

" First off , I want you to get your slimy arm off of me," she said this as she pushed him away from her and second, I don't think that any of the houses are a discrace, but I do think that Slytherin is a horrible, cruel house to be in and even if I got put into that house I would leave this place, and you for example fit the description of the house perfectly which is another reason why I hate it. The people there seem awful and full of themselves and you guys say that you are the best people of them all, purebloods," she said pureblood a little longer though and more sarcastic , "but to me the way you talk about yourselves, you sound like the lowest level of class at Hogwarts".

She finished with a " hmph" and put her hands on her waist, as if he dare talk to her again. Draco looked shocked and wouldn't stop staring at her, the akward silence was soon broken by cheers and clapping and a few whistles , everyone was smiling except the people that wanted to be in slytherin. Seamus laughed and said " you heard her answer Malfoy, now run along with your two gorillas you call friends" Malfoy glared at Seamus and his glare then turned to Ava which his look changed to pure hatred. " well I see that you are definatly not a pure blood" he spat " so what are you a mudblood?" everyone gasped and a few angry shouts were heard, Ava was confused, whats a mudblood? She thought Donna looked angry and walked over to Draco like she was going to punch him but Ava held her back, Draco took Ava's confused look and Donna's angry face to answer his question, he started laughing " and you say that us purebloods have lower class HA"

All of a sudden Professor Maconogal walked in. She looked around it looked like she knew that something just happened but she didn't say anything, " alright follow me, they are ready for you" Draco looked at Ava and Donna one last time and said " see ya around cuties, and don't ever compare a pureblood to a filthy little mudblood like you" he looked at Ava when he said this a walked away laughing, Ava knew what ever he said, it was bad and he would pay. She and Donna started to follow Professor

Mcgonagol and on the way she got a few compliments for standing up to Malfoy, one boy even winked at her, a lot of people really must hate him, when she turned around she saw the look on Seamus face and it was red with anger. She turned back around and walked with Donna into the great hall, it was the most amazing sight that Ava has ever seen, there were candles floating to the ceiling and the ceiling didn't really look like a ceiling it looked like it had been ripped off and they were staring up at the dark starry sky, Donna saw the confused look on her face and said, " it isn't the real ceiling, it was just bewitched to look like a night sky, Ava nodded it was still amazing and beautiful.

Because she was looking around she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into the person behind her. " Sorry" Ava whispered the girl turned around, she had golden long hair the fell to her waist, she whispered " its okay" and smiled and turned around again, they stopped in front of a stool at the front of the room with an old hat sitting on it. Professor Mcgonagol turned around she was holding a piece of parchment in her hand, she shouted " Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses, when it shouts your house you go sit with the your house table". She looked at the parchment and yelled

Blaise Zabini!

A dark skin boy walked up and the sorting hat was placed on his head, the hat took a moment before it shouted

SLYTHERIN!

Ava jumped she didn't know the hat could talk as well, this was even better than she thought. A group the far right started clapping and cheering as he went to go sit with his house.

Benjamin Smith!

HUFFLEPUFF! The sorting hat shouted and the table next to the slytherin table started cheering

Abby Marchose!

RAVENCLAW the sorting hat shouted and the table to the far left started clapping and cheering

Harry Potter!

The room went very quiet when his name was called, and Ava realized that this was the boy who lived, he had dark hair with round glasses and he had the lightning scar on his forehead that everyone talked about, he looked very nervous as he walked up and the hat was placed on his head

The hat took a little while to sort him out but it finally shouted

GRYFFINDOR!

The table next to hufflepuff roared and cheered and stopped their feet, they were the loudest of all. The sorting hat continued

Mary Mcdonald!

The girl with the long golden hair stood up, her face went pasty white as she sat down

HUFFLEPUFF the sorting hat shouted, the girl looked relived and went to sit with her house

Donna Reed!

Donna squeaked quietly and gave Ava a quick look before walking up, the hat was placed on her long brown hair, and right away the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR!

The gryffindor house made as much noise as they did with Harry, Ava cheered along with them

Draco Malfoy!

Draco smirked and walked past Ava and turned and gave her a little wink before he walk up on stage and sat down. The hat barley touched his head before the hat shouted SLYTHERIN, Ava looked at him with disgust as smirked and ran to his house table.

Ava Bronson!

It took a moment to realize that they called her name and she walked up on shaking leg, The hat was put on her head, which fell down to cover her eyes,

Well well lets see here, a voice said in her mind, Ava jumped, she wasnt expecting this, the hat talked to her? The hat continued, I see you have a soft spot for your friends and family , very kind I see and smart too, I see you are also very brave, but where should I put you, you seem to have a lot of traits from the other houses too…. Hmm I think I figured it out, I guess we will have to put you in GRYFFINDOR!

A roar of clapping was heard after that,

Ava jumped down and ran to her seat where Donna hugged her, she sat down and introduced herself to Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors, they were very kind, and Harry seemed very nice. Ava watched the rest of the first years get sorted. Neville and Dean and Ben were all in Gyrffindor and the hat took a little while with Seamus before it also shouted Gryffindor, she figured that he also must have some traits from other houses. There was a girl named Pansy Parkinson who gave Ava a little smug look as she went to the slytherin table. When the sorting was finished an old man stood up, he had kind eyes and a joyous look in them he gave the first years a few warnings before all the empty plates filled with food, there was all sorts of thing that Ava has never even seen before, after all she had gone threw she was starved and could not stop eating all the delicious food, after dinner, the food disappeared and desserts all different kinds replaced the food and Ava could not help but eat more, even though she was feeling rather full.

After dinner the headmaster professor Dumbledoor sent them off to bed, right when Ava stood up she leaned over, her stomach hurt soo bad she couldn't move, she grimaced in pain, Donna ran over to her, " Ava are you alright?" she asked, " yeah I am fine I just ate a little too much" she tried to walk again but realized she couldn't, she groaned and sat back down Donna kneeled and tried to help Ava, Seamus and Ben walked over, " whats wrong with her, they asked",

" think she just ate too much" Donna replied, Seamus laughed, "you idiot!" Ben also laughed, " Shutup!" Ava said " you're the idiot and you don't know what this feels like", still laughing Seamus held out his hand and Ava took it, she groaned as he pulled her up and they slowly headed to the gryffindor common room, luckly they found another gryiffindor student who led them up the the gryffindor tower and told them the password, they went in and saw the prefect explaining to the first years about the common room, " the boys dorms are up and to the left and for the girls the same to the right, you will all see that your stuff is already up in your rooms".

Ava and Donna split up with Seamus and Ben when they walked up stairs, they turned to the right and walked threw a door, there were around 6 beds and Ava found her bed with all her stuff beside it, Donna was right next to Ava, there were four other girls there and they smiled, they introduced themselves, One had bushy brown hair and her name was Hermione, another one had beautiful dark red hair and her name was Elaine, there was a girl with long staight brown hair and her name was Gemma, the last girl had black curly hair and her name was Nancy,

Ava and Donna introduced themselves and they all got into their pajamas and hopped into bed, they all talked for a little while, until they all started yawning. Ava crawled under the covers and chirped " goodnight" and everyone chirped back in the dark goodnight, Ava was very comfortable and thought before she fell asleep how amazing this was, that this was happening to her, Ava was going to Write to her parents the very next morning. Ava fell asleep and slept dreamlessly

…...

And that's how her first year started, Ava sighed and put away her book, she hated her rivalry with Malfoy, for 2 years he has been picking on her and flirting with her, Ava could hardly stand it sometimes, but she knew her friends were there to watch her back, Ava and Donna made many new friends including a new guy named Tyler who was the type of guy that all the girls loved but the type that Ava rolled her eyes at, except for Seamus. Her new friends were Mary who was shy and very kind. Two other of her new friends were in Raveclaw. One of them was asian and she was the most gorgeous asain that Ava has ever seen, she had long curly hair and soft white skin, she was very smart and nice, her name was Stacey. The other raven claw had blonde hair like Ava, only it was a little shorter than hers and was straight, Ava thought the short hair suited her. Her name was Evelyn, Ava noticed that she also had natural beauty, she didn't need to wear any makeup just to look gorgeous, Ava envied her. She thought of all her friends and smiled, she was so lucky to have such gorgeous and kind friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day that Ava has been waiting for all week,

Flying Class.

She walked to class with Donna and Mary and was bouncing along beside them.

" Ava calm down" Donna laughed. Ava jumped beside her. " How can you be so calm at a time like this?, I love flying, we don't even play Quidditch and we are better flyers than Malfoy

Mary laughed too "That's true, but we just don't show how exited we are so we don't completely embarrass ourselves in public" Ava stopped bouncing and calmed down a little bit, " your right, I will save it for the flying"

" So where is everyone else?" Mary asked. Ava knew she meant the rest of their group of girls.

" They said they would meet us there" Donna said.", " they wanted to go to the library for a little bit" Ava sighed

" Why do they always want to go to the library?" she asked. Donna shrugged " Don't ask me", " maybe they are making something?" Mary suggested. They all shrugged and walked around the back of the school to the grassy area, there waiting for them was a teach with short white hair and had yellow eyes like a hawk. There were already a few students waiting there, Ava, Mary and Donna all walked over to the other students, while they waited for the Slytherins to come. Finally when they did show up. The Madam Hooch walked over to the students and said rather loudly

" Good morning class, now we are going to learn harder skills on broomsticks today, now as you all go up in the air I want you to turn your broom down, and then sharply up to make it do a zigzag" She looked at all the students to make sure that they understood her and put her whistle to her mouth, and blew

The students did as they were told. Ava was the most successful. Neville was the least successful, Madam Hoock had to take him to the hospital wing yet again, every year in flying class he would break something.

When Madam Hooch was out of Sight Malfoy laughed " What a stupid Oaf, how many times must I tell him to land on his fat ass?"

The Slytherins laughed, but Ava found no humor in what he just said.

Luckily She wasn't the only one that was angry. Harry stood up and walked up to Malfoy. " Shut your mouth Malfoy" He said in a cold voice. Malfoy just smiled meanly " Yeah and who is going to stop me?"

" We all will" Ron said. Ava looked and all the boys got up and faced Malfoy, arms crossed and they were all glaring at him. Mafloy had a flicker of fear in his eye.

Ava couldn't help but snicker " What a coward", Ava thought. Malfoy heard Ava and turned his hard stare towards her. " What Mudblood! Agree with me that Neville should learn to land on his ass, I assure you it would be the much softer and less painful way for him" The Slytherins laughed and Malfoy smirked at Ava,

Ava looked disgusted " Actually Malfoy I was laughing at the fact that you think your so tough when the truth is, your only brave when you have your daddy and your fat friends to back you up" She heard Donna and Nancy laugh behind her and even some of the Slyhterins were trying their best not to grin.

Malfoy's face looked shocked that he would embarrass him in public, then he snarled at her, Ava didn't like the look in his eyes, his eyes showed that he was furious and that he wanted to crush her little body in his hand.

Ava had a feeling that his stare did not go unnoticed for all of a sudded he felt Donna's hand grab her wrist and slowly pulled her to where she and the rest of her friends were, she saw Seamus shift over a little away from where the other boys were standing and slightly covering Ava as if shielding her from Malfoy.

Soon all the Slytherins got up and stood beside him, giving all the other houses looks as if they were daring them to come and fight them. Ava was sure that one of the Slytherins was going to run at them any second, but all of a sudden Madam Hooch came out and walked over to her class. " Now class, Lets begin!".

The rest of the class period was just kids flying around bumping into one another and falling off the broomsticks. . She didn't mean to brag but she was sure that she and Harry were the best flyers of the class. She got glares from Pansy Parkinson and a few of her friends. Ava landed very gracefully and was giving a proud smile from Madam Hooch.

Because of her and Harry's excellent listening skills they both got 10 points each for their house. Gryffindor cheered and the Slytherins groaned.

After class Donna, Ava, and their group of friends were walking down the hallway laughing. At the end of the hallway they could see Pansy and her friends leaning against the wall. Waiting for them. Ava and Donna looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

They walked up to them and Pansy and her friends pushed off of the wall. Evelyn rolled her eyes " What do you want Parkinson?", Pansy gave Evelyn a death glare then she looked at the whole gang of girls and sneered " I would watch each others backs if I were you, us Slytherins can get pretty nasty and if you even think of crossing one of our paths, we can get you back." She then turned and looked at Ava " you better stay away from Draco, he likes me and if I catch him winking at you or talking at you again I would watch out if I were you". Pansy then turned and she and her friends hurried away.

Ava blinked. " Did we just get threatened?"

Mary's eyes were wide " I hope she won't do anything to bad". Donna looked at her and smiled " what could she do that we cant handle?, she is a coward like Draco, they were meant for eachother" The girls laughed and continued walking to their next class.

At lunch the girls decided to skip lunch and head right to the library. Their teachers didn't give them that much homework and they decided that if they finished it, they would have the whole night off. They all had a lot of potions work and Evelyn had to practice her charms. Ava was passing all of her courses easily. She found magic so easy. She concentrated very hard on spells and she worked hard on her homework. The only course that she was having trouble with was potions. Professor Snape seemed to hate every one and seemed like he wanted all the students to fail. She tried the best she could but it never seemed good enough.

Ava groaned. She looked up and sighed at her friends " I just can't seem to get this course, potions is so hard". Stacey laughed " it is a bit difficult but all you have to do is read the instructions and listen to the professor". Out of all their friends Stacey was the only one of them that was doing well in that course, she actually seemed to like it. Ava stared at her " I don't know how you do it Stace" Every one laughed and Stacey moved to sit beside Ava to help her.

After dinner that night the girls all sat around the fire in the dorm. It was nice to have just the girls there hanging out alone without the boys. They never really had a girl's night yet. It was all quiet and peaceful until Nancy broke the silence.

"You know we haven't had much boy talk lately" She winked and the girls giggled. " Yeah, everyone has to say some guys that they think are cute" said Gemma. Ava blushed, she was never going to tell her friends who she thought was cute. Not even Donna. Elaine went first. She thought that many Slytherin boys were cute and everyone else could not help but agree, they may be evil but they did have a lot of good looking boys. Gemma told everyone that she likes smart guys and chose a few guys from Ravenclaw, she thought Michael Corner was very good looking and Ava couldn't help but disagree, she thought that his hair was way to long. Then Gemma named a few other boys from each of their houses and a lot from Gryffindor. There were a lot of good-looking guys in Gryffindor. Then Gemma giggled and blushed. " Do you know who I also think is very good looking?".

Everyone looked at her with curious looks. Gemma blushed even harder and said " Ron, Seamus, Harry, and Ben and Tyler". Ava blushed when Gemma mentioned Seamus's name and she noticed that Donna blushed as well when Ben was mentioned. All the girls agreed with Gemma and then they looked over to Donna. Donna looked down and said " I don't know, you guys already mentioned all of them already" Elaine rolled her eyes " oh come on Don, we all know that you think Ben is totally hot, you guys are always talking and meeting with each other in the library.

Donna gave Elaine a nasty look " We are just really good friends Elaine, do you have a problem with us just being friends?" Elaine shook her head " No I didn't say that, I am just saying that it looks like that you two have eyes for each other".

Ava knew Elaine was right, but she was not going to say it out loud. She knew that Donna liked Ben a lot, Donna had told Ava herself. She was not going to mention it to any of the other girls though.

Before Donna had time to shout a nasty comment back at Elaine, Hermione stepped in " Okay Ava it is your turn". Ava was thankful that Hermione changed the subject, she didn't want her friends fighting, she looked over at the two and they were giving each other nasty stares. Ava just shrugged " I don't know everyone already mentioned all the guys that I thought were good looking too, but I thought that a lot of Hufflepuff boys were not bad looking". Everyone agreed with her. Gemma looked at Ava " you aren't going to mention anything about Seamus?".

Ava blinked " Why would I?", Gemma squinted at Ava " I don't know but there is something going on between you two" Ava laughed a fake laugh " of course not, we are just friends, do you see the way he teases me all the time?" Elaine shrugged " Boys tease girls when they like them". Hermione nodded " yeah and he is always sticking up for you and he seems to care about you"

Ava was starting to get a little frustrated but she stayed calm " I promise there is nothing going on between us, maybe he does stick up for me against Draco, but he isn't the only one, you all do and we are just friends and nothing is ever going to happen between us." Everyone nodded quietly to her and continued their conversation. Donna and Ava looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Her friends could be so annoying at times.

Later that night when everyone else went to bed. Donna and Ava were still sitting curled up against the fire. Ava loved the cozy feeling the fire gave her and would tend to sit rather close to it. Once she sat so close to the fire that her clothes caught on fire.

" Elaine really bugs me sometimes, telling everyone about what me and Ben do. It isn't her right to tell everyone". Ava agreed with Donna but another question popped in her head. " Donna do you like Ben?"

Donna blushed. " I don't know, he's alright I guess. He is so kind and sweet to me and he makes me laugh." Ava grinned. " Donna if you like him, then ask him to hang out by the lake or something" Donna shook her head frantically " No No, if I did that he would think I like him and he would think I am obsessed or something or weird, I am just going to keep it a secret, can you do that for me?" Ava hugged her " Of course I will, I won't tell anyone"

Then Donna grinned mischievously " so what's this about Seamus". Ava sighed, she knew it was coming and she was prepared " Don honestly we are just friends, he teases me all the time, even if I tried he wouldn't want anything to do with me. He could get any girl he wants" she pulled her knees to her chest.

Donna gasped " so you do like him?"

" I didn't say that"

" But you implied it"

" So?"

Donna put her hands on her hips " stop being so difficult, its okay if you think he is good looking, I wont tell, anyone". Ava smiled at her " Thanks". Donna hugged her " we're best friends we can tell each other anything".

Ava hugged Donna back " I dont know, even though he is an idiot, i can't help it but i just love his smile, and when his teasing grin" Donna smiled at her as Ava stood up. She rubbed her backside, it was a little hot from sitting so close to the fire. Donna also stood up and yawned. " I am going to bed, tomorrow we can talk more about you know who" She winked and then went upstairs with a pleasant " Goodnight!"

Ava laughed and said goodnight and walked over to the bookshelf. She just finished the last book that she read and wanted to start another one. Ava loved to read, she had an amazing imagination, she would day dream all the time in muggle school, she was an average student then, she had marks that hovered around B's to A's. She never failed though or got a C. But she never got perfect either. Now in Hogwarts, she was getting more than prefect marks. I guess because she didn't have to daydream as much in class, because all her dreams were coming true.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ava woke up to Donna and Hermione and Nancy shaking her rather hard, " Ava, Ava! Hurry up we only have ten minutes to get some breakfast and get to class"

Ava glanced at the clock and bolted out of her bed, they were right, she had never slept in this late before.

she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and they ran down the stairs to breakfast, right when they got in the door, Ben, Tyler, Ron and Seamus were just packing up their books and getting ready to go to class, they turned when they heard footsteps running towards them, " your late" Tyler said in a sarcastic tone. Ava huffed " Be quiet it's not like no one noticed" but just as she said that Professor Mcgonagol walked up to them, "I would advise you to go to bed early instead of dreaming of boys all night. If one of you girls sleeps in again and is late to my class, I might just have to take away house points even if it is my own house" then she walked away.

Ben laughed " so who was it?" he asked. Nancy, Donna and Hermione all pointed to Ava. Seamus laughed " Idiot" was all he said. Ava growled at him and wolfed down a piece of toast.

Fortunately, the girls were not late to class, but they didn't eat much breakfast which made them very hungry for the rest of the morning, in Potions when Ava dropped an ingredient from grabbing her stomach because it growled for the 3rd time, Professor Snape walked up to her " control that stomach of yours Miss. Bronson or I will have to put you in detention" he snarled and walked away.

Ava ignored the snickers from Donna and Stacey.

Finally, to Ava's relief lunch period came and they went into the Great Hall, all of a sudden Ava remembered something " Aw no, I forgot to send a letter to my parents" Hermione shrugged, " just do it after, you have the rest of the day", Ava shook her head "No I can't, it will stay on my mind all day, I will just get it over with, go on with out me I will catch up" She smiled and turned to run back to her dorm.

Once she sent the letter, she walked down to the Great Hall and as she turned a corner, she ran into someone " Oh, I am so sorry I didn't see you-,

" Oh hey Mudblood", Ava was suddenly nervous, she remembered the insult that she gave to Malfoy the day before. Ava turned and said coldly " I have to go" but before she could leave Malfoy grabbed her wrist " Oh you aren't going anywhere right now, I want to talk to you about yesterday" Mafloy clearly didn't forget about what happened, Ava tried to escape but he was too strong for her, he tightened his hold on her, she winced at the pain " Please Draco your hurting me"

Malfoy just smirked " I don't care about if I am hurting you or not, you humiliated me in front of my classmates and I want payback" he smiled at her cowering form

Ava was scared Malfoy always teased her and mocked her, but never has he done something like this before.

" This is a warning this time Mudblood, you and I both know that I am stronger than you and I don't care if you are a girl and if you tell anyone about this, I won't just be getting payback, I will be getting revenge" He let go of her and walked off, Ava slid to the ground, tears in her eyes, he never went that far with her, she just imagined all the things he could do to her.

Tears formed in her eyes and she rubbed them away, she would not be seen like this in front of her friends, she looked at her wrists, bruises were already forming.

She ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall. When she got there she sat down rather hard beside Donna.

Hermione studdied her " Hey Ava are you alright? You look kinda pale" Everyone looked at her, Ava found herself embarrassed " I am fine you guys, just a little hungry is all"

" But your eyes look red" Elaine said " Have you been crying?"

Damn Elaine. Ava thought. She sighed " No Elaine, I am fine, I was rubbing my eyes before but that's because I had something in them. Ava looked down and noticed that her hands were shaking, she quickly hid them under the table, everyone was looking at her, Ben just shrugged " nah, its probably just nerves from all the homework we have been getting, just eat something and you will be fine", She looked beside Ben to see Seamus looking her up and down, he had a serious expression on his face like her knew she was lying, but he looked back down at his food and started eating, but more slowly than usual.

Ava ignored everyone and continued eating her lunch, soon everyone thought that nothing as wrong with her and continued on talking with one another, all except Donna, who was looking down, Ava followed her gaze and saw that she as looking at her shaking hands, Donna looked at Ava and looked away, Ava knew that she was going to here from this later.

Ava suddenly got up, she couldn't take much more of this, " I am going to go to the library to do some homework" she announced, Donna stood up " I will come with you" Ava shook her head, " No its fine, I won't inturupt you meal I just have a little bit of potions to finish" Donna shook her head also " I am done eating, I will come with you"

What she said was not a question, it was a statement. Ava couldn't say no and she and Donna walked out of the Great Hall together.

It was silent all the way to the library and until they found a seat away from everyone, Donna spoke

" Ava…what happened?"

" Nothing happened, I am fine" She lied

Donna huffed " Come on, I am not stupid, tell me what happened!"

" I just ran into Draco on my way back from the owlery that's all"

" Oh no, Draco is never good news, he is always flirting with you, did he say something really bad this time? How did he make you cry?"

" He didn't say anything bad….well he did but it was just that, he threatened me"

Donna didn't say anything at fist, she just stared at Ava " what did he say?" she asked, " He told me that he wanted to get revenge on me, and that he can really hurt me" Donna looked shocked, " Ava he is getting really dangerous, you need to hold back on the insults for a while, did he do anything else?"

Ava hesitated but held out her wrists, Donna grabbed them which made Ava wince at the soreness from it. Donna looked furious, " How dare he!, when I see him I will hit him with every spell in the book! He can't hurt a girl like that! What kind of monster is he?" Donna kept on fuming to herself about Malfoy not realizing that her voice was getting louder and louder, Ava looked around the room nervously " Donna, please be quiet, I don't want people to hear"

" Ava people should know what is going on, you need to tell someone. Now."

" I know but he threatened that if I told anyone, he would hurt me, and I don't want to act weak, he can't win!"

" Okay, but do you promise that if anything goes to far, you will tell someone? and do you promise that you won't humiliate him in Public anymore? let Seamus and Ben take care of that" Donna said, her face serious, " I promise" Ava smiled, " but don't tell anyone else okay?, this is just between you and me for now"

" I won't, I swear"


	5. Chapter 5

That night was a peaceful Friday night in the common room, Ava was currently sitting on a chair, french braiding Donna's hair. She looked around the room, Seamus, Tyler, Dean, Harry, Ron, Ben and a bunch of other boys in their year, were playing cards and every now and then, there would be shouting and yelling but then it would go right back to normal, Hermione was cozied up on the couch reading a book, and Gemma, Nancy and Elaine were with Lavander and Pavarti and sitting near Donna and Ava gossiping about drama going on.

Neville as usual was working on his plants and Fred and George were walking around trying to get people to test out their inventions, then there was a random couple on the stairs making out, and there were other people around either talking, reading or doing homework.

Ava sighed as she ran her fingers through Donna's hair, her hair was thick but smooth against her fingertips, when she finished she held a mirror up to Donna, " Wow Ava, your really good at this, you should do this for a living"

Ava laughed " its fun but I don't think I would want it to be my career" Donna shrugged and they both joined in with the gossiping with their friends. They had such a fun time that Ava forgot all of her troubles with Malfoy and school.

Soon people started to head up to bed and by 12:00 Ava was to tired to stay up any longer, she walked up the stairs leaving the group of boys to play with their cards.

**She dreamed of him.**

_They were on a bed, he was on top of her slowly tailing kissed down her neck, his hands rubbed her sides._

_Ava gasped, she never felt like this before, she was tingling everywhere, her hands were tangled in his hair, he kissed her lovingly on the mouth, soon the kisses got slightly rougher. His hand trailed down, past her stomach and into her lower region, he parted her legs. She thought she was going to burst.._

_I Lov-_

**She woke up**

She was panting and sweating all over, she couldn't believe that it was all a dream, she curled herself in a ball and clamped her legs together to try to get the aching in her lower region to stop, Ava was shaking hard. The dream itself didn't scare her,

what scared her was how much she wished it was real.

After about what seemed like an hour of laying there trying to get to sleep, she decided that she would not go to sleep without reading for a little while. Slowly without waking her friends she crawled out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs into the common room, suddenly she heard a loud snore,

Ava peeked behind the wall and saw all the boys from the card game there sleeping, they didn't go upstairs to bed. Some cards was still in one of the boys hands, they must have been in the middle of a game and fell asleep, Ava thought, she laughed to herself and slowly made her way around each boy to get to the bookshelf, as she grabbed her book, she did a silent cheer and turned around.

When she turned she froze, she looked toward the fireplace and there he was. He was laying on the floor right in front of the fireplace and was on his stomach, the light from the fire was dancing on his face and turned his cheeks rosy and red, he was slightly snoring. Ava watched and it reminded her of her dream, even though he was asleep she still blushed at how cute he slept, she made herself look away and ran quietly up the stairs.

…

Ava woke up earlier than everyone else which was very strange for her because

1: it's a Saturday, 2: she loves sleep more than anyone ( Except, Seamus and Ben of course) and 3: She woke up at 3 in the morning the previous night and didn't get back to sleep unil 5, but for some reason she was up at 6 and was dressed and clean and was heading down to the common room, when she got there the boys were gone, she figured that they woke up in the middle of the night and went back upstairs. she knew no one else would be up so she went to the bookshelf and took out another book and curled up on the couch.

About an hour later she finished the book and went to get another one,

" you do know that people tend to sleep in on a Saturday?"

Ava whipped around, Seamus was standing behind the couch where she was just sitting and he was smiling at her, he had slight bags under his eyes but that was no surprise, Seamus usually slept till 1:00 pm on Saturday's.

Ava smiled " Well that rule only occurs to normal people", Seamus cracked a smile" You get up early on Saturday's but you sleep in on Weekdays?" he shook his head " I just don't get you"

" Well I don't get you either" she said, " don't you usually sleep until noon on Saturdays?"

Seamus shrugged " Dean wouldn't stop snoring, so I decided to have an early breakfast instead of getting a headache from him"

Ava laughed " well we can have an early breakfast together then"

They walked toward the Great Hall and Ava was surprised to more students than she excpected up. They were walking around in the own clothes and some people were outside sitting watching the sunrise.

' Well look at this cute couple"

Seamus and Ava turned around and saw Malfoy walking toward them, Ava's eyes went wide and Seamus groaned loudly.

" Wow Mudblood, I didn't think you could get some",

Ava felt Seamus go stiff beside her " Shutup Malfoy" he said coldly

Malfoy pretended that he didn't hear " Well I guess it's not a surprise, since Finnigan is the only guy she can get, he is pretty low class so-",

" I am warning you Malfoy" Seamus said more loudly

Malfoy kept on talking " Maybe Finnigan doesn't like you Mudblood, he probably just wants your body, since your such a who-"

Malfoy stopped cold because Seamus had whipped out his wand and placed it on Draco's neck

" How many times do I have to tell you to shutup!" Seamus said quite loudly, he sounded furious and his eyes were dark. The whole time Ava was speechless, Draco said all that to her. and in front of Seamus. She snapped out of her daze and realized that she had to break this up before Seamus got expelled.

She stepped in between them, Seamus eyes went to her " Move Ava" he said. She didn't budge " No!, we don't want to get into trouble and we don't want to cause trouble, now lets get out of here, I don't want to look at his face anymore"

He slowly lowered his wand but still glared at Malfoy. They turned to walk away. suddenly there was a bright light and a loud bang was heard, Ava gasped as Seamus stumbled back, his robes were covered in blood. the cut on his cheek was deep. She couldn't believe it, "that dirty snake hit Seamus when he turned his back", she thought. "I will kill him"

Seamus whipped out his wand and loud bang came from his wand and sent Draco flying back into the wall, he didn't get up.

Ava took Seamus arm and led him to the Hospital Wing. She could hear the git behind them " Is that all you got, come on both of you, I am not finished yet" Ava was sick of him talking, she turned around and walked right up to him, he was smirking at her. When she was in front of him, she did the last thing that he thought he would do, she punched him in the face, " there now your finished" she said and left a stunned Draco laying on the floor covered in blood. Ava walked back over to a shocked looking Seamus, she took his arm and they made their was to the hospital wing. Behind them they heard a weak yell " Remember Mudblood"

Ava's stomach twisted when she realized what he meant, he was going to get revenge on her.

She pushed the thought out of her head and focused on Seamus" That was bloody brilliant" He said, She smiled " I was sick of hearing him talk, so I ended the conversation"

Seamus's smile went to a sad expression " I am sorry about what he said to you" she just shrugged " its okay I am use to it but I am also sorry about the stuff he said to you"

"it isn't as bad as what he said to you. I wish there was something I could do about it"

" So do I, but there is nothing that we can really do that doesn't expel us"

He cracked a smile

" what did he mean when he said, Remember you know what" Ava gulped " I don't know what he meant but Its probably nothing to worry about"

Seamus just nodded and looked to the ground

The rest of the walk to the hospital wing was Seamus complaining about the cut just being a scratch.

_That's what they all say._ Ava thought, even if his was leg torn off, he would just say it was a scratch. Boys.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey tended to Seamus right away, she was use to these kind of cuts, as soon as she was done scolding him, they were free to go.

When they walked into the great hall, they heard some whispering and saw people staring, when they sat down, Seamus asked " what is everyone looking at?" Dean leaned in " Everyone knows about this morning, a few people saw it all happen", Elaine nodded " We can't believe that you punched him Ava, are you insane?"

Ava made a face at her, " I thought it was brilliant" Seamus said, and he smiled at her, Ava blushed.

Ben looked behind them and whispered " Look he is totally staring you down" They all turned and saw Malfoy glaring at them, Ava knew that the others couldn't tell but she knew that he was glaring at her. She quickly turned around, Seamus glared twice as hard right back at him.

" Who cares about him, he was humiliated, that's all I care about" Seamus said

Donna have a hard look at Ava, she knew what Donna was thinking, Don't humiliate Draco in public let Seamus and Ben do that for you, Ava knew that she had gone to far this time, she knew that he was defiantly going to come after her, she had to think of something. And quick.


	6. Chapter 6

There was snow everywhere on the ground the next morning, it was a winter wonderland. A blizzard kicked in and you couldn't see more than 10 feet in front of you if you were walking outside. The blizzard was so bad that the teachers called it a snow day. Everyone was happy since the winter break started tomorrow and they were off to see their families. Ava's friends took this opportunity to pack so they all went upstairs to pack their suitcases. Ava was already packed so she and Donna sat in front of the fire reading. Later the door to the common room opened and Seamus and Ben walked in.

" Hey girls" They said. Ava and Donna looked up and smiled " Hey"

" What have you guys been doing?" Donna asked. The boys just shrugged "oh just wandering around, pranking some Slytherins, you know the usual." Ava and Donna laughed and rolled their eyes " obviously" Ava said. Seamus narrowed his eyes at her " I better watch what you were saying if I were you, you don't know what could end up in your bed tonight" Ava squeaked, Donna and Ben and Seamus laughed. Donna then looked at Ava " I have to go upstairs and finish packing, I will meet you on the 4th floor in about 1 hour" Ava nodded and Donna ran up the stairs. Ben and Seamus looked at Ava " where are you girls going?" Ava shrugged " oh just pranking Pansy and her gang of Slytherins, you know the usual" She eyed them.

Ben chuckled " very funny" he said. All of a sudden black smoke appeared around Ben's head. Ava could hear coughing and sputtering, she closed her eyes and she could hear Seamus yell. When the smoke cleared up she looked and saw a glimpse of Dean running away. Ben looked furious " OI! Dean get your scrawny arse back her" Ben took off after Dean. Ava laughed and then noticed that Seamus sat down beside her.

" Hey" she said. Seamus just smiled " we need to start with a new way to start our conversations" Ava laughed, She snuggled even closer to the fire, the warm surrounded her. " So" he started, Ava looked at him and saw him turn around to get something out of his pocket. Ava watched as he held a green box in his hands. He then turned to Ava " So I know this might seem a little sudden and weird, but I found this in the school yard when Ben and I were hanging around and right when I saw it, I thought it suited you, so here"

Seamus handed her the green box. Ava just looked back at him in shock, Seamus Finnigan actually gave her a present? Ava took the box and shook it, there was defiantly something inside it. How did she know that it was actually real though? I could just be some sort of prank, Seamus must of saw the look on her face and laughed " I promise, it isn't a surprise of any sort" Ava looked back down at the box and slowly opened it, she was so sure something was going to blow in front of her face, but instead there was a little necklace in the box. She took it out, it was beautiful. It was a little oval shaped and it had a bright light blue colour to it, the same colour as her eyes. Even though it was beautiful it had a fun side to the necklace, it had many swirls and markings on it, and she had to admit the necklace did suit her.

" Th – thank you Seamus" she stammered. " your welcome" He smiled. " She looked at him. " I cant believe that you got me a Christmas present, I mean I didn't get you anything" She felt bad when she said this, because now she felt that she should of got him something.

The look on his face told her that he knew that she was going to say this and he chuckled " I wasn't going to get you anything either but I just found this, so it is no big deal, and the reason why I didn't give it to you right away is so that you didn't have time to get me a Christmas present, I didn't want you to think that just because I gave you something doesn't mean you have to give me anything"

Ava just stared at him in shock as he kept on talking , then before she could stop herself she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The kiss stopped his sentence short and he seemed frozen to the spot. " Thank you" she said again. He slowly looked at her, his face was as red as a beet, she thought it was cute. " Um do you want me to help you put it on?" he said awkwardly. Ava nodded and turned around, she felt him move her hair and clasp the necklace in place. When his fingers brushed against her skin, she got Goosebumps and the butterflies in her stomach kept growing. How could her make her this nervous. After the necklace was on she looked down at herself, she thought it looked good, she turned and saw him looking at it too, and she saw his ears now go red.

She was so nervous that she didn't even smell the smoke. All of a sudden she heard " Ava, you're on fire!"

Ava turned and it was true that her bottom was covered in flames " awe man" she yelled and did a belly flop on the carpet, she stayed perfectly still as Seamus grabbed a pillow and hit the fire until it went out, when it was gone he fell on his ass and sat there looking at her. Ava sat up and looked at him and then turned around to inspect her jeans, they were black on the bottom. She sighed " not again"

Seamus raised an eyebrow " this has happened before?", Ava moaned " yes, I love sitting close to the fire because I love being warm but I tend to sit to close to it sometimes"

Seamus then laughed out loud and floppedon his back laughing " you idiot" he cried out, tears forming on his eyes. Ava huffed and looked back at her pants " oh well" she said " these pants were getting a bit to small anyway" Seamus laughed even harder, and Ava slapped him on the arm. Seamus smiled " want to grab some lunch" Ava nodded and ran up the stairs to go change her pants. She threw her old jeans out and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater, she then ran down the stairs where she saw Seamus and some other kid their age wrestling on the floor. _" I can't leave for 2 minutes and he is fighting"_ she thought to herself. She then flicked him in the head, which got his attention

" ow!" he looked up surprised, "what was that for?"

" for you being an idiot" and she walked off, he soon caught up and walked beside her. On the way to the Great Hall, she felt like someone was watching her, she turned and she saw Draco glaring at her, then his eyes turned to Seamus and they turned darker. The look that he was giving them freaked her out and she walked a tad bit faster. " Woah, calm down the foods not going anywhere" Seamus laughed, Ava chuckled but she couldn't help but still look behind her every now and then.

When they reached the great hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were there eating, Seamus and Ava took seats next to them. " I can't believe that tomorrow's the Christmas holidays" Hermione said " I can't wait to see my parents" Ava said

" Well I am sure going to miss my friends" said Elaine who appeared behind them and hugged Harry and Ron,

Donna, Ben and Dean were right behind her and sat down. " I have no clue what to get my parents for Christma-

Her sentence was caught short as Malfoy walked up behind them " I am sure going to miss your ugly faces for a few weeks" he said. Dean scowled at him, Draco ignored him and instead wrapped his arms around Donna, who froze in place, " and I am sure as hell going to miss you two" he said to Donna and looked at Ava. Ben's face went red at Draco's action towards Donna, Malfoy let go of Donna and winked at Ava and turned around and walked away. Seamus stood up and started after him but Ava caught his arm

" Don't he's not worth it" She smiled at him, Seamus growled " Your sure as hell right he's not worth it, hell he isn't worth anything"

Ava looked over at Ben, his expression was pure anger. Ava looked nervously at him but soon turned away.

" I really hate that guy" Elaine said,

All of a sudden Donna stood up " I think I am going to head to the Common room now" Ava stood up as well " Good idea I will come too"

Ben stood up " Do you guys want me to walk you there or something?"

Donna smiled and put a hand on his shoulder to sit him back down " Its alright, we will be fine"

Ben gave her a " Are you sure look" and Donna smiled again and nodded, Ava quickly gathered up her books, just as she was walking away, Seamus grabbed her wrist, she looked at him curiously and he opened his mouth to say something but at the last second, he decided that he didn't want to say it and he let go and nodded that she should be on her way.

Ava looked at him but when he refused to look at her she turned and they headed back to the Common room.

Ava noticed that Donna was walking rather fast and when they got to the fat lady, she said that password kind of harsh, The fat lady looked at her with a hard expression but opened up anyway.

Instead of sitting on the couches Donna half ran half walked upstairs to their bedrooms, Ava reluctantly followed.

When they got in the dorm, Donna kicked her trunk and yelled something that wasn't particularly english.

" I hate him!, I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!" she screamed, Ava just sat on her bed and let her get it all out " How could he embarrass me like that? And in front of Ben as well!"

Ava just looked at her " Its kinda something you have to get use to" she said

" Well I have no pleasure in getting use to this! We have to do something Ava, we can't just let him get away with this!"

Ava stood up and grabbed her hands " I promise we won't let him get away with this, we will do something. but for now I think we deserve a little break, Donna sighed into her hands " I think your right, we both deserve a break, especially you Ava, here I am complaining about one little incident when you have been dealing with him your whole School life"

Ava just shrugged " Its alright, I remember how I felt at the beginning of his teasing, I used go to the girls bathroom in the middle of the night and cry"

Donna gasped " I didn't know you did that. I am so sorry for not being there for you" Ava smiled, " its alright, Its not your fault, i kept it a secret for a reason."

Donna didnt look to pleased with her answer so Ava changed the subject

but about this Friday lets meet on the third floor around 6 30 after the Quidditch game on Friday we sneak down to the Baths , I heard they are like hot tubs but as deep and as big as a swimming pool"

Donna smiled " that sounds amazing, i could sure use that" she said, " I could to" Ava agreed, " so you will meet me there at 6 30?"

Donna smiled 'I will be there"


	7. Chapter 7

Friday came sooner than they thought

Only a day till the Quidditch match and everyone was bubbling with excitement. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor and from what everyone says, it is the most exiting and biggest game. Ava could see slytherin getting ready for the game, and they kept giving Gryffindor dirty looks, even Ava got a few from Pansy Parkinson. Ava was starting to get exited for the game and when it finally came, she brought flags and wore their house colours, she walked to the stadium with her friends

Seamus, Ben, Dean Neville, Tyler and Ron were off with some of their guy friends. When the reached the stadium Stacey, Mary,and Evelyn wished them luck and told them that they hoped that they kicked Slytherins butt then they parted to go to their own houses. Ava quietly wished Harry luck, and sat with her friends.

The game was very rough, there was pushing and shoving and even hitting. A couple of players on the Gryffindor team were knocked out and carried out of the game. Ava was bouncing in her seat silently praying Gryffindor would win.

She watched Harry get shoved by the Slytherin seeker, Harry was thrown off course. Ava could hear booing behind her and she already knew who it was before she turned around. Seamus was standing at the top of the stadium openly booing. His friends were laughing at him and some even joined in. Ava laughed and turned around. It was a little chilly, There was already a snow on the ground. She wrapped her jacket around her tighter and continued on cheering and watching the game, Slytherin was ahead of Gryffindor by 50 points. Ava was starting to lose hope when all of a sudden.

Harry caught it suddenly which supprised everyone. It was quiet until Ava stood up laughing and cheering. They had won! Everyone followed her clapping. Soon the cheering turned into a great roar of shouting and cheering from all the houses except from Slytherin. When they made their way back to the common room they were, stopped by Raveclaws and Hufflepuffs and were congratulated. When Harry emerged everyone congragulated him and they put him on their shoulders. Later Donna had to go do some homework in the library with Ben. She reminded Ava to meet her in the fifth floor bathroom in her bathing robes around

6: 30 Ava nodded and smiled, Every now and then, Ava and Donna went to the baths where they would relax and talk . It helped her do well in school and helped her relax.

She was happy that Donna and Ben were becoming a little closer, she thought that they made a cute couple. Ava headed off to the common room to finish her Friday night homework and to join a little bit in the Gryffindor house party. She had a blast and at 6: 10 she remember that she had to meet Donna in 20 minutes. She raced upstaries to her dorm and took off all her clothes and but on her bathing robe. She grabbed her pajamas and slippers and clutched them to her. She slowly walked down stairs hoping no one would notice her. Luckily no one did and she was free. She ran up the stairs and threw hallways.

All of a sudden she was grabbed and pulled into a corner. She was about to scream until a hand covered her mouth. She looked up and saw that it was Draco. She tried to struggle and scream but his grip on her was too strong. " Don't say a word" he hissed, " or you will get it", she wondered why she had to be quiet, and then she heard some voices coming alone the hallway.

There, walking their way was Seamus and some other boy. Ava saw him at the party before so he must have been sneaking down to the kitchen to get some more food. Ava wanted to scream at him to help her, he was so close, but she knew that he would never see her, they were in a dark corner and they would never be noticed to just a person walking struggled even more,

but Draco wouldn't let her move, Seamus continued on laughing and walking and he turned a corner and disappeared, she was too late, unless she could just scream his name, but Malfoy kept his hands on her mouth until the distant voices were now gone.

He smirked at her and looked at her robe. " well where are you off to in such a rush?" he looked her up and down again. " well what a treat this is for me" he smirked again and put his hand on her robe, he slid his hand a little down, which made Ava feel far more than uncomfortable. She struggled very hard that even he had a hard time controlling her. She bit his hand and he cried out, Face red with anger he slapped her, hard. Her head hit against the wall and she felt dizzy. She couldn't move, but she had to get away from him.

He raised his hand as if to slap her again. But she kicked him hard, and ran away as fast as she could. She was scared that he would chase her, so she kept running until she found the baths, she walked in shaking and found Donna, she already started the bath and there were bubbles everywhere, she smiled when she saw Ava and then frowned when she saw the scared look on her face, she also saw the bruise forming on her cheek, she ran over to ask what happened but Ava refused to tell anything until they got into the tub. Ava turned around when Donna took off her robe and hopped in the tub.

Then Donna closed her eyes when Ava took off her robe to jump in the tub. Bubbles surrounded them and the water was pleasantly warm. She cursed at Malfoy for ruining her relaxing moment. The bath was huge, it was very true that it did look like a mini pool and it was deeper than a regular tub, but she could still sit in the water with her head above the water.

Donna swam over to her, " Ava what happened?", Ava couldn't control it anymore, she burst into tears, her hands covering her face. Donna wrapped her arms around Ava. Ava spilled out everything about what was happening with Draco, and how bad it was getting. He had touched Ava in places that made her feel very uncomfortable and she cried even harder about this.

" I don't think I can stand this anymore" she cried out

Donna hugged her " what a prat! Just when you think he won't go any further, he surprises us with those bold moves of his"

Donna softly touched her cheek " people will see this and wonder you know" Ava nodded " just tell them that I bumped into a wall"

" Does it hurt?" she asked, Ava shrugged " a little but I think I will live"

" Did he slap you?" Ava nodded " yeah he was trying to open my robe, that dirty pig" Donna looked disgusted, " you know you should tell some of the our friends, they could protect you, you know"

Ava snorted " who would believe me?" Donna looked serious " I know Seamus would, and Ben, actually they all would"

when she said Seamus's name it reminded her of how Seamus could of helped her, all she had to do was make some kind of noise and he would be there to beat up Malfoy. Ava looked at Donna and smiled " I am just happy that I told you, know lets not worry about Malfoy and lets have a good time" Donna smiled and nodded, but still looked pretty angry, she sank more under the water

" We haven't relaxed like this in ages" she murmured softly. Ava had to agree with her, the water made her forget about all her bad thought. Then she looked up and splashed Donna, Donna screamed and then laughed, they had a little splashing war, until they got tired. Then they just sat there and talked like best friends would talk. Overall, it was a pretty good time. Very soon there was very little bubbles left, and Ava and Donna decided to get out, they dried themselves with their towels and put on their pajamas and socks and slippers. Then they headed back to the common room.

When they got there, sitting by the fireplace, was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus , Ben and Gemma. They were all talking and laughing, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. When they heard them walk in they looked up and they all smiled, " where have you guys been?" Ben asked. Hermion looked at their wet hair and pajamas " Ahhh I know where you went, you went to the fifth floor bathroom, for the bath eh?"

Donna and Ava giggled and nodded " yeah, it was quite relaxing, we needed it after all the homework and test that the teachers were giving us" Donna said. Ava and Donna didn't notice that Gemma was looking at Ava's face. She said rather loudly " Ava are you okay? What happened to your face?" everyone turned towards Ava. " oh my god Ava, it looks badly bruised, what happened?" Hermione said. Ron grimaced at it, Harry gave her a sympathic look and Ben just stared, they all knew it looked bad and that it was probably painful. When Ava looked over at Seamus, his eyes were wide. Ava ignored him " I just bumped into a wall, no biggie" she replied calmly.

Ben, Ron and Harry laughed, " jeez Av I didn't know you could be so clumsy"

Hermione and Gemma didn't laugh because they were not immature and they knew it probably hurt. Donna of course was not laughing because she knew the whole story, and Seamus was just looking into the fire.

" Well, I better be heading off to bed, I am exaughsted" Ava said. Donna agreed and they both headed up the stairs to the common room. The both got into bed and Donna looked at her " I really hope you know what you doing Ava" she said. Ava smiled at her " Don't worry Don, I will be fine and I have you to protect me" they giggled and talk about all the ugly features about Draco until they both fell asleep dreamlessly.

In the middle of the night Ava woke up to the sound of thunder, she climbed out of bed and looked out the window, it was pouring ran. She cheered silently to herself, she loved thunderstorms. She crawled back into bed very cozily. She listened and could hear the boys next door, they were still up. She guessed that since it was a weekend they stayed up till 4 in the morning and slept till 3 pm. She snuggled into her pillow and fell asleep smiling and listening to the sound of rain on her window.

**She dreamed of him again**

_He was on top of her, and was roughly kissing down her neck, he pinned her hands to the sides. She was getting a little scared but at the same time she liked it, he didn't seem like the rough type though. He continued with her. He kissed her stomach until he got lower and lower. Ava clung to his hair and moaned his name " Seamus" she said, and immediately the figure's head looked up, and too her horror she saw that it wasn't Seamus this time. For she was looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He sneered and crawled up her. She tried to wriggle away. She struggled against him, but it was no use, he was too strong. He pinned her arms down and looked down at her. He slowly started to grind his hips into her._

_She no longer felt any pleasure. She felt afraid and disgusted she tried again to get away from him and he slapped her on the face. Then he grabbed her face and made her look at him. She was dizzy, his face was just a blur. Then he sneered one more time and kissed her in a bruising kiss._

She woke up screaming. She looked around her and she realized she was alone " It was just a dream, she said to herself" She put her hands on her face and started laughing, but those laughs soon turned into tears. She didn't know how hard and how long that she cried for but it seemed like hours. When she was done, her eyes burned and they were red and puffy. She was exaughsted. " Why is he doing this too me?" She spoke softly to herself.

in the morning she woke up and instantly remembered her dream, she shuddered and was scared to see him that day. She pushed the thought out of her head and looked out the window.

It was still raining, she smiled happily to herself and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She made her hair into its beautiful natural curly style and walked out of the common room to brush her teeth. She peeped into the boys room and they were sprawled all over the place, they looked funny and they were In deep sleep. When Ava walked back into her room Donna and Nancy were awake and just finished doing their hair. All of a sudden she a thought came up in her mind, she whispered her plan to Nancy and Donna and they laughed and agreed

The rest of the morning was spent in the common room with Ava reading a book, and Donna and Nancy playing wizard chess. Hermione wanted to go to the library to finish homework and Gemma and Elaine, went to meet up with Mary, Stacey and Evelyn. Ava, Donna and Nancy were going to meet them all after lunch.

At lunch, a loud BOOM was heard above them and some yelling was heard. Everyone in the Great Hall looked toward the ceiling and shrugged and went back eating more booms were heard along with more yells of anger mixed with shock and confusion, finally Professer Mcgonagol made her way up to the common room.

Ava, Donna and Nancy burst into laughter, a few minutes later the boys came down the stairs fuming.

" Very funny now who's idea was it" Dean said and looked at Nancy, Donna and Ava. Seamus and Ben looked impressed that they could actually pull a prank and get away with it.

" well I have to admit, Bens face was the best" Ron laughed. Ben turned red and he looked at all the laughing girls " so who's idea was it?" he asked. The girls laughed "it was Ava's idea" Nancy said between laughs. The boys looked at all of them. " Just wait" they said The girls laughed even harder, and stood up and told them that they were suppose to meet the other girls. Seamus waved his finger at them and gave them a sarcastic grin " tootle–loo girls, but remember we will get you back but twice as bad". The girls ran out from the great hall grinning.

They ran to the 7th floor where they were supposed to meet Gemma and Elaine, with Mary, Stacey and Evelyn.

When they saw them they waved and ran up to them. Mary and Stacey gasped and Evelyn stared. It took a moment for Ava to realize what they were staring at. I guess the bruise looked a little way more noticeable in the daylight. It looked even darker, it took her a while to calm Mary and Stacey and Evelyn down and tell them everything was all right and that she just hit a wall. She forgot about the bruise, she was wondering why some people were staring at her when she walked by. Ava sighed, it was getting harder to hide her problem from people.

The day hasn't even ended and she already felt drained.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Ava tossed and turned in her bed, the bruise on her cheeck was hurting and the thought of Draco wouldn't leave her mind. The next morning Ava slowly got up and walked down to the common room.

" Well good morning sunshine, you sure look happy today" Tyler said. Ava scowled but it soon turned into a smile. Tyler laughed and walked upstairs to get his trunk. Donna all of a sudden came down " Oh Ava your up! Good, the train is leaving in about 3 hours, and we still have to get breakfast".

Ava suddenly remembered that it was the Christmas holidays, she was going to see her parents.

.

Ava got her trunk together and took out some of the stuff that she didn't need to bring home. She left some shorts that were for the summer and some tank tops and left them on her bed. She was coming back to the same room anyway. She filled that empty space with some souvenirs and wizard candy and other magical stuff that she could show her parents.

She took her trunk and headed down the stairs. Donna came down right after her and they took their trunks to the Grand Staircase where they would be loaded onto the train. Then they went off to Breakfast. There were still some people there eating, " Everyone must be on the train" Donna said. Ava and Donna ate a quick meal and before they could leave they saw Ron and Harry playing chess. Ava went over to them ignoring Donna's protest's about missing the train. " Aren't you guys going home?" She asked.

" My parents are visiting my brother Bill in Romania, so I will be staying here with Fred and George" Ron said.

" My uncle and aunt are away so I can't go home". Harry murmured. The way he said it was what bugged Ava the most, she had a feeling that there was something more than to his aunt and uncle just being busy, but she didn't push the subject. " I hope you guys have a good holiday, Merry Christmas!". Ron and Harry smiled at Ava " Merry Christmas" they said. Ava turned and ran after Donna, " Come-on Ava or we are going to miss the train."

They ran and boarded the train right when the whistle blew, they found the compartment that their friends Nancy, Gemma, Hermione, Elaine, Mary, Stacey and Evelyn were in and sat with them. " Sheesh, we thought you guys would miss the train" Nancy said. " Yeah, Ava you sleep forever, you are also a very heavy sleeper, the guys were even throwing pillows at you to get you up but it wouldn't work" Gemma said.

" I am usually not at all a heavy sleeper, I only don't wake up if I didn't get a good nights sleep". Ava stated.

" You couldn't sleep last night?" Donna asked. Ava would never tell anyone about her dream, even Donna. So she lied " Yeah I had a awful nightmare". " Awe what was it about?" Mary asked. " I forgot" was all Ava said.

Nancy scrunched her face " Ohh I hate those dreams, you forget them right when you wake up and even though you try so hard to remember them you can't". Ava nodded " yeah I hate those too, but I do know that the dream was really bad".

Ava turned to the window, she was going to see her parents very soon, she was actually getting exited, she couldn't wait to show them all of the magical stuff that she would bring home and about all the stories that she would tell.

The rest of the train they group of friends just talked and laughed. Ava all of a sudden realized that she didn't she Seamus or any of the guys today. She wouldn't be seeing him for 3 weeks, no more of him teasing for 3 whole weeks, she felt relieved to get away from it all, and most of all she was happy to get away from Draco. She didn't have to see his face or be scared of walking in the hallways alone, she could just relax and visit with her parents.

When they reached at the halfway point to get home, Ava felt her eyes start to droop, she laid her head down on Donna's shoulder and fell right to sleep. A few hours later she heard a whistle and was soon been shook by a hand. " Ava, Ava wake up, were here" Ava opened her eyes to see Donna and her friends eyeing her. They all smiled.

" Good afternoon" She joked while stretching, everyone laughed while getting out of the compartment and off of the train. They all did a group hug when they got onto the platform " Now everyone has to promise that we will all write to each other" Ava said. Every nodded and agreed. Then one by one each one found their families and hugged their friends and waved goodbye.

Now it was just Donna and Ava waiting, actually it was just Ava, Ben took Donna somewhere to speak with her. She looked over at them, they were over by the doors of the train, she saw him give her something and she gasped and gave him a hug. She watched them say goodbye and she walked back over to where Ava was standing " What was that about" Ava asked. Donna sighed " oh he just gave me a Christmas present" Ava saw the bracelet on her wrist, it was beautiful, it had a dark green gemstone on it.

" Wow he must care about you" Ava said.

" No not really, he was just being thoughtful" Donna replied

" How many boys do you know that are thoughtful?" Ava said and laughed. Donna shrugged " okay maybe your right but I am sure that he doesn't like me".

Before Ava could say anything else, She heard Donna's name being called, they both turned and saw Mrs. And Mr. Reed waving toward their daughter. Donna waved back and turned toward Ava " I will write to you as much as I can and you will get your Christmas present in the mail sometime next week. Before Ava could object about the Christmas present Donna gave her a tight hug and ran off to her Mom and Dad, she saw them hug her daughter tight and looked over to Ava to make sure that she knew that her parents were coming. Ava nodded toward them and they smiled and waved and turned around to go.

Ava stood there waiting. All of a sudden she heard her name being shouted out. She turned around and there was her Mother and Father standing waving " Mama?" Ava said and she turned and ran to them. She ran right into her mother's arms, she felt the tears on her mother's face. " Don't cry mom, I am here we are a family again" Her mother smiled and gave her the biggest and tightest hug Ava could ever imagine. Then she ran into her Dads arms and he gave her the biggest hug ever too and a kiss on the cheek which made Ava wince

" I have missed you so much these past months" he said, she could see tears in his eyes too, her father was always a big softie. " How are you darling?" her mother asked. " I am fine mom I have missed you all so much but lets get to the car, I have so much to show and to tell you". " Yes, lets get your trunks"

Her father said. Ava went back to the train and grabbed her trunk, she walked back over to her family where her father took hold of her trunk. They all walked over to their car, her moms arm around her. When they got into the car Mr. Bronson looked in the back seat at his daughter, " I think this calls for a celebration, why don't we get some ice cream?" If she were a muggle, she would have been excited, but she was too use to eating wizard candy now " Its alright Dad, I am not really in the mood for ice cream, plus I have loads of wizard candy in my trunk for you to try."

" I can't wait to try them" her mother stated. Ava was waiting for the question that she knew that they would soon be asking, finally her dad turned around " Honey what on earth happened to your face?"

" I just bumped into a wall thats all" Ava said, Her mother sighed " Really Ava you should learn to be less clumsy, I don't like the fact that you are hurting yourself just because you can't watch where your going"

" Sorry mom, I promise I will be more careful"

When they pulled into the driveway, Ava just stared at her house, she hasn't seen it in a while, and she completely forgot about it. Then she thought of her bedroom, she hasn't slept in that for a while either. She couldn't wait to go back into her house. They took her stuff out of the trunk and walked in the house, she looked around, it was cleaner than usual. Probably because she hasn't been there for over 2 months. Then Mr. Bronson brewed some coffee while Ava took her things up to her room.

She looked around. It seemed so different. She sighed and put her trunk of the floor, then she took out all of her stuff that she was going to show her parents. She walked down the stairs to see her parents lounging on the couches in the living room.

For the rest of the afternoon and all the way into night, Ava showed her parents all of her wizard stuff and what she can do. Lastly she showed her parents was a picture with all of her friends, they were all smiling and laughing at one another in the picture. Her parents where awed at the moving picture and then her parents beamed " Wow look at all those girls, I have never seen so man girls in all my life" Her father joked.

" Our little Ava is just the little popular one now isn't she" Her mother said as she kissed her on the head.

" Mama" Ava huffed " of course I am not popular, I just have a lot of friends". Her father stood up and walked over to a still, where a newspaper lay. He picked it up for Ava to see. She saw that it was the

" Daily Prophet". Ava looked confussed " You get the Daily Prophet?" she asked. Her mother chuckled

" Of course we do, we want to know what's going on in our daughters life".

" We also read about Harry Potter and He – who- must – not – be – named. We understand everything that is going on in the Wizarding world". Ava smiled " But I would like to say that I can tell the Daily Prophet is a load of rubbish". Ava nodded " your right dad, they sometimes try to blame incidents on innocent people, but even though they are stupid, it doesn't mean that they are always wrong about stuff, but usually you would know what is a load of crap and what isn't".

Her parents smiled at her. She bid them goodnight and walked upstairs to her room. Right when she hit her comfortable mattress she fell asleep.

The Christmas weeks went by fast. All she ever did with her Mom was shop and went to movies and did as much as they could together. As promised almost every single day she got a letter from Donna, and almost every single day Ava would write one to her. She also got letters from all her other friends on the latest gossip and how much they missed her.

One day she got one particular letter, it was white with some green stripes along the side. She looked to see who it was from and she gasped. For it said " The Malfoy residence." Ava wanted to be sick. How dare he write to her. She wasn't sure if she should open it or not. She listened to her brain and ended up opening it. She wanted to see what he would say. As she opened it and looked at what he wrote, her face paled and she ripped the letter into millions of pieces. On the letter were only three words. It said

**I Miss You**

Ava was sick. He was disgusting and she was furious that he would even think about writing her a letter. She wrote to Donna right away about what had happened. She was hoping to get an answer by tomorrow. Christmas day was the day after tomorrow so she wanted her to write her a letter before she was too busy to talk to her. Ava hopped into bed but she couldn't help but stare at the torn pieces of the letter. She made a disgusted face and turned over and went to sleep.

Ava woke up early in the morning with the letter still in her mind.

She turned to look back at the ripped letter. She scowled at it. If only she was allowed to use magic outside of school, she would if burned the letter until it turned into nothing. Not even ash.

Ava realized that she couldn't go back to sleep, so she spent the rest of the early morning writing letters to her friends and reading her books and reading some history on Hogwarts. At 6 am she got out of her warm bed and trudged down the stairs. She ate breakfast and went to go have a shower. When she came back down her parents were already up. " Good morning darling" her mom said and smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Her dad just finished reading the Daily Prophet and the Muggle newspaper and looked at his daughter. " Your mother and I will be gone all day, so you can do whatever you want, you can go swimming, I will leave you money for pizza, but don't leave this neighborhood" Her parents both kissed her on the head and they left. Ava looked at the Daily Prophet and walked upstairs to her room to read some more.

Pauper was sitting on her bed with a letter in her beak. Ava patted the owl on the head and gave her a treat as she opened the letter, To her relief it was from Donna.

**_Dear Ava._**

**_What a disgusting pig. Don't send him back any more letters, if he sends more tell me straight away. Remember the promise you made to me Ava. If it is getting worse you will tell someone, and this is getting pretty bad. Please tell me if anything else happens, I miss you and hope your having a wonderful vacation._**

**_Talk to you soon._**

**_Love Donna_**

Ava folded the note and put it with the rest of her letters. At least Donna is there to help her.

The day dragged by very slowly, Ava wrote more letters and she cleaned up the house. She did order a pizza and watched a movie which she enjoyed, then she went to the neighbourhoods indoor pool and did some lengths. Ava was a swimmer and she did as much as she could to make herself even better. In the summer she would try out for competitions and she has gotten 1st three years in a row. She was very proud of herself. She stayed practicing at the pool for two more hours. She was exaughsted, Christmas was tomorrow and she couldn't wait to open presents.

When she got home she pulled on her fuzzy pajamas and jumped under the covers. Next thing she knew everything went black and a second later she was being shaken awake by her mother " Honey com'on get up". Ava groaned and rolled over " Mama leave me alone, I am trying to sleep". " Its Christmas, don't tell me you don't want to open your presents. Ava groaned and rolled out of ben. She walked down the stairs and into the living room. Her father lit the fire and she could smell coffee and cinnamon rolls. Cinnamon rolls were her favourite part of christmas.

When Ava walked into the living room, her mouth dropped. There were presents scattered all alone the floor, and under the tree. Here parents have never given her so much before. " Mom, Dad, you really out did yourself this year" she said. " Oh honey be quiet, we wanted to show you how proud we are of you and anyway since you have been gone for 2 months we have some extra cash. Now come on lets open your presents"

It took all morning to unwrap each and every single present. Her mother gave her many clothes and hair and nail accessories. She had to admit her mother had a very good sense in fashion. Her father gave her books and magazines and even Pauper got presents. He got a little toy mouse to chew on and a ball. Ava got him a little blanket for those extra cold nights. Pauper seemed very grateful for all her presents and she flew to a corner of the room and chewed happily on her toy mouse.

Ava went over to her mother and father and gave them both tight hugs. " Thank you mom and dad, I appreciate all of it". Before she could take her stuff up to her room her parents looked at her " I think you missed a present dear" her mother said and pointed to the rather long present that her dad was holding.

Ava gasped. She knew what it was. When her father gave it to her she ripped open the wrappings. Sitting there was a broomstick. But it wasn't just a normal broom, it was the Nimbus 2003. She couldn't stop staring at it.

Even though she didn't say thank you, her parents knew that it was one of the happiest moments in her life.

Ava gently ran her finger over the shiny new wood. This broom was all hers. She couldn't wait to go outside to try it. She gently set her broom on the floor and turned to her parents to give them her presents. She gave her Mom and midnight blue witch's hat and a golden necklace that had a picture of Ava waving and smiling at them. Her mom's eyes filled with tears and she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Ava then gave her dad a penknife, which allows anyone that has it to open any locked door, even if it has a spell on it. She also gave her dad a red and gold sweater that had the Gryffindor lion on the front on it. Her father smiled happily and put on his sweater.

Ava thanked her parents again one more time and went up to her room to send all her friends presents. She wrapped a pair on beautiful earring for Donna. She has been constantly telling Ava for a while on how much she wanted them. She even sent Seamus a present since he was kind enough to give her one, she also gave him a Penkife, though right as she wrapped it she realized all thing trouble he could do with it she debated on wether unwrapping it and giving it to someone more responsible like Dean but she ended up deciding that Seamus deserved it.

She would send Pauper tomorrow with her present, right now she was happy with her new toys. Then she went downstairs to eat a Christmas breakfast with her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

The holidays went by faster than Ava realized, because next thing she knew, she as back at the train station saying goodbye to her mother and father. After what felt like a million hugs from her parents she boarded the train to find her friends.

" Ava!"

Ava turned to see who was calling her name, but right when she turned a pair of arms grabbed her into a hug. " Donna!" she said " its so good to see you".

" Its good to see you too, I missed you so much, you have to tell me how your holiday went, but right now lets find the others".

Donna and Ava looked for their friends, but they couldn't find them. Instead they found an empty compartment. If the others showed up then they could join them.

" So how was your holiday?" Ava asked.

" Meh, it could have been better, I was happy to see my family though" She said. " You?"

" It was good, I spent a lot of time with my parents, and guess what? I got a broomstick from them on Christmas". Donna's mouth dropped " Really? Have you practiced?".

Ava nodded " yeah I have been practicing all week, not to brag but I think that I am getting rather good at it" Donna chuckled. Then her face became serious. " Ava tell me about Draco's letter". Ava shrugged

" there is not much to tell, it came and it said I miss you on it and that is all".

" Wow what a prat" Donna said. Ava agreed " yeah desperate much?"

Donna giggled " too bad he can't get anyone".

They both giggled

A few hours later. Ava could see the castle in the horizon " home". She thought to herself. She realized why her house felt so different. It didn't feel like home anymore, it just felt like she was visiting. Hogwarts was her home, her life. She couldn't wait to take her classes again and to sleep in her soft bed.

Donna and Ava put on their robes. Then they heard the whistle and they felt the train stop. Ava jumped with excitement.

She and Donna went to get their trunks, and went to the carriages to go to the school

When they got there they set their trunks with the rest of the pile and headed off to the great hall for dinner. Before they could even make it Donna and Ava heard Squeals and their names being called. The two friends turned to see Nancy, Gemma, Hermione, Evelyn, Stacey, Mary and Elaine running toward them. Soon Ava and Donna were gasping for breath as their friends group hugged them.

Áva heard a laugh behind them and then heard someone say " Woah calm down you guys, you don't want to kill them".

When the girls let go, she looked behind them to se Seamus, Ben, Harry, Ron, Adian, Jacob and Tyler walked toward them. Ava blushed she hasn't seen Seamus for 3 weeks, and she forgot how cute he was, his eyes sparkled when he saw her. " How was your holiday?" Ben asked them.

" It was alright, Ava got a broomstick from her parents" Donna said. All of the boys eyes went wide

" Really? What kind of a broomstick?" Seamus asked. " Nimbus 2003" Ava stated. Dean stared at her wide eyed " No way…. With that broom, you will be the Quidditch champion." Ava smiled at him

then she turned and looked at everyone piling into the Great Hall. Her stomach rumbled and Seamus laughed.

" I see your appetite hasn't changed, lets go get something to eat". They walked in the Great Hall and took seats next to Harry, Ron and Neville, Evelyn, Mary and Stacey went to their own houses.

After a long and boring welcome home speech made by Professor Dumbledore. The plates immediately filled up with food. Ava grabbed the first sandwich she saw and bit into it. Donna laughed at her.

Even with all this happiness going on, Ava refused to turn around to look over at the Slytherin table. She knew he was watching her. She could feel it.

Instead of turning around she busied herself by grabbing more food.

…..

Later that night it started to rain. Ava laid her head on her fluffy pillow and snuggled under the covers. She listened to the noises of her dorm. Donna and Hermione were both softly snoring. Elaine was mumbling slightly in her sleep

One of the boys was snoring very loudly next door. She realized that it was probably Dean. Seamus was always complaining on how loud he is. Ava turned over and focused on the sound of the rain and she fell into a light sleep.

FEW HOURS LATER

" no No NO, STOP STOP LEAVE ME ALONE!, GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!"

Ava bolted out of her bed and saw Elaine thrashing around in her bed and banging on the walls, she sighed and went to go help her friend, she saw everyone else get out of bed to shush her and go calm her down. This was one of Elaine's night scares. She didn't hear any more of Dean's snoring, she assumed he was awake and was trying to get back to sleep. The boys knew of Elaine's night scares. Actually everyone in Gryffindor knew. Elaine was very loud and would usually scream and bang. Everyone pitied the girls that slept with her.

They would often ask Elaine what she dreams about, but she never remembers.

Even though it has happened to Ava dozens of times, she never told anyone how much Elaine scared her every night. It was terrifying to listen to Elaine scream and thrash, like she was in pain. She knew her dorm mates felt the same, even if they didn't say anything

Elaine's screams soon turned into sobs, Hermione hugged her and looked at the girls. Elaine has never cried before, she would usually scream and then go back to sleep like nothing happened, but this time was different. Elaine was sobbing so loudly that she thought the whole school would wake up . Donna gave Ava a sulky look as she rubbed Elaine's back. Ava was soothing Elaine by playing with her hair and whispering calming words in her ear. Soon Elaine turned over and started softly snoring again.

The other girls shook their tired heads and Nancy groaned quietly as they went back to bed. Ava watched Elaine for a little bit longer then headed off to her own bed but didn't fall asleep.

Elaine was known for sleep walking and talking and having night scares almost every night.

She and her dorm mates had to wake up to her noise and then calm her down and assure her that she was all right and to go back sleep. They never had experienced her sleep walking, and Ava was fine with that, she always feared that she would wake up one night to Elaine standing by her bed watching her.

Ava pushed the thought out of her head and forced herself to sleep.

When Ava woke up she felt exaughsted. She looked and saw Elaine up and already showered, dressed and putting on her clothes. " Rise and Shine sleeping beauties, why are you all so tired?" she asked. Nancy groaned " well there are a few reasons" she snarled. Elaine's face suddenly flushed red " oh no, not again" she whispered. Gemma nodded while rubbing her tired eyes.

" I am so sorry you guys" Elaine said.

" Its fine" Ava mumbled " But maybe we should see Professor Mcgonogal about this. This happens at least 4 times a week and whatever is going on through your head at night cannot be normal".

Elaine sighed " your right, maybe I will see her tonight". Everyone agreed. Donna sat up in bed

" come on," She groaned "we don't want to be late".

Everyone yawned and got up. Ava took a quick shower and changed into her school robes. She dried and curled her hair with her wand and then headed down the stairs with everyone else.

In the Great Hall Elaine got a few stares from her fellow Gryffindors. Elaine blushed and whispered to Ava " was I really that loud".

Ava hesitated but said " Elaine you were screaming, it took a while for us to calm you down". Are you sure you don't remember anything from last night?" Elaine shook her head.

" No I honestly don't, like I tell you every time, I don't remember anything" Ava nodded and sat down at a seat and grabbed some oatmeal, Elaine sat down next to her. Tyler, Dean, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron and Harry further down the table talking with some fellow Gryffindors. Donna was helping herself to some cereal.

Ava watched Elaine's face grow red from embarrassment as people continued watching her. All of a sudden Elaine rose from her seat. " I am going to talk to Madam Pomfrey" she announced and walked out of the Great Hall with a few glances from other Gryffindors.

The friends sighed, Ava smiled " Hopefully she gets some help, because I don't know about the rest of you but I actually like to sleep at night"

Donna chuckled " So are you ready for Potions". Ava sighed " No I am not ready, but I have no choice, if only we could just skip potions, or at least have a new teacher". She or Donna were not fans of Professor Snape.

" Oh well, we might as well head on down to Potions now" Donna said. Ava sighed and got up from her chair. They said bye to the rest of their friends who had Astronomy next. As they were leaving the Great Hall they heard their names being called out. They turned to find Tyler and Ben running toward them.

" Whats up?" Donna asked.

" remember we have potions with you next so we thought we could walk with you guys" Ben said. Ava and Donna smiled and turned to walk to potions with Ben and Tyler walking beside them.

" So what's going on with Elaine?" Tyler asked. " We saw her leave the Great Hall, doesn't she have potions with us as well?"

" She went to go see Madam Pomfrey, we were a little worried about her at night, if you know what I mean" Ava said.

Tyler rubbed the back of his head " yeaaah… , she was pretty loud last night".

" Yeah I was surprised, she was actually louder than Dean" Ben chuckled.

Donna laughed " True, true, Dean is pretty loud when it comes to snoring"

Ben sighed " she is pretty messed up, when it comes to sleep I mean"

" Yeah, but if we don't get a proper nights sleep soon, we are going to be the messed up ones." Ava said.

They all laughed and walked into the Potions room, Donna and Ava sat down in a double seat near the front and Ben and Tyler sat in the back. Elaine did not show up to class.

A cool a horrible voice floated across the room "Miss. Bronson may I ask where Miss. Doyle is today?"

"She is in the hospital wing sir" Ava said

Snape Squinted " are you quiet sure, from what I saw I just saw her walk out of the Great Hall"

Ava huffed " Yes I am quiet sure, she left the Great Hall to go to the Hospital Wing". Snape glared at Ava. Seeing as though he couldn't find a reason to take any house points off. He turned around.

" Tonight I will be giving you a homework assignment. You will write a 3 page essay on the sleeping draught and its uses, you will hand this in tomorrow!" the class groaned and protested but Snape would not hear of it

" Enough!" he bellowed. Then he turned toward Ava and Donna

" If your friend doesn't hand in a report by tomorrow, she gets a zero".

Donna complained " But Professor that's not –",

" I said enough!"

Then he turned around and walked over to his desk leaving the students to finish their potions work for the day.

" This is so unfair" Ava whispered. " We will be in the library all night tonight, plus we have to find some way to help Elaine pass". Donna nodded " maybe we can do it for her" she suggested.

Ava shrugged, she really didn't want to do two reports but she wanted Elaine to pass. " I guess we will have to wait until tonight to see if she gets back" Donna nodded " okay we will talk about it at lunch"

The next class that Ava and Donna headed to was Astronomy. Ava enjoyed this class very much. She loved stars and different planets.

Though the next classes she had were very boring and extremely easy. She was top in her Muggle Studies class which was not too difficult since she already learned everything. Elaine didn't show up for any of her classes yet.

Pretty soon it was lunch. But Ava and Donna didn't have time to enjoy a nice break. Right after wolfing down a couple of sandwiches, they headed off to the library to finish their potions essay.

Ava sighed as they sat down at a quiet spot in the library. " Man, I am going to get Snape back for this"

Donna giggled " You and me both"

Then they went into a conversation about Snape's big nose, which caused them glares from a few Slytherin students around them.

" So I will start with the first half and you can do the second half" Donna said.

" Second half of what?" Ava asked. " Elaine's essay of course" Donna said. " We haven't seen her all day, she doesn't deserve to fail, she has done nothing wrong".

Ava agreed " alright, but we have to make it completely different from our own essay's or Snape will know and he will have all of our buts in detention for the rest of the school year"

Donna nodded and they both set off to work on their homework.

A few minutes passed and all of a sudden the library was filled with laughter and whispering. Ava turned around to see what was going on and turned to see Neville, sprawled along the floor with his papers everywhere, it appears that he tripped and it didn't appear that anyone was going to help him.

Ava huffed at everyone's rudeness towards him and immediately got up and walked over to where he was laying. She squatted down next to him.

" Neville are you alright" she whispered.

" M'all right, M'all right, just tripped over someone's foot" He said and pointed to where he fell.

Ava turned to where Neville was pointing and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind their books. Ava's eyes flashed. She knew that this was no accident.

Before she could stop herself she stomped right up to Malfoy and grabbed the book from his hand.

He looked up at her smirking.

" you're a git!" she said quiet loudly.

" Better that then being part of the Longbottom family." Mafloy said twice as loud "They are a disgrace to the wizarding world. Good thing Bellatrix got rid of the parents! They probably deserved all the torture they got. Tho blood trai -

Malfoy didn't finish , The slap echoed throughout the whole library. Ava hand stung, but she didn't care, she was appalled. How could Malfoy say such awful things to Neville. She didn't even know that his parents where murdered and now the half the school knew in a few seconds. She wasn't about to let Malfoy embarrass Neville like that.

Malfoy's eyes were filled with shock. But the shock soon turned into fury. He stood up and looked right into Ava's face. His hand twitching as if he was deciding on whether to pummel her right then.

Ava didn't move and she looked right back at him, her stare twice as hard. Though she had to admit. His stare was frightening her quite a bit. She has never seen him so angry before. It looked like he was going to wring her neck right there in the library. She was not going to show her fear. Instead she but her hands on her hips and looked him right in the eye.

Soon Professor Dunne the librarian came over. She had a look in her eye that looked like she wanted to kill.

" What is going on over here!" she screeched. Malfoy smirked at Ava and then turned to the librarian and put on his innocent face.

" Professor, I was just sitting here minding my own business when she came and slapped me across the face"

Professor Dunne looked at Ava " is this true Miss. Bronson? Did you slap him?"

Ava nodded " Yes ma'am but I assure you it was not for no reason. He purposely tripped Neville." And she pointed to where Neville was laying on the ground with Donna helping him pick up his things. His face was red from embarrassment and he had tears of anger from the announcement of his parents. But Ava could of also sworn that she saw a look of admiration in his eyes and he looked up at her and smiled.

Professor Dunne huffed " well I am shocked at both of you for your childish behavior, especially from you Miss Bronson. I have heard many great things from you by other teachers. But never the less you both acted irresponsibly and you are to leave this library at once. You may come back when you feel mature enough to study in this library, now scoot!"

Ava huffed and walked over to Neville and helped him pick up the rest of his things. Then she and Donna both grabbed their things and they all left the library. Ava looked to where Malfoy was sitting and saw that he and his little gang had already left

" C'mon, lets head back to the common room, where Malfoy can't bother us." Donna stated.

Ava turned to Neville " sorry about what happened, are you okay?"

Neville nodded " yeah, I really appreciated what you did back there, I am so sick of Malfoy's crap."

Donna smiled at him " anytime Neville"

Then they headed back to the common room. Where it was quiet and they couldn't be annoyed by

Malfoy or Parkinson.

Ava was almost done all her homework. She ended up finishing Snape's essay and now she was on to Muggle studies. But she couldn't seem to concentrate. She kept replaying Malfoys nasty little speech about Neville's parents in her head. She didn't know that Neville's parents were murdered, even worse tortured to death.

She glanced over at Neville. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on his essay for Astronomy.

Ava looked down and tried very hard to concentrate on her History of Muggles book.

After a good 10 minutes she closed the book with a sigh. She looked over at Donna who still seemed to be struggling to finishing her essay for Snape. Ava got up and went to the bookcase and pulled out a book and went back to the fireplace to read.

A few minutes later the loud sound of laughter tumbled in threw the entrance of Gryffindor tower and she saw Dean, Seamus, Tyler, Harry and Ron climb through the whole. It took a few seconds until they spotted Neville, Ava and Donna and they came to sit with them.

When they sat down their voices lowered. They seemed a bit tired out from all their laughing and pretty soon they just stared into the fire.

Ava couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. They turned to her with confused expressions on their faces " What are you going on about?" Seamus asked. Ava laughed again " doesn't matter" she replied.

" what where you guys up too?" she asked.

They burst into laughter again " You should of seen the wicked prank Fred and George pulled on Snape. It was brilliant"

Donna chuckled and looked up at Ava " boys" she said and she and Ava snickered.

Then Donna noticed that Ava wasn't doing her work " Woah, are you done already?" when Ava nodded. Donna looked bewildered " I didn't even see you finish, did you finish Elaine's half of her essay" Ava nodded again and pointed to the sheet of paper on the table. Donna stared with her mouth wide open.

" Honestly Ava, sometimes I think you smarter than Hermione, I mean you just whiz threw everything, you don't even study for tests."

" its true you know" Ben said " some of us don't even understand how it comes so easily with you" the others agreed with him.

Ava chuckled " you guys are just exaggerating, I listen in class. That's why I don't study, And if I don't listen, then I go over the homework twice as hard so I can understand it. You guys are making me sound like a genius."

" That's because you are a genius" Seamus said and smiled.

" your just being modest" Donna said.

Ava started to protest but she heard the portrait hole open and Elaine walked right in. Ava gasped. She didn't hear from Elaine all day.

Everyone else stared at her, Donna and Ava both stood up and ran to her. " How are you feeling?" Ava asked.

Elaine shrugged " I feel fine. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion that was supposed to put me in a heavy sleep. I feel a little tired so I think I will head off to bed"

" But Elaine – " Donna started. But She just waved and walked up the stairs.

" What's with her?" Ron asked. But Ava and Donna shrugged. " We don't know, but hopefully the potion that madam Pomfrey gave her will work." Donna said.

Ava nodded. She wanted a good nights sleep and she was hoping that tonight would be the night. I guess we will just have to wait and see. She thought to herself


	10. Chapter 10

Ava awoke the next morning earlier than usual. She felt like she just got the best sleep ever. Elaine didn't make any noise at all, except with the occasional mumble. She got up and showered and dressed. By the time she got back to her dorm, everyone was up and getting dressed. Ava sat on her bed and waited for them.

" I guess whatever Madam Pomfrey gave you last night worked" Nancy said to Elaine.

" Yeah I felt like I slept forever. It felt amazing" Gemma said.

" How does the potion that she gave you work?" Hermione asked

" I don't really know" Elaine murmured. " I am just suppose to take 2 sips of it every night, and it puts me into a deep sleep. But I am not suppose to take too much or I probably wouldn't wake up for a few nights. She also said the deeper I am asleep. The more likely it is for me to sleep walk."

Ava stiffened, she didn't like the sound of the sleep walking idea " Well you better be careful with the potion" she said " It could be dangerous when you sleep walk. Especially in Hogwarts, who knows where you could go" she finished

Elaine just shrugged " I think it would be neat to walk around the whole castle at night, who knows I could find a secret passage or something. Gemma shudderd " I think it would be creepy"

When they made their way into the Great hall they saw Harry and Ron and waved to them

Harry and Ron came over to sit beside them. " So Elaine, no more noise I guess?" Harry asked.

Elaine smiled " Nope, all done, for now on I am normal". Harry and Ron laughed

"Elaine you are far from being normal" someone said while laughing

They all turned and saw Tyler walking toward them. Elaine blushed and smiled. She always blushed when she saw Tyler.

Tyler took a seat next to Elaine and smiled, Elaine blushed even harder and pretended to be interested at what was on her breakfast plate.

Ava chuckled and picked up her fork, but she dropped it suddenly as Seamus sat down rather hard across from her, shaking the whole table and causing Ava to jump and drop her fork which was now somewhere underneath the table under dozens of feet. Ava huffed at him " you really should learn not to be rude"

Seamus just waved her off " I am not going to hear a lecture from you today, it's already a bad enough day as it is without you always telling me about my manners, for once I need space from your nagging",

Ava stared at him, she couldn't believe that he said that to her. _I don't nag do I? Was all that was going through her mind. Her shock was soon replaced by anger. " Nag? Nag!.." Before she could say anything else though, Dean and Neville sat down next to Seamus,_

" Sorry Ava, he's really upset right now" Dean whispered

"What happened" Nancy asked. Seamus glared right at her " those two snakes are what happened, Snape and Malfoy!" he said rather loudly, " Stupid Oaf! Blames everything on me like its my damn fault!" he pounded his fist on the table and looked down. Neville looked scared of him and moved a little down the table.

" We were just walking to the great hall when Malfoy shows up" Dean said. " He said some things about us that you wouldn't even want us to repeat, and I swore for a second there I thought Seamus was going to beat him into nothing but instead he walked up and whispered something in his ear, which obviously scared Malfoy enough into telling Snape, and he still won't tell us what he said!" Dean said the last part with anger

Everyone turned to Seamus who just smirked " Trust me, you don't want to know"

" Malfoy ran and told Snape that Seamus jinxed him and even though we told Snape that he didn't do it he still got 50 points taken from Gryffindor, along with 2 week detentions and a 3 page essay on controlling your temper" Dean said the last part with a snicker and Tyler laughed at him " That's really embarrassing"

" Are you going to write the essay?" Hermione asked. Seamus just laughed " of course not, he can give me as many detentions as he wants but there is no way I will write it"

Ava hesitated, but said " I don't know Seamus, who knows what Snape can do, he can keep you from playing Quidditch next year" Seamus just shrugged " Well then I don't have to worry about the essay till next year then" He grinned at her and leaned back. Ava gave no expression to him whatsoever and went back to eating her breakfast. If he wanted to ruin his school life, fine!, she would have no part of it.

Ava glanced up and saw him looking at her, all of a sudden she didn't want to be near him and his grumpiness,

She got up rather suddenly with her books in her hand, " I am going to head to class" Ava announced rather annoyed. Donna looked at her confused " But we don't have class for another half an hour, and you hate going to class early,

Ava huffed " well maybe if I am there half an hour early I can earn back the 50 house points that he lost!"

Ava looked over to Seamus before she turned and marched out of the Great hall, Donna was right, Ava hated going to class early, but she wanted to get away from Seamus, instead of going to class she walked around the school and fumed quietly at Seamus,

How dare he!. Maybe I was nagging, but he was just being rude, and I don't nag all the time, if he wants his space then fine! I will give him his space… forever!"

Ava was so mad that she didn't even see in front of her and didn't notice that someone was headed right in her direction until she fell, her books flew all over the floor. " I am so sorry" she said out of breath since the person hit her In the stomach,

" No, No I am sorry I am the one that hit you, are you alright?"

A hand reached out to Ava, and she looked up to find the most handsome boy she ever saw, he had dark brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, her favorite colour mixture of hair and eyes, Ava blushed and grabbed his hand " Yes I am okay" she smiled and watched as he went to pick up her books, he held them out to her " Thanks for helping me", he laughed " its no problem, sorry about that, where were you going in such a hurry"

" Oh, uh no where I just had something on my mind is all" , but whatever was on Ava's mind before had completely disappeared lost in her thoughts, she couldn't stop looking at the boy in front of her. He was gorgeous, he had black hair and was muscular, his smile as wide and happy and his teeth were pearly white, The boy opened his mouth" Oh -

" hey mudblood!"

The boy spun around, but Ava had no need to turn around, as she knew of only two people that could spoil such a perfect moment, but the one of them was probably talking to Dean and Neville about how much she nagged, the other one was far worse, Ava slowly turned around to see Malfoy walking with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, he smirked at her as he walked towards her, and his smirk went wider as he saw the person standing next to her

The boy that helped her up looked at Malfoy in disgust as he stopped in front of them " I got your little boyfriend in trouble today mudblood, it looks like I have won the battle between me and him for now"

Ava's grimace turned into a snarl " Is that what you call it? You think you won just because you told Snape on Seamus since your daddy wasn't here to protect you! That's disgusting Mafloy, I have one name for people like you, not a winner, but a coward! So go home and write to your mommy that yet again, you just got beat by a girl!"

Malfoy's face turned white and the look on his face was a mixture of embarrassment, anger and fury, he knew that the people around them stopped to list so yet again he got publicly humiliated, instead of hitting her he turned to the boy next to her who had a smug look on his face " and who might this be" he said sourly before Ava could answer the boy stepped in front of them " I am Logan, and from what I heard, your Malfoy the snake, so why don't you leave before you embarrass yourself any more" Malfoy turned white again and looked toward Ava

" Wow Mudblood 2 boys in only a few weeks, wait till I tell the school how much of a whore you are" Then he turned on his heel and sped quickly away with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind him.

Logan turned to Ava and smiled " I can walk you to class if you want, so we can get to know each other better" Ava agreed and he helped her with some of her books and they began walking to class

" that Malfoy guy sure seems like a jerk" he said

" Yeah but fortunately his only friends were those two Gargoyles behind him" She chuckled, he laughed back " I am Logan by the way and I am in 4th year in Hufflepuff" Ava smiled " I'm Ava and I am a third year in Gryffindor"

"so who is this boyfriend that Malfoy talked about"

Ava's face went completely red " No no! its nothing like that, we are just friends,_ well I wouldn't exactly call us friends" she whispered the last part to herself"_

" That's what they all say" Logan laughed,

" I am saying it because its true, friends is all we will be and its all we will ever be" she said

" Okay, okay I believe you" he said playfully with his hands up in surrender, Ava laughed, but they way he held his hands up reminded her of when she and Seamus were in the common room and she told him off to stop bugging her and he did the exact same thing as Logan just did with his hands. She smacked herself in the head, _stop it Ava, he was a jerk to you, he will always be a jerk to you"_

Her class was just up ahead " Thank you for walking me" she said

" No problem" he answered " if you need any escorts to class just let me know" he smiled and walked away, Ava sighed and didn't even realize when someone walked up behind her " Who was that?" Stacey said, making Ava jump, " Oh, it was no one, lets get to class"

Stacey squinted her eyes at her " are you keeping something from us Ava Bronson"

Ava laughed " No No he was just walking me to class"

Stacey gasped " really? Ava he is hot! I heard of him I think that is Logan Rye, he is in fourth year, and he's on the quidditch team too!" Ava tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach

" Everyone was wondering where you were, you said you were going to come early but its already 5 minutes till class starts so I came to look for you" she said

They walked in together and sat down across from Donna and Elaine, Seamus and Tyler were in front of them. Donna leaned over, " where were you?" she hissed " You said that you would be here early"

" She got sidetracked by Logan Rye" Stacey giggled, Donna gasped, Stacey nodded " he walked her to class" Donna looked at Ava. Tyler turned around " I heard he is major at quidditch" Seamus didn't turn around even though Ava knew that he heard what they were talking about, " It wasn't just him guys, it was Malfoy too,"

Donna shook her head " What an idiot, he will never leave you alone will he?, I will just have to deal with him myself" and she pounded her fist on her hand for extra effect. Ava laughed but before she could say anything, Magonogal walked into the room, " everyone please take their seats!" she said rather loudly,

Ava sighed and couldn't wait to get this class over with

...

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Ava packed up her school stuff and went to go find her friends, outside her classroom was Logan.

" Hey Logan" she said with a smile, " Hey hallway buddy, I thought I could walk you to lunch"

Ava hesitated but smiled again " Sure, why not, I was just looking for my friends but I will probably find them in the Great Hall"

On the way to the Great Hall, they chatted about their school year and he swung an arm around her waist, something about this made Ava feel slightly uncomfortable but she ignored the feeling, all of a sudded something small hit Logan in the head, which made his hand pull away to rub the bump on his head. Ava looked around to see what hit him and saw Dean laughing, and Seamus showing off his evil, teasing smirk, but when his eyes trailed to Logan, they went dark

Seamus was holding some exploding beans in his hand which was what hit Logan in the head, though Ava was relived that his hand was gone from her waist she was furious that Seamus was interfere, she grabbed Logan's hand and stopped into the Great Hall, Logan went to Hufflepuff and Ava went to Gyrffindor.

Ava huffed and sat down beside Donna, " That Seamus Finnigan, I will kill him!"

Seamus and Dean did not come into the Great Hall, No one knew why but Ava hoped that they both got in trouble with Snape


	11. Chapter 11

During class the next day, Ava noticed that Seamus wasn't really himself, he was quiet and he seemed agitated about something, she noticed during class that he was unknowingly grinding his quill into his desk, making a shallow hole, he bit his lip in anger and his expression was hard.

After class was over Ava was so busy wondering what was wrong with Seamus that she wasn't listeing to what Donna was saying to her, much less thinking about see what was in front of her while walking. she didn't realize where she was going and bumped into someone, before she could say anything the person laughed

" Do you ever watch were your going" he said in a joking way. Ava looked up and her face lit up,

" Hey Logan, sorry about that" she chuckled nervously to herself

Donna poked her secretly In the arm " I will see you later Ava" she said and winked and walked away, Ava couldn't help but blush

" How are you?" she asked. He sighed " Same old, same old, I am so busy with Quidditch that I never have time to do any homework" he looked at her " I heard from people that you are one of the brains in your class, maybe you would like to help me sometime?"

Ava hesitated, she never liked being alone with people that she never knew well, it made her feel uncomfortable, he is just being nice, she thought to herself, he is a nice guy and just wants to get to know me better.

She looked at him and smiled " I would love to help you sometime" she said,

he grinned " Really? That would mean a lot, do you want to come to the library tomorrow during lunch?"

" Yeah sure" she said, then she noticed that his eyes were on her hair " what are you looking at?" she asked

He smiled slightly " I just noticed how pretty your hair looks in the light, it makes it look somewhat gold"

Ava was sure that her whole face including her ears turned beat red, no boy has said that to her, well she figured no boy ever would, he thought that guys never noticed those little features.

" Th-thank you" she stuttered, his hand reached out to lightly tug on a strand in front of her ear,

suddenly a light hit Logan's hand that was on her hair and a pop was heard, he yelped and quickly pulled away. Ava gasped and took his hand and looked at it, there was a burn mark on it and he winced in pain when she touched it

" sorry about that" said a voice behind them, she already knew who it was before she turned to look at him, Seamus walked up with a slight glare in his eye was talking in a fake sympathetic voice "I was aiming for the guy over there" he pointed to a random student who was walking from his class

Logan turned around to look at the kid " But he is a first year" he said.

Seamus shrugged "they are always the easiest to get" Logan looked at him with a shocked look in his eyes and Ava glared at him.

Seamus held out his hand " I am Seamus Finnigan, Ava's friend" he said with a slight snarl in his voice

Logan held out the hand that was not injured " I am Logan Rye, also Ava's friend" he also said with a slight snarl in his voice,

Ava figured that he noticed the way Seamus was treating him. They shook hands quite firmly, then he looked back at Ava with a softer expression " I will see you in the Library tomorrow, talk to you later" and then he walked away.

" You may want to go to the hospital wing for that burn" Seamus yelled after him " It was the jinx that makes the burn spread all over the body"

Logan turned around and glared at him " Thanks for the tip" he said and walked away more quickly

Seamus glared after him, Ava was furious. she stepped in front of him " What was that all about?" she practically yelled,

Seamus turned is angry gaze to her " What does he mean that your meeting him in the library tomorrow?"

he said as he ignored her question,

" it means Seamus Finnigan that I am meeting him in the Library tomorrow" she said sarcastically

" But anyway Why would you care?, we are just friends and I am helping him with his homework" she started to walk away,

Seamus ran up beside her " I have seen the way he looks at you, he looks at you like you're just a toy to play with"

Ava stopped cold " How dare you!" she yelled, Seamus backed away slightly, Ava marched up to him " How dare you say that about him!" she yelled again,

Seamus stood up full height then, about 2 inches taller than her " You let him touch you…twice! And you hardly even know him" he yelled back.

Ava hunched over slightly "okay, so maybe I was wrong to do that, but you had no right to barge in, I know how to handle myself!"

" Oh really? Like how you handle yourself with Malfoy?" Ava just stared at him.

he stopped cold after he realized what he just said. It took all Ava had to hold back the tears in her eyes from spilling. He stuttered when he saw the look on Ava's face " Ava, that came out all wrong"

Ava ignored him and stomped over to him and poked him hard in the chest " You are mean and heartless! Logan is nice to me and he cares about my feelings Unlike you!" she screamed, she saw his expression drop, Not feeling nearly satisfied but knew that it was enough she gave him one more glare and walked away from him

" Where are you going?" he asked as she walked away

" Anywhere will be fine as long as your not there, you wanted your space from my nagging, remember?

That did it for her, she smiled to herself. His expression quickly dropped as he remembered the day before, she glared at him one more time and whipped around and continued on her way.

…..

She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care as long as it was far away from Seamus, she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes as she pushed through the crowed, but it was harder to keep control, she started to run, she had 2 more classes to attend but she didn't care if she missed them, she ran outside towards Hagrid's house,

she was very close with Hagrid but she didn't feel like speaking to him now, right now she wanted to be alone, she sat on a rock far away from the castle and cried.

Even though what Seamus said was not even close to as mean as what Malfoy has said to her, it hurt her because it came from him and what he said hurt her more than all the words that Malfoy did and would say to her.

She didn't know how long she cried but when she stopped it was starting to get dark out. " They will probably be having dinner soon" She said to herself. But she didn't care, she didn't feel like eating, instead she just sat there staring into the darkness of the forbidden forest, she didn't realize how close she was to the forbidden forest until she looked up, it was dark and scary. She got up and slowly made her way up to the castle, by the time she reached the doors, it was dark.

She could hear people finishing their dessert and saw as people made their way up to their rooms. Ava made her way into the hall, Elaine, Tyler, Neville, Dean, Gemma and Nancy were sitting there, She walked up to them and slowly sat down. Elaine looked up and gasped " Ava your okay" she said as she hugged her.

Ava looked confused " of course I would be okay, why wouldn't I?" she asked. Nancy looked bewildered

" you were missing for hours, Donna just left around an hour to go look for you"

"she did?" Ava asked, "We didn't know where you were when you missed your classes but we started worrying when you were not at dinner, We were all worried about you, but Donna wanted to go look for you, so she wasn't a dinner either"

" Donna missed dinner because of me?" Ava asked. Gemma shrugged " Don't blame yourself, we told her you would show up sooner or later, but she insisted"

Ava sighed " I better go find her" she said, but then it suddenly occurred to her " Where is Seamus and Ben?" she asked

" They weren't here for dinner either, They said that they were heading up to the common room" Dean said.

" Heartless jerk" Ava said to herself, she was glad that Seamus didn't come after her but at the same time she wished that he followed her, she might of yelled at him but at least she would of know that he cared about her a little bit, but now she knew that he didn't care about her at all.

For the next half an hour, she ran around the castle searching for Donna, she finally gave up and went upstairs to see if Donna was there, when she reached the common room, she noticed that Ben and Seamus were not there, strange, she thought to herself. It was only 7 30, they wouldn't be in bed now.

She went up to her dorm and found Donna checking the closet and her bed. She turned when she heard the noise and ran up and hugged her. " Oh thank goodness your alright" She gasped " I have been looking everywhere for you, this was the last place I was going to look before I went to go tell Mcgonogal.

Ava didn't listen to her, she quietly sat on her bed.

Donna walked over to her. " Whats wrong?" she asked " Is it Draco?"

Ava shook her head " Its Seamus"

Donna looked at her like she didn't know what to say, then she got up and sat on her bed and waited for Ava to talk.

Ava told Donna about everything that had happened that day, about Logan and Seamus and running to the forbidden forest.. When she finished Donna didn't say anything at first

She took a deep breath and said " really, the forbidden forest? You could choose any place in this castle and you run to the forbideen forest?"

Ava huffed at her " Sorry I wasn't really thinking of where to go at the moment, my mind was too busy on other things, like Seamus Finnigan"

" your right, I am sorry its just, the forbidden forest is really dangerous, remember Harry and Draco saw You- Know- Who our first year"

" I wasn't right in it, I was just outside of it" she said.

" Well still, even if your that close can be dangerous"

Ava huffed " can we talk about my little problem right now?"

Donna sighed " I am really sorry about what happened today Ava and you were right that he didn't have to barge in but to tell you the truth, I thought that you would of known by now."

" Would of known what?" Ava asked. Donna sighed again " That he is jealous"

Ava just looked at her " he is not jealous" she said.

Donna looked frustrated " Just open your eyes Ava, he was jealous of Logan so he couldn't help but not butt in"

Ava shook her head " Your wrong, he doesn't care about my feelings, he just did it to get me mad"

Donna hid her face in her hands and groaned " If he didn't care about your feelings do you really think that he would interfere with you and Logan?"

Ava thought about this, she had nothing to say to that.

" He didn't like that Logan was fooling around with you so he barged in, he just wanted to protect you" Donna continued. Still Ava was not convinced. " Whatever, I am going to finish my homework and go to bed"

Ava heard Donna groan as she walked down to the common room, what a great day, she thought, 2 fights with two of my friends plus a lot of homework, what could make this day any better.

Ava sat down by the fireplace and opened up her books, she heard the common room door open and looked to see who walked in, Ben and Seamus crawled through the door, when they caught sight of Ava, Ben smiled and Seamus sighed.

" Good, Elaine said you came back" Ben said " Your were missing for a while, we thought that we had to call out a search party" He said. Ava smiled at him.

Ben turned and ran up the stairs, Seamus stayed behind a little while longer, he had a look of relief in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something to her, but decided not to. Ava turned away from him, still partially mad at him but mostly from embarrassment of yelling at him. After a few minutes she looked back up at him but he was gone.

Ava sighed, she didn't want to give in, but she wanted to apologize for the way she acted. She missed him always teasing her, she wanted to make things right again.

She heard the common room door open up again, she looked up to find Neville making his way in.

He looked up " hey" he said. She smiled back at him.

He sat down beside her " what are you working on?" he asked. " Astronomy, I don't know how much longer I can take it though" she smiled, Neville laughed at her

" I heard you went missing for a few hours" he said.

She groaned " Was it that obvious that I was gone?"

" Its you, of course its noticeable, everyone was worried about you" he said. Ava sighed " well not everyone" she said. Neville looked at her confused, and then it dawned on him " Oh you mean Seamus right?"

she looked at him curiously, he just shrugged " He was running all over the castle looking for you, I bumped into him. he didn't say much except that he had to go fix something and that he needed to find you"

Ava looked at him surprised " He was looking for me?", Neville nodded " yeah but Ben soon joined him"

Ava stared into the fireplace, she didn't say anything.

" You know, Seamus may seem like a git, a idiot, a tease and a prat, but trust me, deep down he is a really good guy, he cares about the people that he feels are close to him, and trust me, he really cares about you".

Ava looked at him " You seem to know a lot about him"

Neville just shrugged " I grew up with him and Ben, our mothers were best friends"

Ava laughed, " he must have been a hassle as a child" she said. Neville laughed " he always did get in trouble as a kid"

Neville suddenly yawned " I am going to head for bed, see you tomorrow" then he walked up to his room.

Ava stared into the fire for a little while longer and then decided that it was time for her to get to bed. As she crawled into bed she couldn't push the thought out of her mind, he really cares about me?


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Ava tried to think of what to say to Seamus, she noticed that in class he didn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. For the whole period he kept his head in his hands.

All day Ava was waiting for the perfect moment to talk to him, but it never came.

The day went by slowly, Ava was exaughsted, lately she wasn't getting much sleep and it was effecting her marks.

Elaine was sleep talking again, and waking everyone up.

Despite Madam Pomfrey's orders, Elaine started taking more of her potion every night. Donna warned her of what could happen, but Elaine wouldn't hear it.

Ava stayed out of the whole situation. She tried to figure out how to apologize to Seamus, but couldn't think of anything without making a fool of herself. Ava rubbed her head, she had a headache and her stomach hurt and she felt nauseous.

Ava assumed that it was from all the stress and drama going on in her life, so she pushed the feeling away.

Throughout the night Ava tried to block out Donna and Elaine's argument but by dinnertime she could take no more of it

"Stop it! Both of you! Just stop it!" she yelled, they looked at her with a surprised look on their faces

" I already have enough of a headache without both of you screaming in my ear!" she continued.

" Sorry Ava we didn't know you weren't feeling well" Elaine said. Ava sighed " its fine but can both of you just tone it down a notch, I have a headache from all this drama and we don't need anymore of that, especially between you two"

" are you sure its from stress" Donna asked. Ava shrugged " I don't know but with all that has been happening these past days it wouldn't be a surprise" she said.

" is it just your head that hurts?" Donna asked.

" No I have a big stomach ache too, I feel like I might barf" she groaned as her stomach started hurting again.

" well its not stress then, I think you sick, Maybe you should go to the ho-" Donna was cut off when Ava groaned loudly in pain and clutched her stomach and leaned over.

Elaine and Donna looked confused and scared " What's wrong?" Elaine asked.

Ava groaned again " its fine, nothing is wrong" but she continued to clutch her stomach. Donna looked worried, " it's not fine, you are going to the hospital wing" she clutched Ava's arm and led the way.

Ava's head hurt too, she clutched her head as it pounded.

She started to get dizzy, and suddenly an image popped up in her mind

There was a little boy, she was clutching him in her arms as a man in long dark robes screamed at them, he pointed his wand at them, surprisingly she didn't feel any pain, instead the little boy screamed and fell out of her arms, he rolled on the ground in pain " Stop!" she cried " STOP IT!, Please! Don't hurt him!"

" you will learn to control him!" the figure said, and he then pointed his wand to her and she felt the worst pain in her life, she fell to the ground

before she hit the ground, she woke up in the hospital Wing, she was laying on the bed while Madam Pomfrey and Donna were struggling to hold her down, Madam Pomfrey stroked her cheek " Its alright darling, calm down now" she soothed.

Ava was shaking, what just happened to her, she looked around, there was no little boy, there was no dark figure, just Donna and Madam Pomfrey.

" There's a good girl" Madam Pomfrey said, as Ava calmed down. She walked across the room to get a potion from the cupboard.

Ava looked over at Donna's pale face " what happened?" she asked. Ava couldn't help but to notice how much Donna was shaking, she was sweating and she looked frightened.

" While we were walking here, you just collapsed" she said " Then you started uncontrollably shaking and screaming, we didn't know what to do, we practically carried you here, you looked like you were in so much pain"

Madam Pomfrey came back with the potion " Here we go love, this will help with the stomach pains" she gave the bottle to Ava.

Donna looked at Ava " Oh. And there is something else you should know" she said.

" What?" Ava asked. Madam Pomfrey slightly smiled at her " You started menstruating, that's why you had those stomach pains" she said. Ava turned a deep shade of red, this happened to her right in front of her friends.

Donna smiled at her " Don't worry, mine happened in a worse situation". Ava took a few sips from the potion and the pain almost immediately ceased, she hid her face in her hands " I am so embarrassed" she said.

" Its okay, only you, me and Madam Pomfrey know" Donna said, then it occurred to Ava " Where is Elaine?" she asked. " Madam Pomfrey sent her to get Professor Macgonogal" Donna said . Ava whipped her head around to look at her " was I really that bad?" she said.

Donna shrugged " I didn't think it wasn't anything that Madam Pomfrey couldn't handle, but maybe it was worse than it looked" she saw the look on Ava's face, and quickly changed the subject " anyway about the one thing, I won't tell Elaine, I think its one of those things that her big mouth can't handle, she might accidentally spread it all over the school."

This statement didn't make Ava feel much better, why would she get Macgonogal? She wondered.

All of a sudden, Professor Macgonogal burst through the door, with Elaine right on her heels, she looked at Ava and breathed a sigh of relief, then walked over " How are you feeling dear?" she asked.

" Fine" Ava said " But there Is no need to worry Professor" she said. Macgonogal patted Ava's knee

" you just rest up and listen to Madam Pomfrey, she can take good care of you" she said and smiled.

Madam Pomfrey called Professor Macgonogal over and Elaine walked over to the bed.

" How are you?" she asked. Donna answered for her, Ava was grateful, she didn't want to explain what happened.

As Donna explained everything that happened, but not every little detail, Ava strained her ears to try to listen to the very quiet conversation between Professor Macgonogal and Madam Pomfrey, unfortunately she wasn't able to catch a word of what they said.

Professor Macgonogal smiled lightly at Ava again and walked quickly out the door. Shortly after, Madam Pomfrey told Ava that she was allowed to leave, she offered to give Ava some feminine supplies, but Ava refused, her mother bought her some things before she left for Hogwarts, telling her just in case.

Ava slowly walked through the hallway, she wanted to know what her teachers were talking about.

It was Dinner so Donna and Elaine wanted to go to the Great Hall, but Ava refused, she wanted to go for a walk instead. She insisted to Donna that she was fine and that she just wanted to be alone, when they walked away, Ava went back to the common room to get her hat, mittens and coat. Then she walked downstairs and walked around the castle.

As she walked she thought about what she saw before she ended up in the hospital wing. Who was that little boy?, who was the man that could have the nerve to torture a child? She thought about this as she walked around the castle. She was confused, Ava tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination, but it seemed too real to just be her imagination.

She looked up at the sky and realized that it was getting dark, she walked back to the castle, her boots crunching in the snow as she walked.

When she walked up to the common room, she took off her stuff and set it down on the couch as she sat down. There were people around her and slowly as the night grew on they went upstairs to their rooms. Ava still sat by the fire watching the embers glow.

She heard the portrait hole open up, she didn't care who it was as long as they hurried up and left her alone, but after a few minutes she realized that she never heard any footsteps going upstairs, she looked up and saw Seamus standing there looking at her. Ava instantly blushed, she didn't see him in almost 2 days except glancing at him in class. Even if it wasn't a very long time, to Ava it felt like she didn't see him in 1 year. She was happy to see him. She wanted to talk to him, but she found herself nervous.

She was surprised when he walked over to her, he stood in front of her. " Are you okay?" he asked,

Ava was confused " yes, why wouldn't I be?",

" I heard you were sent to the hospital wing today, I was worried"

Ava looked at him, she noticed that he did have a worried look on his face. She smiled at him " Yes I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about"

Seamu sighed in relief. It was quiet for a few moments. Then l he sat down next to her, the sides of their knees were touching. She blushed but refused to look at him, she knew that he was looking at her.

" Ava I am sorry about what happened with Logan. I was a idiot, and I said things that I really regret saying, you didn't deserve that"

Ava looked at him, his eyes glowed in the firelight, she wanted to be in his arms so badly, but she knew it was never going to happen.

" It's okay, you were angry, we both were, I said some things to you that I also wish I didn't say, I am sorry too"

He smiled " so were good? You're not mad anymore?"

she smiled " No I am not mad, I wanted to apologize to you all day today, but I never got the chance"

" you? It should have been me looking for you all day, I was the one that screwed it all up, I was planning on talking to you before dinner, but then Donna said that you went to the Hospital wing"

Ava smiled at him , and to both of their surprise, she leaned over and hugged him. She couldn't help it, she just wanted to touch him arm, his hand, anything. When she felt his arms wrap around her, her heart quickened and she felt the butterflies in her stomach yet again. He tightened his arms around her like he would never let go, she felt so warm and safe, she could tell he really felt quilty about that way he treated her and she thought to herself that he really does care about her.

No matter how much she didn't want to let go, she knew she had too, she slowly pulled away and smiled at him " I accept your Apology, I hope you will forgive me as well".

He smiled at her " apology accepted", she grinned and turned to go upstairs to bed. A thought occurred to her, and no matter how much she didn't want to say it, she wanted to know and knew that it was now or never.

She turned back towards him " Seamus?"

" Yeah?"

she hesitated " Does he really look at me like I am a toy to play with?"

she saw him stiffen, she knew it was a stupid idea to ask him but she had to know

he looked away from the fireplace, and looked into her eyes " You better stay on your guard when your with him" was all he said

She gulped and started to walk up the stairs Did Logan have a bad reputation, why did she need to be on her guard when he was with her?

" Ava?"

Ava turned around, Seamus wasn't looking at her, he was still turned toward the fireplace.

" I know it was a while ago, but I want to know how you got the bruise on your face"

Ava swallowed, " I told you, I ran into a wall" she said.

He turned around, the look in his eyes told her that he didn't believe the lie, " Are you sure?" he asked.

At that moment, Ava almost told him, she wanted him to know what was happening, but she knew if she told him, Malfoy would find out, and then things would get worse.

" I am sure" she said softly. She still knew that he didn't believe her, but to her relief he didn't press the subject, he looked back toward the firepalce.

" goodnight Seamus" she said, and walked up the stairs, as she reached the door, she softly heard

" goodnight"


	13. Chapter 13

A month had gone by.

Ava and Seamus were back to being good friends, though Ava still had to listen to him tease her.

Ava and her friends sat on their bed and gossiped. She looked out the window, it was getting dark but she could still see a few figures running about, and a teacher yelling at them to get inside.

A year ago, a murderer named Serius Black escaped from Askaban and Hogwarts was put under protection. Far in the distance she could see black figures floating around.

Those were the dementors. They were suppose to keep Serius Black away from the castle. Ava thought Dumblefore was crazy to let them anywhere near the castle. Ava turned away from the window and joined in with her friends.

Ava dreamed of the little boy again

The little boy wasn't a little boy anymore, he was around 13 and he was bowing to the man in the dark robes, Ava was being held back by two other men. She screamed at the man to get away from the boy.

The boy looked at her. " Its alright mother, this is my place in life, I will serve the dark lord"

Ava sobbed.

She woke up screaming, she heard movement all around her, Donna was by her side instantly, she whispered soothing words in her ear .Nancy and Gemma were holding her down

Ava stopped shaking and just laid there stunned and sweating.

She heard frantic knocking on the door, then she heard it open as someone went to get it, she heard frantic whispers

" its Ava" came Elaine' voice

she heard another voice, a male voice.

" No its fine, we can handle it" Elaine said.

Then she closed the door.

She just stayed still in shock. " is she dead?" Elaine whispered. Ava couldn't blame her when she asked if she was dead, she was so still that even she thought she wasn't alive.

Ava moved slightly to show them that she wasn't dead, Donna sighed in relief.

"I'm fine" Ava mumbled, and turned over and tried to go back to sleep. She could still feel Donna sitting on her bed. Soon she felt her bed lighten, and she peeked over her shoulder to see Donna leaving the room. The rest of the girls were sitting in their bed, staring at Ava. She ignored them and fell into a light sleep.

The next morning during class. Ava could not concentrate on her work during potions, she drew squiggles on her study notes, and mixed up the ingredients for the potion.

There was a knock on the classroom door and Professor Macgonogal walked in.

" She glanced at Ava and looked at Snape. " Sorry to disrupt your class Severus but I need to see Miss. Bronson right away, Dumbledore would like to speak with her". The whole class looked at Ava.

Snape made a face towards her and looked at Macgonogal " Why of course, take her for as long as you like"

Ava got up from her seat and refused to look at any of her classmates as she walked out of the class. Professor Macgonogal put a hand on her shoulder "Thank you Severus"

Then they walked down the corridor.

They walked for a while in silence. Then they reached a massive gargoyle.

Macgonogal pointed her wand towards it and said " Sherbert Lemon"

To Ava's surprise, the gargoyle moved, it turned until it was a long staircase.

Macgonogal turned to Ava " Just go right up to the top of the steps dear, Professor Dumbledore will

Be waiting for you"

Ava nodded and walked up the staircase, what on earth does he want to talk to me about, she thought.

When she reached the top, there was a large door, she went to knock on it, but before she could touch it, the door swung open. There stood Professor Dumbledore, in his long bright robes and his kind cheery face.

" Ah! I knew you had arrived, come in come in"

Ava followed him into the room, she took a good look at him, no one ever really saw him up close unless it was at meal times, he was never seen in the corridors in the school hours.

Ava looked all around his office, it was a suprisingly small room, which had many trinkets and various objects. On the wall were portraits of sleeping people, who would once in a while, make a loud snore or a cough or would itch their nose. In the corner of the room beside his desk was the most beautiful bird Ava has ever seen, she reached out to touch it, the feathers were soft, it looked kindly at her.

"Ah yes, that is Faux" Dumbledore said.

" What kind of bird is he?" Ava asked. " Faux is a Phoenix, they are the most incredible birds, they turn to ashes when they die, and they are reborn in the ashes"

Ava looked at him in surprise, he smiled and continued

" The have magical powers too, they can heal any wound with their tears"

Ava didn't understand that statement, but didn't bother asking questions.

She looked back over to Professor Dumbledore who smiled at her " Would you like to take a seat?" he asked.

" No thank you sir, I would much prefer standing up"

"Very well" he said.

He had a very serious look in his eye.

" Miss Bronson, do you have any idea about why you are up here"

Ava shook her head " No sir, am I in trouble?"

He shook his head " No my dear, quite the opposite, but I have been told from Professor Macgonogal, that strange things have been happening too you"

" No, nothing has been happening" she lied. Professor Dumbledore looked at her with a sparkle in his eye

" So you have been having no strange dreams? Nothing?"

Ava looked at him shocked " How did you know that?"

He smiled at her " You know Harry Potter, am I correct?"

" Yes sir, he is one of my good friends"

" Well as I am sure you know, there is a prophecy about him, how he is suppose to defeat Lord Voldemort"

" Yes I know about that"

" Well he isn't the only one with a prophecy",

Ava looked at him confused, though she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say " Who else?" she asked.

" You Ava" he said.

Even though she knew this was coming, she still felt a wave of shock hit her.

" I know that you will come to hate me after telling you this, I know you are much too young to hear all of this, but I have recently heard from your friend that you have been having more and more of these dreams"

" Donna told you?" she said. He nodded " I wanted to wait to tell you as soon as you have been having these dreams, I excpected them to happen in your fifth year which was when I was going to tell you, but it happened much earlier than I thought, I tried to ignore it at first, but as they have been becoming more frequent, I knew that I needed to tell you as soon as possible."

Ava sucked in a breath, she wasn't mad, but she was scared, what was the prophecy?

" I understand that you have been seeing a little boy in your dreams"

Ava nodded.

" Did he say anything to you that might of confused you at all?"

" Yes, he called me mother" she said. Ava could tell that he knew this.

" Ava your dreams that you have been seeing, are not dreams, there are visions of what will happen in the future"

Ava's knees wobbled, she was breathing in sharper breaths now, but she refused to give in to her fear,

" you mean to say that my future son, will be tortured and will serve the dark lord?" she said

"Yes. But that is not all, I wish that I could live my whole life not telling you this, but you need to know…..The prophecy."

" What is the prophecy?" she asked

" When you become old enough, you will bear Lord Voldemorts children, so that they will become powerful and strong just like him"

She gave in, she sunk into the chair behind her and put her head in her hands, she was shaking head to foot. Harry Potter was suppose to save the world, Ava was suppose to destroy it.

" how many people know about this" she asked.

Dumbledore gave her a sad look " Many people know about it, you are just as famous as Harry is"

Ava remember all the looks that people gave her in her past, she remembered the time in Hogsmead when the man at the bar, gave the people in front of her butterbeers, but when she asked for one, he told her that they ran out of butterbeers, and as she left he looked sourly at her.

She remembered how confused she was when people looked pitiful at her. That whole time, she never knew.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she wanted them to stop but she found she couldn't.

" what will the age be when I am to…have his children" she said slowly.

" 18" he said " But that doesn't mean you will be safe until then, he will want you earlier, so he can keep an eye on you until you turn 18, when you 16, we will have people watching over you, and you are not to go wandering around by yourself"

" I can't believe it, I am suppose to make things worse for the world. why am I in Gryffindor, should I not be in Slytherin then?"

" A choice in house does not matter, the prophecy says it will be you, so he will make it you"

Ava was angry then, all her fear was gone,

She stood up

" I hope you know that I will never give in to him, I won't let my children become one of him, and I will stay by Harry's side until the end!" she yelled, she was furious. If Lord Voldemort thought for a second that she was just going to let him take her, he was wrong.

Dumbledore smiled slightly at her, but he had a proud look in his eyes

" Now that is a true Gryffindor" he whispered.

Ava still had tears coming down her face, but her face was a red because of her anger.

Dumbledore waited patiently until she was finished and she calmed down

Then she asked " Do people think I am a bad person?"

He smiled slightly " At first people were talking, but when they heard that you were sorted into Gryffindor, they knew that they were wrong about you, I have told many people as well that you have a kind heart, and that you have very few people still believe that you are bad. For example the fellow in Hogsmead that was very unfair to you"

Ava wasn't surprised any more about what he knew about her but she still asked " So he did have more butterbeers?"

Dumbledore nodded silently.

She was angry " I will prove them wrong, I am a good person and they should know that"

Dumbledore just looked at her

" May I go now professor?" she asked

" Yes you may, but before you go, I want you to know that I will be mentioning this to Harry Potter in about a year or so, when he is ready to hear it"

Ava nodded, as she began to walk out the door, a thought came to her mind " Do my parents know?" she asked

" yes, they knew since the day you first came to Hogwarts"

she didn't say anything, she just walked out the door and ran down the stairs, she never realized how long she stayed in his office for until she looked out the window, it was very dark out, she figured it must be 10, she walked slowly to the common room, she thought about what would happen in the future, would her parents be in trouble? Would her friends?

Would Harry see her as an enemy?

As she walked she looked at the torches in the corridors, she had an urge to stick her hand in one, as if to wake her up from a terrible dream. She decided against it and continued in the direction on the common room.

When she got there she found her friends sitting happily by the fire, waiting up for her.

They turned when they saw her walk in " Hey! How was Dumbledore?" Ben asked.

" You took forever up there, we thought that you got expelled" Seamus joked.

Ava wanted to run to her room, she wanted to be alone, but she realized that she only had so much time with her friends, she smiled and walked over to them and sat down beside Donna. She smiled up at Seamus " Be Quiet, your only jealous because I get more praise from Dumbledore than you do"

Gemma laughed,

As Everyone went back to talking, Ava hugged Donna

Donna looked at her " Why did I do to get a hug?" she joked, Ava sighed " Just hug me back okay?"

Donna smiled and did as she was told.

It suddenly dawned on Ava that Donna did not know about the Porphecy, would she still be her best friend after she knew? Or would she grow to hate her? Ava wanted to keep their friendship as long as possible, if Donna was to hate her in the end, she would spend as much time as possible with her so she had happy memories to look back too.

She only hoped that it would never happen.


	14. Chapter 14

For the past week, Ava found herself more quiet than usual, she couldn't get her and Dumbledore's conversation out of her head. Every now and then she would jump when a book fell in her class or if someone ran into her in the hallway.

Ava's sudden change seemed to go unnoticed which made her feel relieved, she didn't want to bring to scare her friends with her news.

She had to admit, she was scared for her life, but she was going to fight.

There was a Quidditch match after 5th period and she was happy that she would be able to spend more time with her friends.

Ava picked up her act in class, she started paying more attention again, and did her work quietly, she even surprised Snape in potions by listening to him and answering every question he asked correctly. She wanted to hang out with Donna as much as possible and Ava even found herself flirting with Seamus a little bit.

She tried to stop herself, but she found that she couldn't help it, she felt happy when she was with him.

Ava knew it was odd to feel happy when her whole life was in danger, but she knew that she didn't have much time with her friends and wanted to make every moment count. It wouldn't be long until she was 16.

After the bell rang at the end of 5th, she Donna and Elaine ran upstairs to put their books back and to get their coats, boots scarves, mitts and hats.

When they went downstairs, the found Dean, Seamu, Ben, Tyler, Neville and Ron talking happily.

Dean had some red stripes on his face and Ben and Tyler had Gryffindor across their forehead, Seamus however had his while face painted in red with a gold strip running down his forehead to his chin. She laughed at him. Every year he was always into Quidditch and he supported Gryffindor as much as possible

She couldn't wait to see the Quidditch match.

…..

Ava groaned loudly as they stood on the stands cheering for their team, the weather was worse than she thought. There was still snow on the ground, but it had begun to rain, which turned into hail, she hugged her coat tighter to her and looked up at the sky.

Seamus, Ben, Tyler, Ron and Dean were at the top of the stands cheering. Ava looked up. She saw Harry fly up into the sky. He must of saw the snitch, she thought. The Hufflepuff seeker was right behind him.

They flew higher and higher until they both disappeared in the clouds. Ava waited for Harry to come flying back down, snitch in his hands. But he didn't.

She waited and waited. The boys at the back stopped cheering, everyone waited, and everyone was quiet.

Suddenly Ava heard screams and looked up to see the Hufflepuff seeker falling to the ground, he was still on his broom though it looked like he got truck by lightning, even in all the rain Ava could see the crisp blackness of his hair as it stood up on end. He seemed to be unconscious. She saw Dumbledore raise his hand and the seeker fluttered gently to the ground.

Everyone had gone quiet and looked up at the sky to find Harry, suddenly more screams were heard, only louder.

Ava looked up and saw Harry falling, unconscious, he fell off his broom and was falling rapidly headfirst towards the ground.

Ava screamed and hid her face in her hands.

After a few minutes she looked up and saw Harry lying safely on the ground. Dumbledore was standing up, she knew that he must have had something to do with Harry's safe landing. She saw him whisper to Macgonogal and then he walked away quickly from the Quidditch pitch.

A few teachers ran out on the field to help the unconscious seekers, and they other teachers sent the students back to the castle.

They walked quickly back to the castle, Everyone knew by the looks the teachers were giving them that something went wrong.

Ava looked up at the sky, her heart dropped in her stomach when she saw through the clouds, little black figures floating across the sky. Dementores.

Ava didn't say anything until they went back to the common room. They all sat on the couch kind of glum.

" I wonder what happened" Dean asked.

" It was the Dementors" Ava said.

They all looked at her. " But that can't be" Hermione said. " they aren't allowed within 5 feet of the boundaries of Hogwarts"

" Well I can tell you for sure, that they were way in the boundaries, I saw them floating above us, just in the clouds"

" Blimey" Seamus said.

Ron stood up " I am going to see how Harry is doing, I don't think all of us should go, he might not want too many people"

Ava looked at the boys " you guys go, you are probably much closer with him than we are"

They nodded and followed Ron out, who was followed by Hermione.

Nancy leaned toward Ava " Are you sure about the Dementors?" she asked. Ava nodded

" Maybe you should tell Dumbledore then" Elaine said.

" Something tells me he already knows about it" Ava said.

….

A few hours later, the boys and Hermione came back to the common room.

" How is he feeling?" Nancy asked.

Ron shrugged.

" He's fine" he said, but he had a sad look on his face

" Whats wrong then?" Donna asked. " You seem upset about something"

Ben rubbed the back of his head

" Well when we got there, he was still sleeping and Madam Pomfrey told us to come back in a few mintues, so we took a walk outside and…umm well we found his Nimbus 2000, all smashed up near the Whomping Willow. We think that it flew straight into it and the tree smashed it to pieces"

Ava felt sympathic towards Harry, the nimbus 2000 was his very first broom

" How did he take it?" she asked.

" He didn't really say anything, I think he is trying to show that it didn't really bother him, but I could see it in his eyes that he is really sad, he loved that broom" Ron said.

Poor Harry, Ava thought.

" Do you guys know what made them fall yet?" Donna asked.

" Yeah it was the dementors" Seamus answered. " They were too close in the boundaries so Dumbledore sent them off"

Nancy shuddered " Well I am glad, I never felt comfortable with them around"

" I thought they were cool" Tyler said. Ava looked at him " your crazy" she said. Tyler laughed " Oh com'on, you didn't think that they were the least bit neat?" They all just looked at him. His face turned red with embarrassment " Ok, ok, fine they were a little creepy",

" A little?" Elaine said " What kind of person are you?"

Tyler stopped talking.

" Well maybe we can all pitch in with our galleons and get him a new broom" Dean said.

Ava shook her head. " Even if we did pitch in with all our money, we still wouldn't have enough, a broomstick costs a lot"

Everyone agreed.

" Poor Harry" Ben said. " First there is the Serius Black problem, and now his broomstick"

Seamus shot Ben a dirty look, and Ben instantly went pale. Donna looked from Ben to Seamus " What does Serius Black have to do with Harry?"

Seamus laughed nervously at them. " Well, we kinda found something out about Harry last week in Hogsmead"

" Well what is it" Ava said.

" Umm well we were upstairs in the bar-

" I knew it! I knew you guys went sneaking around back there again!" Donna said, Ben and Seamus face turned red, Ava snickered at them,

" How many detentions do you guys need to realize that you are not yet of age to drink Butterbeer?" she said.

" Well its kinda different this time" Ben said. Donna glared at him.

He looked nervously at her " Fine, it wasn't different this time"

" But when we were up there, Macgonogal and the owner of the place and some other oaf came upstairs and started talking" Seamus said.

" You couldn't leave?" Elaine asked.

" No she blocked the secret passage and there was no way to get through the door without them spotting us, so we just hid and listened to what they said"

" so what did they say?" Ava asked.

" Well they were telling the story about Serius Black and how they escaped but their conversation trailed on to the Potters, and supposedly Serius Black use to be good friends with Harry's parents. He was suppose to hide them away from Voldemort but he betrayed them."

Seamus waited for the news to sink in, he seemed to be enjoying telling the story to everyone and watching the shock on everyones faces. Then he continued

" But the shocking part is, Serius was James Potters best friend and they put Harry's life in Blacks hands, so Serius Black is really Harry Potter's godfather, and supposedly he is trying to get into the castle to take Harry and give him to Voldemort"

Ava gasped and Nancy squealed.

" We need to tell Dumbledore" Nancy said. " He probably already knows" Dean said.

" Yeah true, but what if he breaks into the castle and gets Harry?" Nancy asked.

No one answered. No one wanted to know what would happen if he got to Harry.

Suddenly a teacher walked into the common room.

" Com' on kids there is no time to dawdle, you need to get your pajamas and come down to the Great all at once, now hurry"

Her face was pale and she waited for them as they ran upstairs to grab their stuff.

" What on earth is going on" Ava asked. Donna just looked at her.

They sped down the stairs, the teacher and the boys were already waiting for them. The teacher led them out and walked down to the great hall. All the students were there in the pajamas and in sleeping bags that were spread over the whole room. " Now all of you go pick a sleeping bag, the lights are going to turn out any minute"

They spotted Evelyn, Stacey and Mary and called them over to them. Then they all found sleeping bags together and walked toward them.

Suddenly Ava felt someone grab her hand. She spun around to find Logan smiling at her. " Hey" she said

" Hey, where are you crashing tonight?" he asked. " Just over there with a bunch of my friends" she said.

" Okay, do you mind if I join you tonight?" he asked. Ava hesitated but smiled

"No of course not"

They walked over the sleeping bags

As she walked past Seamus, Dean, Ben, Tyler and their friends, she could feel eyes watching her. She didn't have to think twice to know it was Seamus, she knew he was glaring at them. She ignored him and walked over to Donna and her friends, they stared at her and Logan but they continued with their conversation. She found a sleeping bag beside Donna and crawled in. She saw Logan climb in to the one beside her.

Some boys came up to them, one of the boys looked at Logan " Hey man, what are you doing over here, we are sleeping over there."

" I am crashing with the third years tonight" he said and smiled at her. She saw him give them a dirty look.

They looked over at Ava and smirked at him " There is now reason for us to move" one of the boys said, and they climbed into the sleeping bags next to Logan.

Logan sighed. " Sorry about that" he said. " They just like to tease me"

Ava laughed " It no problem, my friends like to tease me too, they are probably staring at us right now,"

He looked over he shoulder and laughed " Yep your right"

She turned to see them quickly look away to start another conversation.

She sighed

" Do you know why we are in here tonight?" she asked. He shrugged, but she could tell by the look in his eye that he knew.

" You know don't you, well go on tell me" she joked. He smiled at her "it might be too scary for you" he said and laughed when he saw the look on her face.

Ava huffed " com'on spit it out, before I make you tell me"

He laughed and rolled over on his back " and how exactly will you make me do that?" he said and raised an eyebrow.

Ava knew where this was going, she didn't want to play games like this, and instead she too rolled on her back.

" I will call Professor Snape over and tell him that you have been in his cupboards making polyjuice potion" then she raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed " harsh" he said. "Worse than what I had in mind". He looked at her and her face grew hot

" So are you going to tell me or not?" she asked. He swung his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling " Serius Black broke into the castle" he said. Ava's face went pale, he could be anywhere in the castle right now.

" How do you know that?" she asked.

" Supposedly the fat lady to the Gryffindor common room was scratched or something, he was trying to get into Gryffindor tower" he said and then he stared at her. " Aren't you in Gryffindor?" he asked.

" Yeah but I just saw the fat lady, like a hour ago, I was in the common room with my friends"

He rolled on his stomach " was there anyone else in the common room besides you and your friends?" he asked.

She recalled her memories " No there wasn't anyone else"

" Then she was attacked when you were in the common room" he said

Ava's face yet again went pale, she and her friends could of died.

" You could have been killed" he whispered. She looked up at the ceiling. She felt Logan grab her hand, but she was too dramatized with what just happened to care about him holding her hand.

All of a sudden the lights turned out and everything was in complete darkness, except the ceiling which was covered with stars.

" Goodnight Ava" she heard a whisper beside her, knowing it was Logan, and she soon drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Ava woke up rather early, she looked out the window, it was still dark outside, when she looked around the room, it seemed bigger than her bedroom.

Suddenly it occurred to her that she was still in the Great Hall, she could here soft breathing and snoring all around her, she raised her head a little and saw the whole school, piled into the hall. Right now they were just lumps in the dark.

Suddenly she jumped when a hand landed on her stomach.

She looked beside her and saw that it was Logan's hand. She slowly tried to inch it off her stomach but he tightened his grip on her and she couldn't move it without waking him up.

She sighed to herself, there was no way she could get back to sleep now, she shifted around uncomfortably,

She rolled over, Donna was sleeping beside her and was snoring quietly, a little more down the row she saw Ben, he was laying on his back, his face was covered by his pillow.

Beside Ben was Seamus, Ava watched him sleep for a while. He was lying on his stomach, he looked peaceful. She wished that it were his hand lying across her instead of Logan's.

He eyes went wide at the sudden thought of it. She quietly hit herself in the head, she was thinking about Seamus Finnigan, the boy that teased her, made her angry, made her happy. Her whole school life she was dealing with this twit.

She turned away from Seamus and looked at Logan, she felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked at Logan, but they were nothing compared to the butterflies that Ava felt when she was around Seamus.

Ava closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't, after what seemed like hours, she heard the door to the Great Hall open up and a teacher clapped their hands

" all right everyone, its time to get up! Classes will start a little later today but you still have to go, now come on, scoot!"

the Great Hall was filled with tired groans, students got up from the sleeping bags and walked up to their common rooms, Logan stood up next to Ava, he groaned and stretched, he helped Ava up " well I guess I will see you later today then" he said. Ava smiled at him " Yeah sure" she said. Then he walked away with his friends.

She saw Seamus, Ben, Dean and Tyler slowly walk out of the hall, she sighed and caught up with Donna, Elaine and Nancy.

They were all tired, they walked slowly out of the Great Hall and into the common room where they all got dressed.

Elaine and Nancy had muggle studies. Donna and Ava had Divination so they walked down the staircase together and parted at the first corridor.

When they walked into Divination, they were the first ones there, other than Pavarti and Lavender of course.

They sat down near the back and waited for the rest of the class to show up. Professor Trawlney in the meantime was walking aimlessly around the glass whispering to herself.

When the rest of the class finally did show up, Trawlney began the class, she handed out cups and tealeaves to everyone in the class.

" Today we are going to find out each others predictions, now once you all drink your tea I want you to pass your cup to someone in the class and they will read it for you"

After Ava drank her tea, she passed it to Laveneder who Trawlney paired her up with.

Ava watched in the corner of her eye as Lavender studied her cup, she was looking at her cup very strangely which made Ava very curious on what she discovered.

Professor Trawlney clapped her hands together " Now I want you to set those cups aside, and I am going to hand out more tea"

Ava drank her second tea and looked at the leaves, she didn't care much for Divination, all she saw on the bottom of her cup was just mashed up leaves.

She handed her tea cup to Lavender who gasped quietly when she looked at her cup. Lavender pushed the cup away with Ava's other cup and folded her hand neatly on the desk.

When everyone was done with their tea, Professor Trawlney looked at everyone's cups, she sometimes nodded and others she shook her head, but when she reached Ava's cup she gasped and backed away, the class looked confused. Professor Trawlney just looked at Ava.

Ava stood up and walked to wear Lavender was sitting, she looked in her cups, all she saw were tea leaves

" Well, whats wrong?' Ava said, and looked at Lavender.

Lavender gave her a confused look " You mean to say that you don't know what this says?" she asked.

The look that Ava gave her caused Lavender to answer her question.

" Well in your first cup it showed a flag with an x on it". Ava didn't say anything. Lavender continued.

"Well that sign means danger, and in your other cup there was a black dog, well that sign means death"

Lavenders eyes were wide, Ava could hear the whole class whispering, Professor Trawlney was crying in the corner, she kept repeating " There's death all around me"

" What does she mean, death all around her?" Ava asked.

" Harry Potter got that same death sign yesterday" Hannah Abbott said.

Ava had to admit, she was a little scared, but she already knew whatthe prediciton meant. She walked back up to her seat. Donna just stared at her.

Class ended and everyone left. Trawlney was still crying in the corner of the room.

Donna and Ava walked in silence.

" Why aren't you scared?" Donna suddenly asked.

Ava looked at her, " Because its rubbish, you said yourself that Divination was a dumb class"

" Yeah it is, but I don't know, the way Trawlney reacted scared me a little, what if it comes true?What if your really in danger" she said.

Ava sighed, knowing that Donna was right " Trust me, there is nothing to worry about" she said.

Donna didn't look so sure, but Ava refused to talk about it.

News went around fast about what happened in Divination, Ava always knew that Lavender was a huge gossip, but she never knew that it was this bad. By lunch all her friends knew what had happened.

Elaine, Nancy and Hermione tried to talk about it.

" You guys its fine" Ava huffed. " Lavender was just being stupid"

Seamus, Dean and Ben plopped down in seats across from them

" Hey little miss Divination" Dean said to Ava and winked.

Ben and Seamus laughed " Divination is so rubbish" Seamus said.

Ben laughed " Yeah and Trawlney is just wacked"

Donna and Ava didn't laugh.

Seamus saw the serious look in their faces " What you guys don't seriously believe it do you" he asked.

" as a matter of fact, I do believe it, Why would Trawlney be crazy?", Donna said loudly

" Because she's a nuts" Ben said

Donna ignored him "something is going to happen to Ava, I know it" she said.

" Don't scare the poor girl" Dean said.

" Do you believe it Ava" Seamus asked.

Ava shook her head " Not at all"

Seamus grinned " Well there ya go" and he helped himself to some mashed potatoes.

Donna looked furious at them, especially at Ava, she turned and ran out of the Great Hall.

" Why is she so upset?" Elaine asked.

Ava sighed and got up from her sead. she didn't answer Elaine and ran to catch up with her.

Donna had already gotten way ahead of Ava, by the time Ava reached their room, Donna was sprawled on the bed crying.

" I just know something bad is going to happen Ava, and you don't even know it" Donna said without looking up.

Ava sighed, at that moment, she knew that she could not keep anything else hidden from her.

She sat on the bed next to Donna.

" Donna, the tea leaves were right, you are right, something very bad is going to happen to me"

Donna looked up, her eyes were red.

" What do you mean?" she asked,

Ava recalled all of what Dumbledore told her, Donna just stared at her in shock.

" They are going to put protection around me when I am 16" she finished

Donna stood up " You never told me? All this time and you never told me!"

Ava just stared into space, she knew this was going to happen " Donna you need to understand, I wasn't ready to tell you yet, it was too much for me to take in for one night, I didn't want to make you scared"

Donna glared at her " I thought you could trust me"

Now Ava was slightly panicking, Donna was really upset with her " I know I was wrong, I am so sorry for not telling you, I just wasn't ready to tell you, I was scared that if I told someone else than I was admitting to myself that it wasn't a dream, that it was real"

Donna's face softened, " Ava,your right, I'm sorry for being upset with you" she said.

Donna came and sat beside Ava, she hugged her, all of a sudden at that very moment, all of Ava's calmness was gone, she realized that it was real.

She burst into tears and put her face in her hands. Donna hugged her even tighter and kissed her on the head. Ava didn't know how long she cried for but after what it seemed like hours, she suddenly stopped like at the last moment she just ran out of tears, her eyes stung and they felt red and puffy, Donna was still hugging her.

" Does anyone else know about this" Donna whispered.

Ava shook her head " just you, and I want it to stay that way for a while" she said. " I don't want more drama in my life, plus I don't want to lose all of my friends"

" I would never leave you" Donna said. " and I don't think anyone else would judge you either"

it was quiet for a few moments.

" When are you planning on telling them, Elaine and the others"

" I have to wait for the right moment to come I guess" she said. " but I want to tell them altogether, not one at a time, so don't tell anyone okay?" she said.

" I was wondering, if you so famous, then how come no student in the school knows about you" Donna asked. " I was wondering that too for awhile, but then Dumbledore told me that non of the parents wanted their kids to know, so they never told them"

"oh, and is this the cause of the dreams" she asked.

" yes"

" I won't ever leave your side Ava, I will stand by you and help you fight"

" I know"


	16. Chapter 16

It was the last day of school before summer vacation. Ava, Donna, Elaine, Mary and Stacey were outside by the black lake lying in the sun.  
>Seamus, Ben, Dean and Tyler were with a bunch of other boys and were not too far away, they were all standing under a tree doing who knows what.<br>Ava didn't notice that Seamus would glance over at them every so often, though when she did turn to look at the boys, she noticed Tyler casually glancing over at Elaine. Ava looked at Elaine, she was sprawled on the ground with her eyes closed, she obviously didn't notice that Tyler was looking at her.  
>Ava smiled to herself and laid back down, the sun felt warm on her legs. Ava glanced over at Donna, she seemed to be sleeping, she couldn't blame her. It felt good to lay back and relax, the past week was stressful for everyone from exams. The last day of school was their day off.<br>All of a sudden Ava heard someone yelling, she could also here a laugh that sounded very familiar. She looked over towards the tree to where Seamus and the others were standing and saw a couple of Slytherins. Their leader, of course, was Mafloy. Ava sighed, she didn't want to deal with him on their last day.  
>Elaine, Stacey and Mary must have heard it, as they were both looking in the direction of the tree. Donna was still asleep.<br>Ava sighed. " Let's go see what's wrong" she said. They all got up and walked to where the boys were standing. A couple of them looked at them as they approached. When they reached the tree she could clearly see what was happening. Seamus and Malfoy were standing right in front of eachother. Seamus was giving Malfoy a glare that even scared Ava a little bit. Malfoy was giving him one right back, twice as hard.  
>As Ava walked up to them she could hear Seamus snarling at Draco " Get out of here Malfoy, I told you already that your not going over there, now go away before I make you go away"<br>Draco was about to say something back but when he saw Ava he smirked. " Hey mudblood, want to join in on our little conversation"  
>Seamus glared at Malfoy<br>" Just get out of here Malfoy, no one wants to deal with you right now"  
>Ava stepped up " Please Draco, it's the last day of school, can't you just run off and not bother anyone today?'<br>"Yeah Malfoy" Stacey said. " Just grow up and leave us alone"  
>Malfoy snarled at her " watch your mouth asian"<br>" Hey, don't talk to her that way" Ava yelled. Malfoy smirked at her " I can talk to any of you however I like" then he looked at Mary. " You're a mudblood also are you not?" he said. Mary looked down at her feet. " Father would discipline me for being here, surrounded by mudbloods" He shook his head.  
>" Don't get started on them Jackass" Ben said. " We are sick of you picking on people weaker than you, you can talk to guys however you like, though you might just get your ass kicked, but don't pick on girls or we will all kick your ass"<br>Draco's face turned white but he snarled at Ben " and where's your little girlfriend then?" he said. " off to the whore mansion to pick up some white trash guys?". Ava knew that was talking about Donna and that he could clearly see her over Ben's shoulder, still sleeping by the lake, but he wanted to taunt Ben. Ben's face went red and suddenly he stepped forward but Tyler and Seamus held him back.

Draco smirked. Ava could tell that Draco was pleased with the reaction. He looked towards her " I will see you soon mudblood" He began to walk away but Seamus pulled him by his robes and dragged him back " Don't ever call her that!" He yelled and punched him in the stomach. Draco doubled over in pain. The other Slytherins that were with Draco ran at the Gryffindors. Two of the Slytherins ran toward Seamus and tried to pry him off Draco but Ava would see that they were having much

difficulty trying to get him off . Ava, Mary, Elaine and Stacey backed off. Ava was speechless, There she was standing in the middle of a war between the Gryffindors and Slytherins and there was nothing that she could do about it.  
>Three teachers ran out then, it was Professor Lupin, Professor Mcgonogal and Professor Snape. Mcgonogal drew out her wand and jinxed the students that were outside of the circle of the fight. Professor Snape and Lupin went right in the middle and broke up the inside of the fight. Ava watched as Snape pulled apart Seamus and some other Slytherin. Draco was lying beneath them whimpering on the ground, his face and his nose was bleeding.<br>Professor Lupin broke apart a few other pairs. " That is enough!" Lupin yelled. Ava saw the look that Snape was wearing as he held Seamus and the other Slytherin. Seamus was sporting a black eye and his face was bruised, but overall he looked better than the Slytherin did who's face was all bloody, the inside of his mouth was bloody too, which Ava assumed Seamus knocked out a few of his teeth.  
>The look on Snape's face made Ava pray that she would never see that look on his face ever again.<br>"Enough of this girlish behavior!" he yelled. " I will see that both of you have detention for the rest of your lives".

Then he dragged them off leaving Lupin and Mcgonogal to tear apart the rest of the fight.  
>Ava watched as Lupin pushed Ben and Goyle away from each other and then he went to separate Tyler and Crabbe<br>"That is enough! Or I will also see to it that you will have detention for the rest of your lives" he yelled  
>Slowly the fight eased up. Mcgonogal had to levitate Malfoy to the hospital wing.<p>

Tyler and Ben and Dean walked up to them. Tyler had a cut on his cheek and his nose was bruised and bloody. Ben's mouth was bleeding and his face and arms were bruised and cut. Dean's eyebrow was cut and he had a deep cut on his cheek and forehead.

" That was quite a bloodbath" Ava said.

Ben wiped the blood off of his mouth " It wasn't that bad" he said.

" Wasn't that bad!" Elaine said loudly, " Look at all of you, you're a complete mess, you need to see the hospital wing right away, especially you Tyler, it looks like you nose is broken"

Elaine was right about the broken nose because as Tyler was about to object his face scrunched up in pain.

" We are not going to the hospital wing" Dean said, and the look on his face told them that they were not to argue with him.

" He is right, we are perfectly fine" Tyler said.

Elaine sighed " If you guys won't go to the hospital wing, then I guess that we have to patch you up ourselves"

Ben, Dean and Tyler looked confused

" I know I may not seem like it but I love potions, I have healing potions and everything right in the Gryffindor common room"

" Its true" Ava said. " Every night she is always working on something that has to do with potions, and we have bandages and everything upstairs in our room"

Ben, Dean and Tyler looked at each other and shrugged " Sounds good to me" Tyler said then winced.

" First we have to wake up Donna" Elaine said.

" You mean that she slept through the whole thing" Ben said. Ava nodded and then walked to Donna to wake her.

When Donna took one look at Ben, Dean and Tyler she shot straight up " What happened to you guys?" She said.

" We will tell you when we get upstairs" Ava said. " It's a long story"

Donna walked over to Ben and placed her hand on his cheek as she inspected his body for major wounds, " Are you hurt badly" she asked him.

" No, really I am fine" he said.

She sighed " Where's Seamus?" she asked.

" He got taken away by Snape, he and Malfoy started the fight" Stacey said.

" We will meet him back up in the common room, lets take these guys upstairs" Elaine said.

They walked up to the castle, Stacey and Mary left when they reached the Great hall.

In the common room, Tyler, Dean and Ben were sitting on the couch rather painfully, it turned out that Ben broke his wrist but didn't want to say anything, and Dean hurt his foot, as it was hard for him to walk up to the castle

" do you know how bad it would have been if you didn't get it looked at" Donna scolded " It could heal the wrong way"

Elaine and Ava went upstairs and left Donna and Ben bickering about his broken wrist. While Elaine grabbed her potions, Ava grabbed bandages and tape.

They went downstairs and dropped the stuff on the floor. Elaine went and took care of Tyler, while Donna worked on Ben and Ava worked on Dean. Ava grabbed the disinfectant cream and put a dab on each of Dean wounds, then she took out her wand and whispered a spell which made the cuts vanish completely. His foot would be a little more difficult, she wanted to know if it was broken or not. She gently felt around, but could not feel any lumps. She sighed " Your foot is not broken, but you either sprained it or ripped a muscle" she told him. " Thanks Doc" he said and smiled at her. Just as she got up to get a healing potion for Dean, the portrait hole opened up.

A beaten up looking Seamus walked in, Ava sucked in a breath, his wounds looked worse up close, it looked like he was in a lot of pain. His black eye was a lot darker up close and his face was puffy and very bruised. Ben, Tyler and Dean laughed and greeted him with a cry of delight. When Seamus saw them he smirked at them

" Look at all you guys getting pampered but all these pretty ladies, makes me kind of jealous" he chuckled. Ava laughed as she gave Dean the potion. In a few minutes she asked him to get up and when he did he gave a little woop. Obviously his foot was fine now. He smiled widley at her and gave her a bear hug " Thanks Ava" he said. Ava laughed at him.

She walked over to Seamus and gently grabbed his face, he winced in pain from her touch. She inspected his entire body " Are you hurt badly anywhere else other than your face?" she asked. " Not that I know of" he said, she sighed in relief and smiled to herself, she didn't need to think twice if he was lying or not, she could tell that he was telling her the truth. She kept her hand on his face a little longer than she should have, then realizing what she was doing, quickly pulled her hand back.

" Come here" she said and walked over to the couch. Seamus followed her obediently, she pushed him on the couch and went to go get Elaine's potions. " Finally my turn" Seamus said and winked at her. Ava chuckled at him. She gave him one of the healing potions and in matter of minutes the bruises were all gone and she was back to looking at that perfect face with the playful grin.

" Thanks Doctor Ava" he said and smiled kindly at her. Ava never saw him give her a nice smile before, it usually was a sarcastic or teasing smile. This gave her butterflies and made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Ava smiled back for a brief moment and then turned away from him and went to take Elaine's things back up to her room. She looked at one of Elaine's potions and a name on it caught her eye. It said _Severus Snape_ on one of them. Ava looked at Elaine shocked.

" Elaine did you steal this from Snape?" she asked. Elaine blushed " I didn't steal, I simply borrowed it"

"I'm going to go return it" Ava said. Elaine huffed " its fine Ava, its just one potion". " yes but this one potion could equal forever death if Snape finds out, I will be back soon" she said and hurried off. As the portriat hole was closing she could hear Elaine say " she is defiantly meeting someone"

Ava couldn't blame Elaine for saying this, Ava really didn't care about the potion, she took stuff from Snape all the time, but what she really wanted was to be alone, she liked walking in the school hallways by herself, it helped her think and right now at 12:30 at night, it was the perfect place to walk alone in the halls.

She wanted to think about Seamus, and her feelings for him. Her feelings were defiantly strong, but when he gave he that smile, it just boosted up her feelings ten times more.

She reached Snape's potion cupboard and after a few peeks behind her shoulder, she slipped inside. She looked at each label to see where the potion fit. She found the matching label and set the potion on the counter. She climbed down the ladder and and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Safe. She thought and began to walk away.

Suddenly a hand pulled on her robe, before she could scream a hand covered her mouth and another set of hands grabbed her arms. She was dragged back into the potions cupboard. The set of hands threw Ava into the wall. She turned around, but she was too scared to scream, to scared to move, to even breath. Malfoy was standing there barking orders to Crabbe and Goyle, they were trying to lock the door. After a few minutes of trying and being unsuccessful, they gave up turned and looked down on Ava's cowering form. Draco laughed at her. " Looks like we got her trapped boys" he said. Ava willed herself not to cry.

Draco stepped towards her and grabbed her wrist. He forcefully pulled her up and pulled her so close to him and she could feel his breath right on her neck. She tried to pry her off him but found it useless. She knew fighting would be useless. She was surround by 3 huge guys, there was no way she could win.

Draco gave her a sarcastic kind grin, his eyes gave away how angry and how fierce he was feeling. " aren't you hot Ava?" she said. " Why don't you take off your sweater?". Ava didn't look at him, she didn't answer him. " Don't make me force it off you" he said. Ava still didn't answer him. " Fine" was all he said. Draco held her as Goyle walked over and ripped the sweater off of her shoulders.

Ava gave everything she had not to cry. " look at me mudblood" he said. Ava slowly looked up at him, then she spit in his face. Instantly she regretted her actions, the anger in Malfoys eyes told her that she was done for. " Alright, we will make this fast then" he said. He hit her in the face, she fell to the ground. She tried to get up but Malfoy pinned her on the ground.

Ava struggled hard. She punched and kicked and hit Malfoy as much a possible but it was no use. Malfoy called Goyle over and he kneeled over her head and held her hands down. Malfoy's hands got caught on her shirt and it ripped showing much more skin then Ava liked. Ava broke then, the tears fell down her cheeks, she tried to scream but Malfoy covered her mouth with his hand. All of a sudden she heard Crabbe whipser " shh shh I hear someone coming down the hallway" they were all silent. Draco's breath was still on her neck, Ava tried to make a sound but Draco pushed down so hard on her throat that she couldn't breath. Soon the voices were gone.

" Its too dangerous to be here" Goyle said " We could get caught". Malfoy looked annoyed " Fine! Fine, your right" Malfoy looked at Ava underneath him " Just wait mudblood, I have a little surprise for you that I think you will enjoy, but let me give you this warning and you better remember it, if you tell anyone what happened tonight, I will hurt you and your little whore friend, and don't think I am lying" Then they got up and quietly opened the door and disappeared down the hallway,

Ava laid on the floor for quite some time. She was petrified, she knew what he tried to do to her, what scared her more is that he threatened to hurt Donna. She did not want them anywhere near Donna. If she told anyone what happened, they would do they same thing to Donna that they tried to do to her.

Ava slowly got up and put on her sweater, she zipped it up so it would hid the rip, she suspected that her friends would be in bed but just in case.

She slowly walked up the stairs, her wrist once again was covered in bruises, she could feel something on her cheek and she suspected that once again there would be a bruise.

She was happy that it was the last day of school, well the last night that is.

When she opened up the portrait hole, she walked in to see Seamus and Elaine.

Elaine waved to her when Ava walked in but her smile instantly faded when she saw the look on Ava's face.

" Ava are you alright, you seem troubled" Elaine said. Seamus looked at her. _**Please Elaine, shutup**_. Ava thought to herself, but unfortunately like always, Elaine didn't shutup.

" Oh my goodness what happened to your face, you have another bruise on it, Ava did someone hit you?" she said.

Seamus stood up from the couch and stared at her. Ava snarled at Elaine " No Elaine, no one hit me" she said.

" But the bruise sort of looks like a handprint, are you su—"

" Elaine shutup" Seamus said. Elaine looked at him like she was about to cry. If Malfoy didn't do this to her, Ava would of laughed at him, but right now she was just grateful for what he said.

Elaine looked at both of them, she huffed and marched up the stairs leaving Seamus and Ava in awkward silence. Seamus never took his eyes off of her. Ava started to get uncomfortable " Well goodnight Seamus" she said, her voice was a bit shaky. She hoped that it wasn't too obvious.

Just as she turned she felt someone grab her hand. She turned, Seamus was standing right in front of her. She was never this close to him, they were only inches apart. His voice startled her. " Who hurt you?" he said. Ava shook her head, " No one hurt me" she said. He didn't answer her, she knew that he didn't believe her

" Seamus you're over estimating, you don't know what happened"

" That's right, I don't know, so why don't you just tell me?" he said.

" Nothing happened" she said.

" Oh come on! I may not be the brightest person around but I'm not stupid, Elaine was right, it looks like someone hit you, and don't think I can't see the bruises on your wrist cause I can". Ava looked shocked and tried to hide her exposed wrist. Instead Seamus gently grabbed her tiny wrist and looked at it. He looked back at her. " Just tell me who it is, I will find them and beat them up, please just tell me" he said.

She almost told him, but for some strange reason, she didn't.

" No one hurt me, you don't understand, its not what it looks like".

She felt his hold on her wrist tighten, and she gasped at the pain, his hold kept getting tighter and tighter, she knew he was angry " Please, Seamus let go, your hurting me". Seamus looked down, and his eyes widened, he obviously didn't know that he squeezed her wrist. He instantly let go of her hand, and she cradled her hand in her arm. She looked up to find him staring at her.

"Was it Logan" he said. Ava's head shot up . She stuttered " N-No its not, honestly, Seamus no one is hurting me!"

" It was wasn't it, Elaine said you were going to meet someone downstairs, you go and then you come back up all torn up" he said.

Ava was angry " Elaine doesn't know what she was talking about, and you were stupid in believing her!"

" Elaine wasn't the only one who said so, Donna did too!" Seamus yelled.

Ava huffed " Well your all wrong, I went to go return Snape's potion and that's it, end of story" she said.

" Really Ava? Return Snape's potion, that's the best you got? I know that you don't care if she took a pathetic potion, I know you. You hate Snape more than any of us, there has to be another reason why you went downstairs"

" Maybe there is a reason but you wouldn't understand."

He grabbed both her hands, but he made sure to avoid the wrists. He looked right at her " I will try my best to understand, just tell me who did it, tell me what is going on, you have been acting so strange lately, you just seem to be avoiding everyone, everyone's noticed, we don't know what's wrong with you?"

" Since when did you care about my feelings?" she muttered,

" Since always" he said.

" I never thought that you could be so serious" she said.

" I am only serious when I need to be, and don't try to change the subject cause I know that's what your trying to do"

Ava looked at him for a long time, soon tears slowly started running down her face, then they came faster, and soon she was balling. He let go of her hands. She covered her face and backed up into the couch. She felt Seamus sit beside her. The sides of their arms were touching. She looked at him and he was just staring into the fire, waiting.

" Malfoy" was all she said between sobs. Instantly she felt his arm stiffen beside her. She couldn't stop crying, and she felt embarrassed that he had to see her like this. Everything that happened that night spilled out.

" he was with Crabbe and Goyle" she cried. He looked at her " you mean he wasn't alone, there was three of them, and only one you?" he asked, she could hear the pure anger in his voice.

" Yes!" she cried out. Through the whole conversation, he didn't move, he didn't blink. It actually scared Ava a little bit.

" Its happened before" she said. He whipped his head around to look at her, " What?" he said. " This, him doing this to me, its happened before, whenever I'm alone he ends up always finding me, I never told anyone because he threatened to hurt me really bad and he threatened to hurt Donna as well"

Suddenly Seamus stood up. He headed toward the common room entrance, Ava panicked. " Seamus? Seamus! Where are you going?"

She followed him out of the common room. She grabbed his arm to try to slow him down, but failed miserably.

" Please stop, don't do this!, don't hurt him, its too late anyway please can we go back"

Seamus laughed loudly, " Hurt him? Oh no, I am going to murder him! Then murder his parents for making such an jackass of a child, then go after Crabbe and Goyle, and then maybe the Slytherin prefect and a few other of his followers"

Ava ran in front of him and put both of her hands on his chest to stop him from moving " Stop please! Come back to the common room, don't go, do it for me!"

Seamus stopped " You're an idiot" he said " you're an idiot for trying to protect him"

Ava's tears came back and she started crying again " I am not protecting him. I am doing this for Donna, and for me"

Seamus looked at her, she grabbed his arm and led him back to the common room. When they entered the common room, Ava turned to wipe away the last of her tears, she was embarrassed for crying so much in front of Seamus.

When she turned back to him, he was right in front of her. He embraced her. Unfortunately her tears once more came back again and she cried into his chest. He held onto her tightly like he would never let her go.

" I promise I won't ever let him hurt you again" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't say anything, there was nothing to say to that, she just hugged him tighter.

" I am going to bed now" she said.

He let go of her and she made her way to the steps. " Tell me if he ever comes near you again" he said.

Ava smiled at him "okay" she said,

" Does Donna know" he asked.

" yes" she said

" I am telling Ben" Seamus said. Ava whipped around, she couldn't believe it, she opened up to him and he was going to run around telling people.

" What? I cant believe it! You cant tell him! This was suppose to be a secret"

" Woah, Woah relax, I am not going to tell him everything, just the part where Draco threatened Donna, he has a huge thing for her Ava, he would want to know, and we need someone to watch her"

Ava sighed " Well alright then" she said. " But no one else knows about this"

" Promise" he said.

Then she went upstairs to her safe little bed and hopped in, she was snuggled under the covers where she was safe, where no one could hurt her. Right now she felt complete, she had finally told Seamus, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her chest.

She was so happy that she was leaving tomorrow, she was happy that she and Donna were leaving on the early train tomorrow. She didn't want to be near anyone but Donna at the moment. She felt suddenly embarrassed that she told Seamus. What if he thought that she was being to dramatic or that she was just trying to get attention?

Ava pushed the thought out of her head and willed herself to go to sleep. She slept soundly and had peaceful dreams, another year at Hogwarts was awaiting her.


	17. Authors Note

So I am finally finished writing Ava's year at Hogwarts yayayay :D I will not be writing every single one of Ava's years, I will just be skipping to her 6th and 7th year, where she will start needing protection from lord voldemort, keep reviewing people! I will love you forever if you do!


	18. Chapter 17

Its been 3 years since Professor Dumbledor told Ava about the Profecy. Through the summer Ava felt herself being watched. Ava knew that she was now being watched over by Aurors.

Ava first figured out that she was being followed around was when she was walking down her street from the mall, she felt someone following her, and when she looked behind her, there he was, walking behind her. He wasn't very close to her, and he was wearing normal muggle clothes. Though Ava could tell that he was a wizard. He looked interested in everything around him, and she could see a bit of his wand poking through his jacket.

She smiled to herself and continued walking to her house. When she got inside, she went upstairs and peeked out her window. She saw another man, a different one, he was casually walking around her street, he as well looked interested in the muggle society.

Ava sat on her bed and looked through her letters she got over the past two months. She looked over the dozens of letters from Donna, telling her all about the latest gossip and telling her how much she missed her and asking how her parents were. She got a few from Elaine and Hermione, she got many from Mary and Stacey and Hannah Abott who she recently became friends with over the past year.

Surprisingly she even got a couple of letters from Seamus, Ben and Dean. She got a howler from Seamus, who said that he wanted to try out a howler on her to see if it worked, and she laughed when it died halfway. Then she sent him another howler explaining to him how to do it correctly, and she wanted to show off a bit.

Ava got off the bed and walked over to her desk, laying there was the daily prophet, she picked it up and sat back down on her bed. She looked through the pages. More muggles were being killed everyday, she was afraid for her parents.

She looked up from the paper when she heard the front door open.

" Honey were home!" her mom yelled up the stairs. Ava ran downstairs to greet her parents. Both her parents arms were loaded with groceries, Ava took a few bags from their hands and put them in the kitchen. " Thanks sweetheart" her dad said and smiled at her. " We got you a few things from Diagon Alley" her mother said.

" Mom you know I was going to do that in a few days, you didn't have to do that" Ava said, although she was very grateful.

" I know but we are so proud of you, and I want to help you out as much as I can before you leave to go back to school" her mother said

Ava smiled " Thanks mom" she said. Her mom gestured her into the living room. " Come see what we got you, we went to the mall before and got you some new clothes and bathing suits for this year at all your favourite stores."

Ava was shocked, her parents have never been so generous before. Yes they get her the stuff she needs and usually they go shopping with her, but they have never bought her so many things for her. She looked on the couch and there were dozens of bags laying all over the ground and couch.

" Okay, whats the catch?" Ava asked. Her parent looked confused " What catch? Why do you think there would be a catch?" they asked.

" You have never bought so many things for me before, I mean this is far to much, you guys didn't have to by all this stuff for me" she said.

" Well you are our daughter, and we love you, its alright to treat your child once in a while" her mother said and kissed her head.

Ava grinned at them, she loved her parents so much and she would do anything to keep them out of harms way from Voldemort.

Her parents showed her all the new things they got her, she had to admit, her mom had good taste in clothes, and bought her all the stuff she loved. They went to Diagon alley and bought her books from her favourite book store that she could read throughout the year. Ava laughed to herself, it was like Christmas all over again.

Once they were done, her mother gestured for her to sit on the couch with them. Ava snuggled between them. Her mother took her hand and looked at her.

" Honey, you know that we are always here for you, right?" she said. Ava was confused. " Yes, of course" she said.

" We know that the years coming up, are going to be difficult years for you" her father said. Then it finally occurred to Ava, they were talking about the prophecy, that's why they bought her all those things, they wanted to make her feel better.

Ava looked down at her feet, she was a little embarrassed that her parents knew that she was suppose to have the dark lords baby.

" We just talked to the man watching you outside" Her father continued, " you are being protected by those men , and so are we, so we don't want you to worry about us, right now we just want you to worry about you" he said.

Ava nodded.

" does any of your friends know?" her mother asked.

" Only Donna knows…. And Harry" Ava said. Dumbledore told Harry about the Prophecy in their 5th year, lets just say Harry was more than shocked that one of his friends was in danger, but he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone else until Ava was ready.

" You said that you are very close with your friends, right?" her mother asked.

Ava nodded " do you think it's the right time to tell them?" she asked.

" Only, you would know" her mother said. " If they were truly your friends, they wouldn't judge you and they would stick by your side until the very end" she said. " if your not ready to tell them, then that's perfectly fine, but if they are as close to you as you always say they are, then I think that they deserve to hear the truth" her mother smiled at her.

...

Later that night, Ava lay in bed staring at the ceiling, she thought about what her mother had said. Did her friends deserve to know? Elaine would most likely tell the whole school, Mary and Stacey wouldn't tell, but would they be supportive? How about Seamus,Ben, Tyler and Dean, how would they react. All these questions were burning inside her head. Seamus believed her when she told him how Draco was torturing her. Would he believe her this time. She couldn't think of any reason why he wouldn't believe her. Maybe she should owl Donna and ask her opinon.

" uuhhhh" she said out loud, she was getting so confused with all these thoughts, Ava decided that she would tell her friends when she got to school, maybe halfway through the year, maybe se can tell Elaine near the end of the year. She groaned and turned over and went to sleep.

...

Ava sat by the window in their compartment on the train, she was silently listening to Donna, Elaine and Mary talk about what happened over the summer. Seamus, Tyler, Dean and Ben were sitting in the corner playing with their cards. Ava couldn't believe it, they were 16 and they were still playing with their little chocolate frog cards. Ava looked out the window.

" Hey Ava! Why so quiet over there?" Seamus said loudly. Ava looked up and he smiled at her. She tried her best not to blush, every year he just kept getting cuter.

" Just trying to block out your noise, so I can listen to Donna, Elaine and Mary" she said.

He put on a fake hurt face. " Ouch Ava, I know you don't really mean that" he said.

" oh really, and how would you know that I don't mean it?" she replied sarcastically, she tried her best not to show a grin.

" Because you love listening to my voice, you should be use to it by now, I delt with me for about 5 years and I sent you about 5 howlers this summer" he chuckled

" yes that's true, but because you are so talented at using a wand most of your howlers died after about 20 seconds" she said sarcastically and laughed at his reaction.

" I will get better" he mumbled. She laughed at him.

She got up from her seat and walked toward the door. " Where are you going?" he asked.

Ava laughed " if you must know, I am going to the bathroom, I didn't realize that I needed to inform you when I need to go" she laughed.

He blushed " you are free you to go" he said

she laughed as she closed the door behind her.

She walked through the narrow hallway to get to the bathroom at the end of the train. As she passed she caught eyes with someone. It was Draco. After that night when she told Seamus, Draco stayed away from her. He must of realized that Seamus knew, because for most of her 4th year Seamus was very protective,he always sent Draco death glares and if Draco would look at her, Seamus always caught his eye and did something that would always make Draco quickly look away. Ava didn't know how he did it, and she didn't want to know, if it scared Malfoy it would probably scare her. After a few months of Draco not torturing her, Ava conviced Seamus that she was fine and he eased off a little bit. Though every once in a while she can still tell that he watches out for her.

She sighed, it made the butterflies in her stomach pop out when she thought about him protecting her.

When she passed Draco's compartment, he gave her a look that sent shivers up her spine. For 3 years he never came near her, and she wanted it to stay that way. She walked quickly past and made her way to her destination.

As she made her way back to her compartment, out of the corner of her eye she noticed that only Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in their seats and that Draco was gone.

This made her walk slightly faster to her compartment, just as she saw the door she ran into someone's hard chest. She looked up and Draco looked down at her with a twinkle in his eye that she did not like. He grew much taller than 3 years ago and he had much more muscle. " Sorry about that" he whispered. She shoved her way past him and ran the rest of the way to her compartment.

She shut the door behind her and sat back down in her seat. The others looked up to acknowledge that she was back, but they soon returned to what they were doing before.

She looked back out the window and drifted into her own thoughts. Soon her eyes began to shut and her

A few hours later, Ava awoke, startled by the sound of a whistle. It was dark outside. She looked all around the compartment and found that all her friends were sleeping. Her head was rested on someone's comfortable shoulder. She looked beside her and immediately raised her head. She was laying on Seamus's shoulder and she felt embarassed.

She didn't think he noticed though because he was sound asleep and softly snoring. His arms were crossed. Ava couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so cute when he slept. She looked at his arms, they got more muscle during the summer, she thought that he looked really good. She shook her head from her thoughts and shook him " Seamus, Seamus! Get up, were at Hogwarts," she whispered. As he slowly opened his eyes she got up and went around to each person and shook them awake. They all groaned and streched.

They grabbed their luggage and headed off to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. It was late, everyone was tired, everyone had bags under their eyes. She could tell that Professor Dumbledore knew how tired everyone was but he wanted to make sure that everyone would eat, so no matter how tired theywere they still had to have dinner.

Professor Dumbledore made a long speech about each of their saftey and she saw his eyes glance mostly towards Harry and her. Ava looked out of the Great Hall and she saw an Auror passing by the door every once in a while. Once Dumbledore was done his speech everyone grabbed food.

Ava didn't grab any food, she wasn't very hungry so she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Donna, Elaine and Hermione did the same. As for Seamus, Ben, Tyler and Ron. They grabbed whatever they could reach and stuffed it on their plate.

Out of all their friends, Seamus, Ron and Tyler had to be the biggest eaters in the whole school. Ben was close to them, but he never ate as much as the other three did. She never understood how they ate so much all the time, and they never got fat.

Donna stared at them with disgusted " Do you ever stop eating?" she asked.

Ben glared at her. " Were hungry" he said and looked back down at his food, Donna sighed and grabbed a piece of bread.

As Ava looked up she caught someone's eye, she looked over Dean's head, Logan was looking at her. She smiled at him, he smiled slightly back and looked back toward his friend. Ava sighed as she remembered her fourth year.

That was when she attended the Yule ball with Logan, she remembered how crazy her friends were.

She actually had fun with Logan, and she remembered when he complimented her and kissed her cheek, but she wouldn't let it go further than that. She laughed out loud when she remembered the looks that she got from Pansy and her little friends when they saw her with Logan.

Ava sighed, she had to admit it was good memories. The last memory that went through her mind was the next day when Logan asked her to be his girlfriend.

Ava didn't like remembering it, but the memory was always stuck in her head. She broke his heart when she rejected him, no matter how nice she told him no, she could tell in his eyes that she broke his heart. She just didn't want a boyfriend then. A bit of Ava's heart broke that night as well when she saw the look on his face.

Ava shook her head. She didn't like remembering though every time she looked at him the memories flooded back. They were good friends now, it didn't matter anymore.

She looked at up at her friends, Seamus was stuffing his face with food, Ava just stared at him. How could she not have any feelings for Logan, the perfect, good looking, popular, quidditch star, Hufflpuff boy but had feelings for Seamus, the obnoxious, sarcastic, rude, good looking Gryffindor boy.

Ava would never understand why her feelings were all switched around. Logan could always say the right thing. Everything that would come out of Seamus's mouth always messed something up. But for some reason, that night when Logan asked her out, Seamus's face popped into Ava's mind and that somehow changed her answer from yes, to no.

Ava shook her head again, and kept staring at Seamus, wondering if there was anything decent about him. Seamus looked up at her " Like what you see princess?" he said. Ava gave him a look of disgust " I wish" she responded.

Seamus just smirked at her.

" So what do you think Dumbledore was talking about?" Ben asked. Donna glanced briefly towards Ava, Ava didnt look at her. " Who knows" Seamus said. " Doesnt matter anyway, nothing can hurt us in Hogwarts, Dumbledore is just over reacting" he said.

" But what if he isnt over reacting" Donna said, " Would if someone in Hogwarts was in trouble"

Ava gave her a look.

" What are you talking about?" Tyler asked. " why would someone in Hogwarts be in trouble?"

" Your right Tyler, Donna doesnt know what she's talking about" Ava said and glared at her. Donna had an expression that was between hurt and angry.

" The only person in danger in Hogwarts is Harry, and we are all looking out for him and Dumbledore has his eye on him" Ava said and picked up her goblet. Donna gave her a nasty look but Ava ignored her

Behind her, Ava heard quiet giggling, she looked behind her and saw Millicent Bulstrode and Romilda Vaine and a small group of their friends whispering to each other. Ava groaned, she found Millicent and Romilda rather annoying, they were one year older than herself and they were always giggling to each other about clothes and boys and the latest gossip like they were 10 year olds, Ava was surprised that Lavander Brown wasn't part of their group.

Millicent pushed Romilda towards Seamus, who at that moment he didn't realize that they were there. Romlida coughed loudly to get Seamus's attention, when he didn't turn around her face grew red from embarassment.

" H- Hello Seamus" she said. Seamus turned around and looked at them " Hi" he said, and turned around to finish his food.

Romilda's face once again turned red, " Would you like me to get you some more pumpkin juice?" she asked.

" No thanks, I have some" he said, he didn't even look at her. Though Romilda and Millicent were acting really stupid, Ava couldn't believe how stupid Seamus was, could he not tell that these girls were hitting on him?

Ava couldn't help but glare at Romilda and her little group, didn't they realize that Seamus wasn't interested in them.

Suddenly Millicent stepped forward and pushed Romilda out of the way and gave her a look that told her she was acting like a baby.

" Seamus would you care to sit with us at the end of the table" she said, rather bluntly.

Seamus still didn't look up " No thanks, I am already sitting here" he said. Dean snicker to quietly to himself. Millient glared at Dean

she looked back at Seamus " But you always sit here with them, why don't you sit with us for a change" She said, once again rather bluntly.

" Because I want to sit here, I don't want to sit with you" he said, just as bluntly back to her. Ava guessed that he could hear the tone in Millicents voice,

Millicent turned red and she stomped off with her group of friends running behind her.

Tyler and Ben laughed " Good one mate that ought to keep them away for a little while" Ben said.

" Didn't you even notice that they were hitting on you?" Elaine asked.

Seamus looked at her confused " Hitting on who, me? Nah they were just being dumb"

" Sorry to disagree with you Seamus, but I agree with Elaine, they were one hundred percent hitting on you" Donna said.

" well if they were hitting on me, it wouldn't be a surprise, I do charm girls with my stunning looks" he smirked.

Ava groaned " Oh please"

Seamus looked at her " oh com'on Ava, I know you agree with me, I also know that you would love to go out with me too if i asked you" Seamus smirked at her

Ava felt her heart speed up, he was so ignorant " are you asking me out Seamus Finnigan?" she mocked

" Maybe" he said.

"Well You and I both know that the only time I will go out with you is in your dreams" she said. Ben and Dean laughed.

" Come' on, just one date, if you go out with me I will learn to keep my trap shut more often" Seamus said.

" If I had to choose to go on a date between Marcus Flint and you, I would choose Marcus Flint" She said

"like I said, only in your dreams" She finished and laughed at his fake shocked expression. She got up from the table and as she was walking out she heard him call after her " I know you don't mean that!" he yelled, and obviously didn't care that half the great hall heard him.

As Ava walked to the common room, she heard her name being called. " Uhhh" Ava groaned, thinking it was Seamus.

When she turned she saw Logan running behind her. Ava once again groaned inwardly to herself, she didn't feel like talking to him today.

" Hey Logan" she smiled at him. " Hey" he said, panting from his run " how was your summer?"

" probably just as boring as yours" she said and laughed. He laughed too " yeah that's true"

it was silent for a few minutes, the tension started getting greater, Ava racked her brain to try and think of something to say but Logan beat her too it.

" um so, I don't mean to make this akward but I just wanted to make sure that everything is cool between us"

Ava looked up at him confused. He blushed as he tried to find the right words" Like I wish you were my girlfriend, but since you not, well I still really want to be friends with you, cause your cool and funny and nice and well…." He stumbled with his words, Ava laughed at him, finally understanding.

" Yes Logan, we are good, I always thought of you as one of my good friends and it will stay that way" She said.

He sighed in relief, " Well okay, I am glad that this is sorted out, I guess I will see you tomorrow then" he said and smiled big at her.

" Okay see you tomorrow Logan, have a good night" she said and smiled at him. He waved and walked back to the Great Hall. Ava turned to continue her walk back to the common room, when she once again heard her name being called.

Ava sighed, how many people had to follow her. She turned and saw Stacey running towards her. " Hey Ava" she said smiling.

Ava laughed at her. " Hey Stace, how was your holiday?"

" It was okay, my mom made me study my spells over and over again, so I am now surprised if I am not as good of a wizard as dumbledore" she laughed to herself. Ava laughed with her " Wow your mom is really into you becoming a successful wizard isn't she?" Ava said. Stacey sighed, " Yeah she wants me to become an Auror" she said.

" Don't you want to be an Auror?" Ava asked.

" yes more than anything, but its just so much work" Stacey sighed again " Very stressful" she chuckled humorously to herself.

" So I saw you walk out of the Great Hall, and I thought I could join you, I need to go back to my common room early too for homework and it is on the way to your common room so I thought we could walk together. I haven't seen you in a while and thought we could catch up" She smiled

Ava grinned " yes of course, lets walk" she said and laughed.

The walked toward the Ravenclawe common room. " So when I ran to catch up with you, I ran into Logan Rye" Stacey said, and Ava didn't miss the blush that crossed her cheeks. " Were you two talking?" she asked.

" Yeah, but not for very long he just wanted to know if we could still be friends" Ava said. She stared at Stacey a bit longer, the blush didn't fade from her cheeks

" Stacey do you like him?" Ava asked. Staceys eyes went wide " N-No! not at all, why would you think that?" she stuttered.

" Well first off, you never stutter, second your all red, and third I know you too well" Ava claimed.

" Okay okay fine I have a small thing for him, but don't tell anyone, as far as I know you're the only one that knows this" Stacey said.

Ava smiled at her " I wont tell anyone I promise"

" Thanks Ava" Stacey said " But do you think he ever notices me?"

" Make him notice you" Ava said " Do something that will catch his eye"

" Like what?" Stacey asked " I dont know, next time you play them in Quidditch knock him off his broom" Ava said.

Stacey laughed " I can't do that!" stacey shrieked " He would hate me forever"

Ava laughed " Fine, then knock his friend of his broom, that would show him that you are independent and are a touch cookie that can handle any tough guy" she said.

" Ava!" Stacey said and laughed. Ava smiled, " you could just accidently hit him with a spell, or slip him a love potion" Ava said.

" I hate love potions, i would never do that i would want it to be real, and accidentaly hitting him with a spell actually sounds like a good idea"

Ava laughed " Don't i give the best advice?" she said. Stacey laughed " Sure sure"

They reached the hallway where the Ravenclawe common room was, " Thanks for everything Ava, see you in class tomorrow" Stacey said, and waved and walked down the hallway.

" Bye Stace" Ava said and waved as well. She walked to the Common room and up the stairs to where the fat lady was.

" Well hello Miss. Bronson, its lovley to see you again" The fat lady said, when she saw Ava. " Thank you, how are you?" Ava asked.

" Fine fine, i see you are well, just say the password and in you go" She replied. Ava said the password and walked into the Common room, the flames in the fire were roaring as they always did, Ava smiled, **home,** she thought and walked up the stairs to her room. Her stuff was already laid out on her bed as always, she started to unpack her clothes for tomorrow, when suddenly the door opened and was slammed shut. Ava jumped and turned around.

Donna was looking at her, fuming. " Why the hell did you have to do that?" she yelled.

Ava looked at her " Do what?" she asked. Donna rolled her eyes " oh you know exactly what! you made me look stupid!, you had to disagree with me even though you knew i was right" she yelled in her face.

Ava stomped over to her " It is not your place to tell people what is happening to me Donna, I am suppose to tell them, not you!" she yelled back.

" But thats just it, you won't tell them!, you won't tell anyone whats going on, our friends can help you Ava, they can help protect you" Donna's voice was pleading.

" I will tell them when i'm ready, i was planning on telling them sometime this year" Ava said loudly.

" Do you promise? they deserve to know Ava, its been three years and only me and Harry know, i will not be suprised if they get mad at you for keeping this a secret for so long, if you don't tell them by second semester, then i will tell them myself" she said.

" Don't you dare tell them anything Donna, this is my situation, not your problem, its not your right to go around telling everyone what is happening, i didn't tell anyone anything yet because believe it or not i am still getting use to the situation, i wanted to enjoy most of my school year not worrying about whats going to happen and not to be reminded by everyone that i have to be watched over, so leave the situation to me! i promise i will tell them before Second semeter starts"

Donna was speechless. " I-I'm sorry Ava. Fine i won't tell anyone, but you promised that you would tell them before second semester so remember that, they deserve to know Ava"

Then she turned around and dressed into her P.J's and crawled into bed. Ava just stood there. When exactly would she tell her friends, and how could she explain it. Maybe she could get Harry to help her explain, and Donna for sure would help too. Ava also dressed into her Pajamas and laid there in bed thinking. What was going to happen to her?


	19. Chapter 18

Its now been a month since the new school year started. There were still Aurors walking casually around the school, but no one really seemed to notice them.

Ava, Mary and Stacey were walking down the hallway to their Transfigurations class. Logan walked by and waved at Ava, she smiled and waved back. Ava didn't notice the sneaky smile on Stacey's face.

Suddenly she turned as Logan was walking away and whispered a spell and pointed her wand at Logan.

There was a bright light and suddenly Logan's feet started dancing, he looked down at them with horror and tried to get them to stop. Stacey ran over to him " Oh my gosh, are you alright? I am so sorry" she said. She was trying not to laugh.

Ava stood there shocked " I can't believe she actually took my advice" she whispered. Mary looked confused. " What advice? Why did she just stun him?" she asked and looked at Ava for answers.

Ava grabbed her arm and pulled her to their class " It's a long story, I will tell you later" she said.

….

It was around 8 pm on a Friday night and Ava was in the common room curled up by the fire reading. All her friends were downstairs. There was some kind of party going on but Ava didn't feel like participating. She felt like staying in the common room tonight and relaxing.

The common room door opened and Donna ran in. " There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you" Donna said. " a bunch of people are going to Hogsmead, Lets go!" She said.

" I don't know, I am really not in the mood to go out tonight" Ava sighed. Donna rolled her eyes.

" Oh come on Ava, you have been doing nothing but working your butt off since school started, this will be a good break for you, it will be us and all of our friends, no Pansy Parkinson or Malfoy"

Ava thought about this. It did sound nice.

" Come on, Stacey and Mary are downstairs waiting, Elaine, Nancy, Hannah and Hermione already left, they said that they are going to save us a table, so hurry up!" Donna said. Ava could tell she was getting frusterated. Ava smiled and closed her book.

" Alright, just one sec" Then she ran up stairs and put on a pair of jeans and a cardigan and put on her winter jacket, scarf and mittens.

Donna and Ava headed out of the Common room and went downstairs to find Stacey and Mary waiting at the end of the stairs.

Mary was looking at the door, wanting to leave to join the others and Stacey was tapping her foot impatiently against the hard stone floor.

" Finally!" Stacey said as she saw Ava and Mary. " My goodness you take a while, come on, everyone is already at Hogsmead"

The air outside was cool and fresh. Snow was falling lightly and Ava could see the lights in the distance where Hogsmead was. Ava, Donna, Mary and Stacey trudged through the snow.

" Ava could I talk to you for a second" Stacey said and pulled in Ava's arm to slow her down. Donna and Mary continued on their way.

" Yeah sure" Ava said, and slowed down slightly. Stacey's eyes were wide and excited, she was smiling very widely.

" So your advice totally worked with Logan" Stacey said. " After the hospital wing, he asked me if I was going to the party in Hogsmead tonight, and when I said yes, he told me he was glad and that he would meet me there" Stacey clapped happily.

Ava laughed " I am so happy for you Stacey, he is a good guy so you made a good choice"

Stacey smiled " I know he is a good guy, I could feel it"

She clutched her heart dramatically, Ava laughed at her again. " I think your going to have a good time tonight" Ava said and winked.

Ava and Stacey were just making their way into Hogsmead, when Ava raised her head. She could see Donna and Mary entering the three broomsticks, where the party was.

Ava swore that the cheers and yells and music was so loud, that if she listened hard, she could hear it all the way from Hogwarts.

When they entered, Ava wasn't surprised at what she saw. The room was crowded, there were people scattered everywhere, a few people were dancing and people at the bar, she saw a group of boys chugging down butterbeers, she noticed that Ben, Dean and Tyler were among them.

Suddenly Logan appeared and smiled at them, " Hey Stacey, Ava, I am glad you guys made it" Ava noticed him glancing at Stacey. Stacey blushed.

Logan smiled at her " Can I get you something to drink?" he asked. Stacey blushed again " Yeah sure" she said. Logan turned toward Ava " Can I get you something as well?" he asked. Ava smiled and shook her head " I was just about to look for Donna, but thanks anyway" she said.

Logan smiled and then took Stacey's hand and led her to a table. Stacey stole a glance at Ava and waved and walked away. Ava laughed and turned and spotted Donna at the bar talking to Ben, she didn't want to interrupt them so instead she walked towards Mary, Elaine, Nancy and Hannah who were sitting at a table talking. She looked on the dance floor and saw Hermione grinning as she was dancing with Ron. Ava smiled at them.

Ava walked past a few people snogging, and past Donna and Ben. Suddenly Tyler stepped in front of her.

" Ava!" he screamed at her. He was drunk.

Ava chuckled at him. He grinned widely " you came! You're here! I think I was suppose to tell you something but I really can't remember!" He yelled into her face. Ava sighed " Well go think about it and tell me later" she said.

" Wait! W-wait! I remember!" he yelled " Seamus is looking for you" he finished, then he smiled proudly at himself like he made a huge accomplishment and walked off toward his friends, well more like teetered off.

Ava' heart pace increased suddenly. Seamus was looking for her? , now that she thought of it, she didn't see him when she walked in, why wasn't he with Ben, Dean, Tyler and their friends.

She walked over to the table where Mary, Elaine, Nancy and Hannah were sitting at. She noticed the cold look on Elaine's face.

" What's wrong with you?" Ava asked Elaine as she sat down. Elaine snarled at her and turned away. Mary sighed " She is mad about Tyler" she said. Ava looked confused " What about him?" she asked. Elaine turned angrily at Ava, her face was almost as red as her hair. " He was getting it on with a girl just a few minutes ago, that's what!" She said. " I swear he was about to kiss her too, if the clumsy whore didn't fall" she spat.

Ava stared wide-eyed at Elaine. She never heard her use such foul language before. " Why don't you just go talk to him then" Ava said, Elaine pouted " he wouldn't want to talk to me, he might think I'm annoying and what am I suppose to say to him?" she said. Ava was getting frustrated. " He is your friend of course he doesn't think your annoying, and if it makes you feel better he full out drunk so even if you mess up with him, he wouldn't remember anything by tomorrow morning!" Ava said. She knew it was harsh but she was sick of Elaine's pouting.

Elaine stared at Ava for a long time, so long that Ava was a little scared that Elaine would yell at her. Then she stared at Tyler. A determined look crossed her face and Ava grew a little worried. Elaine took a sip of her Butterbeer, the stood up and walked over to Tyler.

What happened next was totally unexpected, and the last thing Ava thought Elaine would do in public, but she saw her walk right up to Tyler, who was talking, or more like speaking gibberish to his friend. She grabbed him and spun him around, and Ava saw her kiss him straight on the mouth.

Tyler's shocked expression soon faded away, and Ava, Hannah, Nancy and Mary looked at them shocked, as their heated kissing soon turned into a full make out.

Ava looked away " Well that was uncalled for" she said. Mary, whose wide eyes still didn't leave Elaine and Tyler, just nodded. Suddenly two hufflepuff boys walked over to their table, she knew one of them as Ernie. She didnt know who the other boy was. They both smiled shyly at Hannah and Nancy

" We were just wondering if you two would like to dance" Ernie said, eyeing Hannah. Nancy squealed " Of course we would!" she said, and she grabbed the hand of Ernie's friend and dragged him on the dance floor. Hannah just blushed at Ernie " Yes, that would be fun" she said. Ernie smiled widley at her and grabbed her hand and they walked to where Nancy and his friend were dancing.

" I am going to get a drink" Ava said, Mary just nodded.

Ava walked towards the bar, she caught a glimpse of Stacey and Logan, in the corner of the room, Stacey was laughing and they seemed to be whispering. Ava tried to avoid Donna and Ben, who seemed to be getting very close, their foreheads were just touching.

"2 Butterbeers please" Ava said to the bar tender. Ava sat on a stool and waited. She looked around and what she saw made her heart almost burst. Seamus was sitting in a chair, and Lavander Brown was on his lap. She couldn't stop staring at them. It took everything Ava had to not cry. Just as Seamus looked her way, Ava quickly turned away.

She grabbed the Butterbeers and practically ran back to the table. She gave one of them to Mary, who casually sipped on it. Ava quickly gulped down her one butterbeer, she didn't want to feel depressed all night, she came here to have fun.

Mary looked strangely at her " Ava are you alright?" Mary asked. Ava smiled at her " Just fine" she said, as she ran back to the bar to get a few more drinks.

Throughout the night, Ava tried to have as much fun as everyone else was having, she danced with a few boys and hung out with her friends. But not once did Seamus try to find her.

" Well if it isn't the little mudblood" she heard someone sneer. Ava turned, Malfoy was standing there grinning meanly at her. Feeling much more confident, Ava groaned very loudly she stood up and looked Malfoy straight in the eye,

" Leave me the hell alone! Don't you have other people to tease?" she yelled at him. He grinned even wider. " Nope, because no one is as easy and fun to tease as you, and watching you suffer makes me happy" he said. Ava just groaned again " you know what? I bet making me suffer isn't the case, you probably tease me because you are obsessed with me and want me for yourself, ever think about that? What are you some crazy stalker!" Ava yelled at him. So loud that a few people turned around at them.

Malfoy's face grew white and he grabbed Ava's hand and dragged her outside. She tried to stop him, but she was starting to feel the effect of the Butterbeers and was beginning to feel dizzy.

Malfoy roughly pushed her against the wall at the back of the building. He whispered in her ear " No listen here mudblood, I warned you many times what I could do if you challenged me, I was nice enough to let you go those times, but I am tired of playing nice, that was my last straw. I guess it is time to teach you how us Malfoys take care of women who aren't respectful toward us, then he hit her across the face.

Ava screamed, but Malfoy covered her mouth. He was going to beat her possibly to death and no one was going to help her. She took all the energy she had and spit in his face. He growled and raised his hand to smack her again. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. But it never came. She felt his weight lift off of her, and heard a grunt beside her and the sound of a fist hitting flesh.

She opened her eyes and Malfoy laying on the ground. Someone was over him and was punching ever square inch of face there was. Ava just watched the disturbing scene as the stranger punched Malfoy over and over again, she saw a bit of the snow around them turn dark.

After 5 minutes Ava covered her eyes from the gory scene and silently cried. Suddenly the person stopped punching Malfoy and turned towards her as if remembering that she was there. He grabbed Malfoy, who was barley conscious, by his collar and whispered just loudly enough for Ava to hear.

" If you ever touch her, come near her, or so much as look or think about her, next time I won't stop" He whispered chillingly. Then he threw him to the ground again and slowly got up and walked toward Ava. She didn't know why, but she backed away from him, scared that he would hurt her as well. Though she didn't know why she thought that since he just saved her.

"Ava?" He whispered. Ava didn't say anything, she just continued crying on the ground. She felt gentle hands wrap around her wrists. " Ava its alright, its me".

Ava looked up. Seamus was looking at her. His expression was a mixture of fury, pain and worry. She looked at his fist, she could see the dark stain of blood on it.

Ava threw herself at him and cried into his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he tightened his hold. It felt like they sat there forever, until Seamus slowly picked her up off the ground.

" Stay here, I am getting your stuff. We are going back to Hogwarts" He said. Ava nodded but didn't want him to leave.

As he was gone, she stood there staring at the unconscious Draco, never in all her times with Seamus, has she seen him this angry and aggressive, and it scared her.

In just a few minutes Seamus came back with all of her items, and handed them to her. She put them on, but backed away from him, scared that he would lose his temper again. Seamus must of noticed this reaction, and he looked at her sadly and walked over to Draco and picked him up and through him over his shoulder. Though she was scared, she was still impressed by his strength

" What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled slightly at her " I can't let him bleed to death here, as much as I would like him too. I am taking him to the hospital wing"

Ava stared at him. He held out his hand. She hesitated but eventually took it, and they walked back to the castle.

As they reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came running up to them and helped carry Malfoy to the bed. Ava waited in the hallway as Seamus and Madam Pomfrey had a quiet discussion.

Then he walked out and took her hand again and led her up to the common room. She sat on the couch and watched the fire. He stood in the middle of the room.

Ava jumped when she suddenly heard the shout and the bang. She turned and saw that Seamus had kicked a chair across the room.

He looked furious. " I promised!" he yelled. Ava looked at him confused. She tried to stay calm.

" I promised that I wouldn't let him hurt you, I promised to protect you from him!" he shouted at the wall. Ava slowly got up and started to walk toward him " It wasn't your fault, you didn't know" she whispered.

He looked at her " No, your wrong, I could of stopped him".

" and you did!" Ava said. " You did stop him, he could of killed me tonight, but you stopped that, you did protect me Seamus" she said and put her hand on his cheek. He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb. " I am sorry that you had to see what happened, you have never seen me that angry before" he whipered.

" It was a little scary, but I'm over it" she said. " If you were truly mean, you would of left him there lying in the snow to die, but you didn't" she stated.

" Well whatever happens to him, he deserves it. When I saw him hurting you, at that moment I wanted to kill him, I don't think I would of stopped if I didn't hear you crying, I think I would of killed him. He deserves to be dead, to think that he would treat you like that. You go through so much with him and I hate it, you don't deserve to have that, you-"

But he didn't have time to say the rest of what he was going to say because she walked right up to him and kissed him. She didn't know why she did it, but she didn't care. she just wanted him. Ava could tell he was shocked, for a few seconds he just stood there, then he groaned and leaned into the kiss, she put her hands in his hair and he placed his hands on her hips.

This was the best feeling she ever felt, this is all she ever wanted to do, to kiss Seamus Finnigan.

He gently pushed her up against the wall and pushed himself against her. She groaned and wrapped her hands around his head. She felt herself being lifted into the air, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly made his way up the stairs, being careful not to drop her.

He backed into her room and dropped her on her bed. Seamus kicked off his shoes and slowly climbed on top of her.

He placed one hand on her breast and his other hand was on her cheek, and he was trailing soft kisses down her neck. She giggled when he hit a soft spot, and hearing her laugh he kissed it again.

Seamus started to unbutton her shirt, and when her hand began to unbutton his pants, he sighed. Then he slowly climbed off of her and put his shoes back on.

Ava sat up, angry and confused. " What is it? Whats wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her sadly " We can't do this Ava, not now" he said. She groaned " Why not?"

" Your too emotional right now, I am not so sure if you want this for us or because you want to relieve some stress" he said, slightly embarrassed.

Ava sighed, but before she could speak he interrupted. " and not just because your too emotional, you've been drinking all night, I saw it myself. Your not yourself tonight Ava, just think, if we did this now, would you regret it tomorrow? I want you to be one hundred percent sure you want this and sober, I am not going to take advantage of you" he said.

She didn't know why, she should of felt touched by his words, but for some reason she was angry.

" You didn't seem to back out when you were with Lavender. You seemed pretty confident of that tonight, and I am pretty sure she was drinking too" Ava snarled.

Seamus turned to her " What are you talking about?"

" Don't play around Seamus, I saw you with her tonight" she said.

" we were both drinking, I didn't mean it" he said, and started to walk out of the room.

Before he closed the door behind her he looked back at her

"Lavender means nothing to me, she never did, there is only one girl in this school that I have ever cared about, and I think you know who that is Ava" he said, and left the room, leaving her staring at the door.


	20. Chapter 19

All week, Seamus was constantly on Ava's mind, she never thought that he would ever be so kind to her. He refused to take advantage of her cause she was drinking, and that shocked her.

She didn't know why she was angry with him, maybe she was jealous of Lavender, what was she even thinking! It was Lavander, that gossipy, know-it-all, that is obsessed with Divination.

Ava walked down the hall fuming, she hasn't seen Seamus since that night, Malfoy was still in the hospital wing, recovering from his injuries, she didn't tell anyone what happened, she just told Donna that she was tired and walked back to Hogwarts, then Donna got mad at her saying that she wasn't suppose to be walking anywhere alone and then she went and told Harry who also yelled at her for being so stupid.

She didn't care though, she was so sick of it all. She was sick of Malfoy always picking on her, and she was sick of constantly being protected, she was sick of the prophecy and mostly she was sick of her confusing feelings with Seamus.

Ava tried to give herself time to think about these feelings towards Seamus but with her teachers throwing school work on her and having to worry about Harry and Donna following her everywhere so she wouldn't be alone was to much on her brain. She wanted to be a normal school girl who gossiped over boys and giggled with her friends and didn't have to worry about anything but her marks.

On the other hand she really shouldn't of been complaining, Harry had it much worse than her, he was suppose to destroy the dark lord and Ava had no clue how he was going to do that. At least her first few years at Hogwarts was normal, every year Harry had another challenge thrown at his face.

Ava walked into the Great hall and saw Tyler, Dean and Donna. Ava sat down beside Donna, who looked angry at her. "i have been looking for you every where" she whispered. Ava sighed " Really Donna, there are Aurors everywhere I don't need to following me everywhere I go" she said. Then she stopped talking when Tyler and Dean looked at them.

Ava quickly looked down at her food.

" So um, have you guys seen Elaine at all?" Tyler asked.

Ava's head shot up. She knew Elaine had been avoiding Tyler ever since the night in Hogsmead. Ava told her that he wouldn't remember what happened but suddenly she knew she was wrong. Tyler was blushing after he mentioned her, Ava knew that he could remember, she could tell.

" Um I don't know, I last saw her up in the common room" Ava said. " Why do you want her?" she asked.

Tyler shrugged " just wondering" he said.

" So I haven't seen Seamus in a while" Donna said to Tyler and Dean. Ava didn't raise her head, but she was listening very closely.

" Ah he got suspended" Dean said. " We don't know why he was suspended though, he wouldn't tell us but the teachers made him stay up in our dorm for two weeks and he is not aloud to leave or have any social contact with anyone but us of course, since we're in the same room and all"

Donna looked shocked " Got suspended! I wonder what he did?" Donna said. Ava didn't look up at them.

" Did a letter get sent to his parents?" Donna asked.

Tyler nodded " Yeah, a few days ago he got a wicked howler sent to him from his mom, we were all in the dorm at the time so we all heard it and trust me that women said things that still gives me the chills" he said and shivered.

Dean also shivered " I will pray for him when he goes back to her this summer" he said.

Donna smiled at them, " Where is Ben then?" she asked. Tyler and Dean hesitated and glanced at eachother

" well, um – this morning Seamus… he just blew up or had a meltdown or something, cause he started yelling at all of us, we tried to calm him down but he was going crazy, he even attacked Tyler.

Ben, Ron and Harry are upstairs talking with him now" Dean said.

Donna and Ava just looked at each other " Why did he have a meltdown?" Donna said.

Tyler sighed " We don't know, but he was yelling about how it wasn't his fault and mentioned something about Malfoy" he said.

Ava blushed to herself and prayed that Seamus didn't say anything about her.

She looked up she saw Ron fuming and marching to their table with Harry close behind them.

The table shuddered as Ron sat down on his chair, Harry calmly took his seat next to him.

" That git!" Ron snarled " we try to help him but noooo, he goes off on us" Ron crossed his arms angrily and glared at nothing particular.

" What happened?" Dean asked.

" He just wanted to talk to Ben is all" Harry said. " And Ron you did get all up in his face, so you couldn't really blame him for turning on you" he said.

Ron glared at Harry " Why are you on his side? He has a temper of a giant, He just doesn't realize that I am trying to be a good friend and help him"

" Its not his fault, you don't know what happened to him" Ava said and glared at him. Ron turned on her " Oh and you do? He said.

Ava's face turned red. " just leave him alone, he already heard enough nagging from the teachers, he doesn't need to hear you whining, Ben is his best friend so he would rather talk to him than some oaf like you" she glared at him.

Ron glared back at her " What the hell is wrong with everyone today" he jumped up from his seat and stomped out of the Great Hall.

Everyone at the table stared at Ava. They had never seen her stick up for Seamus before.

" Um—Ava are you?- Never mind" Dean awkwardly trailed off. Ava was losing her patience " Yes I am perfectly fine!" she said " You guys just think that you know everything, but you know nothing! So why don't you just listen to Seamus and leave him alone" Ava said and soon got up from her chair leaving everyone looking confused.

She marched upstairs to the common room. When she entered her dorm she slammed the door shut and stopmed over to her bed. She took off her shoes and flopped on her mattress. Her pillow and mattress was soft and she curled up and thought about Seamus. What did he mean that night? That he only cared about one girl in the school. Was that girl herself? Is that why he told her?

As she thought about it, her heart began to race as she remembered that night, she wanted it to happen again so badly, she was so close to him. Her thoughts dawned on to Ben and Seamus's conversation. Was he telling him right now about that night? Most likely. Their best friends, Seamus tells Ben everything.

" Ava?"

Ava looked up from her bed. Donna peeked through the door. She walked toward the bed and sat on it. Ava groaned and turned on her stomach "Leave me alone, I don't want anyone here right now" she said.

Donna ignored her " Elaine wanted to come up too, but I told her later. So do you mind telling me what happened down there?" She asked.

Ava groaned again " What do you want me to tell you? I stuck up for Seamus, I am sick of Ron's whining, end of story" she said.

Donna sighed " No, not end of story. Do you know why Seamus is suspended?" she asked.

Ava looked at her " Do you?" she asked.

Donna rolled her eyes

" Stop trying to stall the conversation, now tell me why Seamus is suspended? Usually I wouldn't care if he was or not, but since you just yelled at Ron and pretty much all of your friends just a few minutes ago, it sounds like something has happened and since Seamus is most likely telling his best friend what happened, I think that being **your** best friend, I have a right to know"

Ava sighed. Then she sat up on her bed.

" Do you remember that night in Hogsmead, when I said that I went back to Hogwarts early?" Ava said.

Donna nodded.

" Well I didn't go back because I was tired like I said. There was a reason why I went back"

Donna opened her mouth to say something but Ava beat her to it. " Don't interrupt me, you wanted to know so now I am telling you" she said. Donna closed her mouth and nodded at Ava to continue.

" Well before I left I was sitting with Mary and Malfoy came"

Donna's expression suddenly looked worried.

"I stood up to him again and embarrassed him in front of everyone, and he dragged me outside to the back of Hogsmead, and I guess I was drinking a little too much cause I couldn't fight him off"

Ava paused then continued " Well he told me he let me off easy the first few times and that this time it wasn't going to be the case and he um—well he started to hit me, and I don't know how Seamus knew we were back there, I guess he saw him drag me outside, but he pulled Malfoy off me and he punched him until he was unconscious, and that's why Malfoy is in the hospital wing, he is recovering from the injuries that Seamus gave him"

" What happened after?" Donna asked.

Ava blushed and twirled a piece of her hair in her finger " Well after he brought Malfoy back the hospital wing, we went back to the common room and he was angry because he blamed himself for Malfoy hurting me"

Donna looked confused " But didn't he practically save you?" she said.

" That's what I told him!, I told him that he saved my life and that he should never blame himself, and then—" Ava stopped talking, she felt her face heat up.

Donna looked curious " What! What happened?" she said.

Ava coughed " Well lets just say that things got a little heated between us" she said, she could feel her whole face going red.

Donna gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth " You didn't go all the way did you!" she said.

Ava quickly shook her head " No- No we didn't do that, we were close but he stopped cause he said he didn't want to take advantage of me cause I was drinking"

Donna grinned " Awe, Ava he really cares about you, that's actually the sweetest thing I have ever heard, not many guys draw the line, especially when they are about to get laid" she said and grinned.

Ava blushed " yeah well don't go around telling everyone, I wanted to keep it a secret" she said and smiled.

Donna smiled" I won't I promise" she said. Then she frowned " Speaking of secrets when were you planning—"

" I was planning in a month or so" Ava interrupted. Donna nodded " alright" she said.

" But anyway, Seamus really cares about you Ava, and it seems like he really likes you, maybe you should consider—um going out with him" Donna said.

Ava looked mortified " No! I will never go out with him, I only kissed him that night because I was drunk and confused and scared and believe me it won't happen again!"

Donna smiled to herself " alright whatever you say"

" What? Why are you smiling?" Ava asked.

" No reason" Donna said, but Ava caught the smile that she was trying to hide.

Ava sighed " whatever, I'm going down the library" Ava said and got up from her bed.

"are you sure? You could always stay here and we could talk about Seamus" Donna said and winked

" Exactly why I am going down" Ava said and left the common room, grabbing her stuff on the way.

As she headed down he passed by many people heading upstairs,

" Where are you heading?"

Ava turned to see Neville halfway up the stairs carrying some sort of giant plant, he smiled at her.

" I am just going down to the library, would you like to come down with me?" she asked.

" Nah, I need to go and feed Lucy" he said and gestured to the plant " But thanks anyway, I will see you tomorrow" then he turned and walked into the common room.

Ava laughed, _Lucy?_, she shook her head and proceeded down to the library.

When she walked in the Library, Ms. Dunne the librarian was rearranging books on shelves, Ava ducked when a book went flying past her head. Ava walked over

" Hello Professor" Ava said and smiled. Ms Dunne looked down at her and a grin spread across her face

" Why hello dear, so nice to see you" she said " What can I do for you today?" she asked.

" Well I was just looking for a book on the potion called the ' sleeping draught' or something like that" Ava said

Professor Dunne smiled " Oh yes, that book would have been in the potion and spell section, but I believe that, that book was already taken out by another student"

Ava sighed, one of her classmates beat her to the book " Do you know who took it out?" she asked. Professor Dunne scratched her head " No, not that I recall, but come back tomorrow, maybe it will be back by then" she said and smiled.

" Okay thank you" Ava smiled and walked over to an empty table. She put her bag beside her and opened up her potions book.

For an hour Ava continuously worked on her Potions, Muggle Studies and her Astronomy. She didn't even noticed as the library quickly emptied as Dinner was starting soon. When she finally finished. She sighed and looked up, the library was completely empty. Even Professor Dunne was gone.

Shocked that she didn't notice anyone leaving, she packed up her books and started to head out of the Library, suddenly she felt very dizzy. "_I must of got up too fast" _she thought.

Suddenly sparks flew in front of her eyes and then everything was black.

_**When she opened her eyes, she was outside. She heard people screaming and there were crashing sounds all around her. What she saw made her want to die. There were people fighting against thousands of death eaters, and the death eaters were winning.**_

_**Ava watching in horror as one by one, people died. Not just any people, she saw people from her school, people that she knew. Her classmates, teachers, parents, all getting killed or tortured. She saw Professor Lupin getting tortured by a death eater. Ava started running towards him, when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist.**_

_**Ava turned and what she saw made her scream. A snake was holding her. No nose, slits for eyes, his voice sounded like a snake. It was Voldemort.**_

" _**Come" he said and dragged her screaming into a house. He threw her on the floor, and walked over to a boy standing by a chair.**_

_**Ava recognized the boy. Even though he was much taller, maybe around the age of 16 or 17, he was good looking and pale. It was her son.**_

_**He bowed to Voldemort " Master, we brought what you wanted" he said. Voldemort patted his shoulder softly. " Well done my boy" he said. Then he yelled across the room. " Bring them in"**_

_**Ava looked towards the door and her eyes grew wide as she saw what the death eaters dragged into the room.**_

_**It was Donna, Elaine, Hermione, Stacey and Mary. **_

_**Blindfolds covered their eyes and they were gagged. Ava cried. **_

_**One by one the death eaters ripped the blindfolds and gags off of their prisoners. They gasped when they could breath properly, and their eyes went wide when they saw Ava.**_

" _**Ava!" screamed Donna.**_

_**Ava tried to run over to them but failed miserably as a death eater caught her halfway. **_

" _**Please! Don't hurt them, I will do anything!" Ava cried. Voldemort ignored her**_

" _**I see you have done half of what I asked" he said to his son " You brought back only the girls, but where are the boys?" he asked chillingly**_

"_**Boys?" Ava thought, it finally occurred to her that he was talking about, Ben, Ron, Tyler, Seamus and them. Where was Harry?**_

" _**They are already dead master, we tried to bring them in but they already took down a few of our own, they wouldn't give in, we had no choice but to kill them and take what was left" Ava's son said.**_

_**Lord Voldemort smiled, but Ava saw a glint in his eye. " Maybe you did have no choice but to kill them, but I didn't say at the last minute kill them did I? I told you to bring them all back, you did not follow my orders"**_

_**Ava's son looked nervous " No I did not, I am sorry" he said.**_

_**Lord Voldemort smiled " Sorry isn't good enough is it?" he said.**_

_**Ava knew what he was going to do before he did it. She pushed off the death eater holding her " Wait! Don't hurt him!" she yelled. But it was too late.**_

_**Voldemort pointed his wand at his son, and suddenly the boy's face squished into pain and he fell on his knees shaking.**_

_**Ava cried " Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled.**_

_**Lord Voldemort looked away from the boy, and walked toward her. Suddenly she went flying into the wall behind her. Her head pounded.**_

" _**Stop! Stop it please!" she heard someone yell. It was Elaine.**_

_**Lord Voldemort smiled and walked over to the girls " I almost forgot about you" he whispered chillingly. **_

_**Then he looked at Ava who was still on the ground trying to breathe. " Now which one of your little friends should I kill first?" he whispered.**_

_**Ava looked at them. Tears were streaming down Hermiones face, Mary was curled up in a ball. Elaine and Donna glared at Voldemort, but there was a frightened look in their eyes, Stacey on the other hand was looking at Voldemort as if daring him to come at them.**_

_**Voldemort grabbed Elaine by her red locks and pulled her up by her hair. Elaine gasped in pain.**_

" _**I will ask you once, if you don't answer me, I will make sure you never speak again, now tell me, are all of your little boyfriends dead?" **_

_**Elaine looked like she was going to cry " Y- yes, yes they are all dead"**_

_**Voldemort smiled at her " I can see a lie in your eyes, take her down to the dungeons, I will give her a little visit later" he said.**_

_**Ava saw a death eater walk up to Elaine, he grabbed her and dragged her off. Though she till felt dizzy, Ava stood up and attempted to run after Elaine but was stopped when she felt someone slap her. Her head was pounding again, but the pain was 10 times worse then the last time.**_

_**She heard someone else scream, and looked up to see Hermione dangling in the air. Voldemorts hand was on her throat.**_

" _**You were Potter and Red heads little helper weren't you?" he said. Hermione didn't say anything.**_

" _**Very Well, Nagini!" he called. Hermione's eyes grew wide when she saw the snake approach her. Voldemort whispered to the snake in Parsalt Tounge, then he dropped Hermione on the floor and the snake slithered over to her where he wrapped itself around her foot and slithered off out the door. Hermione screamed as she was dragged out. **_

_**Ava wanted to help, she tried to get up but she couldn't, her body wouldn't let her.**_

" _**Take the other two away" he heard Voldemort whisper.**_

_**When Ava looked up she saw that Donna was the only one left in the room. Ava and Donna locked eyes, both sobbing.**_

_**Voldemort walked up to Ava and grabbed her arm, and pulled her over to where Donna was laying.**_

" _**You two are bestfriends aren't you?" Voldemort whispered to Ava, but just loud enough for Donna and a few death eaters close enough to them to hear. Ava and Donna didn't say anything, they just stared at eachother.**_

_**Voldemort let Ava crash onto the floor, then he glided over to Donna and grabbed her face.**_

" _**If you aren't best friends, then I guess you wouldn't care if I killed her right now?" he said.**_

" _**If you hurt her I will kill you!" Ava screamed. Voldemort laughed coldly and let go of Donna. Donna wasted no time to yell at him.**_

" _**You bastard! You sick, awful, ugly disgusting bastard! If you hurt Ava or anyone else I will make sure that you will die a slow death!" she yelled**_

_**Voldemort just laughed again. Then he raised his wand and pointed it at Donna. Donna continued screaming insults at him**_

_**Tears poured down Ava's face " NO"**_

_**A bright green light blinded her**_

Ava woke up screaming. She looked around, she was laying on the library floor. Ava gasped for breath. Never out of all the dreams she had, had ever been so long and detailed.

When she saw the people around her staring, she knew that all of it was a dream, being alone in the library, Donna dying.

She looked around. Luckily most of the people in the Library were first and second years, so they didn't know Ava too well. Unfortunately, Dean, Ben, Tyler, Elaine, Mary and Donna were standing a few feet away staring at her wide eyed and mouths open. Ava was drenched with sweat. Where was Professor Dunne?

She felt a light hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Donna looking at her with soft eyes. Ava's eyes began to pool with tears as she remembered the memory of Donna dying. Seeing the look on her face Donna called Elaine and Mary over, and they helped her up. Not being use to Ava having an attack, Tyler and Ben just stood there, looking at her in complete shock.

Donna, Elaine and Mary pulled Ava through the crowed and started towards the common room. Ava still felt dizzy, she didn't even notice them walking her out of the library. She was too busy trying to stay in the real world.

She heard Donna whisper to Mary, and then it was just Elaine and Donna.

Next thing she knew she was lying on her bed. Tears pouring down her face. Donna was sitting on the bed, staring at her. She felt something cool on her forehead. She looked up and saw Elaine setting a washcloth on her head.

" Where's Mary?" Ava croaked

" Shh, I just told her to tell Dean, Ben and Tyler that your okay" Donna said.

Ava looked up at Donna " Donna I-" Donna cut her off " I know, I'm sorry"

Ava shook her head " No, I saw worse, I saw you dying" she said.

Donna froze. Elaine looked between them " Can you please tell me what is going on?" she asked.

Donna looked at Ava, who nodded " Yeah, I think its time to tell everyone what is going on" she said.


	21. Chapter 20

Ava, Harry and Donna waited in the common room until everyone was there. It was about 2 in the morning. Ava knew it was going to be a lot to take in for an early morning, but she had no other way of telling everyone without someone overhearing or interrupting.

Dean, Ben, Tyler, Neville and Ron where already there, they even somehow managed to sneak down Seamus, who instead sitting with the group, was sitting on the far couch with his back turned to everyone and looked into the fire and just stared in the flames. Finally Elaine and Hermione walked in with Mary and Stacey, and Hannah Abbott, who they were able to sneak into the Gryffindor tower.

Mary, Stacey and Hannah looked at their common room

" ooo, this is so cozy" Stacey said.

" Much better then ours" Hannah said and Mary agreed.

Ava heard Ron sigh

" Okay everyone is here now, so can you tell us what is going on and why only you three seem to know?" Ron asked.

" Um- well" Ava didn't even know where to begin.

Donna started " Well, all of you probably already heard what happened in the Library, and some of you guys were even there to witness it"

Ava saw Dean scratch his head, and Elaine looked down.

Donna continued " and I know that most of you know about the prophecy with Harry"

They all nodded.

Before Donna could continue Harry spoke up " Well, I'm not the only one with a prophecy" he said and glanced at Ava.

There was a choir of intakes of breath all around the room. Seamus still didn't look up from the fireplace.

All eyes were on Ava.

" The Aurors walking around the school, aren't here just to watch over every student, they are here to protect Ava" Harry whispered.

Nothing was said. Everyone stared at Ava.

" What is the prophecy?" Stacey asked. Breaking the silence.

This time Ava was the one who spoke, though it was very quietly " When I turn 17, Voldemort will take me, and I- I'm suppose to have his c-children, who will follow his place and help him not only take over the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well" she said.

The room was no longer silent. Silent screams were heard from the girls as well as gasp's.

There were shouts of anger and a crash as Neville dropped the plant that he was holding, shattering the pot into millions of pieces

Ava looked up, she saw Mary and Elaine crying. Stacey just stared into space. Hannah and Hermione had tears in their eyes and Hannah wouldn't take her eyes off of Ava. Donna's expression was hard.

Tyler ran his hands through his hair and collapsed into a chair next to Ben who had his head in his hands. Dean's face was pale and he just stood staring at the wall. Ron and Harry just stared at each other. Seamus still didn't look away from the fire.

Donna cleared her throat, everyone went silent. " What you guys saw this morning in the library, is what happens every time Ava has a vision of what happens in the future. That's why we have all been acting so strange lately." She finished.

" What are you seeing in these dreams?" Stacey asked Ava.

Ava blushed " Most of my dreams are Voldemort's son and me being tortured by him. But the dream I had today-" Ava stopped as she choked on her words, tears formed her eyes.

" I saw everyone fighting, and all of you were dead" she whipered.

More cries of anger where heard.

" You saw all of us die?" Elaine whispered. Ava cleared her throat " Well I didn't see all of you die, Tyler, Ron, Ben, Seamus and Dean were all mentioned being dead, but I only saw you guys" Ava said as she pointed to Mary, Stacey, Donna, Elaine and Hermione.

" Tell us exactly what happened Ava" Hermione said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Ava put her head in her hands, remembering the awful moments she saw " Well, Voldemort wanted all of you guys, but instead only the girls were brought in. You were all being dragged in by death eaters, and Voldemort lifted Elaine up by the hair and asked if she was sure all the boys were dead. She said yes but instead of letting her go, Voldemort said you were lying so a death eater dragged you off and I don't know what happened to you after that. So i guess they weren't really dead" Ava said and nodded her head to where the Tyler, Ben, Dean, Ron, Neville and Seamus were sitting.

Elaine once again started crying. Tyler immediately perked up from his chair and walked over to Elaine and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Ava continued " then he went after Hermione"

" Bloody Hell" she heard from across the room, She didn't need to think twice to know that it was Ron who said that.

" He lifted Hermione up and when she wouldn't answer what he asked her, he sent his snake after her" She said.

Hermione hid her face in a pillow

" Then he ordered Stacey and Mary out of the room, and left Donna. Then he pulled me over to her and he made me watch as he killed her" Ava said.

Ava couldn't control herself any longer, she put her head in her hands and sobbed. she didn't even notice Ben stare at Donna.

" How long have you know this?" Mary asked.

" Dumbledore told my in 3rd year" Ava whispered.

Another cry of anger

" and you didn't tell any of us?" Neville said. His cheeks red, clearly angry.

Ava was mad " I just learned about it, do you really except me to go around telling everyone that the dark lord is after me? I just wanted to spend most of my school years not worrying about this and not worrying that any of you guys would judge and hate me, and I wanted to be able to tell you guys at the right moment. Believe it or not, I am still getting use to the fact that I am being hunted for, as well as Harry, and I wasn't ready to tell any of you yet what was going on. in fact the only reason why I told you guys tonight, was because of the little episode I had in the library today."

Everyone was silent.

" We would never judge you" Tyler whispered.

Everyone was shocked that Tyler said this. He was always known as the rude, and would tease girls and would never take part in any serious discussion. To be honest, Ava thought that Tyler would be the first one to judge her.

" I know that now" Ava said.

" If you told us earlier, we would be able to help you" Hannah said.

Ava smiled " you already did help me out, you helped me take my mind off of all of this"

Ben spoke up" Trust me Ava, if any death eater comes near you or any of us" he glanced at Donna "I will be sure to kick their ass"

Ava laughed " Thanks Ben" she said and smiled at him.

Elaine and Mary got up and hugged Ava, soon Hermione and Donna and Hannah joined. Then before she knew it, it was one big group hug of everyone together.

" Thank you for telling us Ava" Hermione said.

Ava smiled at her. Then she turned her head and saw Seamus still sitting by the fire, staring into the flames, he didn't join in the talking, in the hug, he didn't even look upset. Everyone looked at him.

Ben looked at Ava and shrugged.

Donna smiled at Ava " we will be in bed" she said and walked up with everyone else. It was too late for Hannah, Mary and Stacey to leave so they decided to bunk with them tonight.

Once everyone was gone. Ava stared at Seamus. She waited for him to say something. He didn't move a muscle.

Ava gulped and slowly walked over to him. He seemed dazed. " Seamus?" she whispered. He didn't move.

" Seamus?" she said a little louder. She was now standing in front of him looking at him. He didn't look at her, he didn't even seem to see her.

She reached out to touch his shoulder, his eyes suddenly came back to focus. He violently turned his head towards Ava and glared at her. He pulled away and stood up from the couch and walked away from her. He stood with his back to her, standing in the middle of the common room.

Ava pushed back the tears that formed in her eyes " Seamus I-"

Ava jumped when he suddenly punched the wall, his fist going right through, making a loud cracking sound.

" I can't believe it!" he yelled, Ava was silent.

" This whole time and you never told me! This whole time!" He shouted. He turned toward her. His face was red with anger, and he had tears in his eyes. Ava was shocked. Seamus never cried.

" I wasn't ready to tell you, I wasn't ready to tell anyone" she said.

Seamus glared at her " Bullshit! Why does Donna know then, how about Harry? I thought you could trust me, you're such an idiot Ava!" he snarled

Tears poured down Ava's eyes. " Seamus, Donna is my best friend, I couldn't live through my school years without anyone knowing, and the only reason she found out, was from the tea leaves that Lavander predicted in our third year, and Harry only knows because Dumbledore told him, I wasn't planning on telling everyone!"

Seamus still glared at her, not saying anything. His breathing was harsh and his hands were balled up into fists. There was a whole in the wall next him where his fist went through.

Ava continued " I trust you so much, and i wish i told you sooner but this was something I couldn't just go around tell people I trust, I was scared you would judge me, that you would think I was dirt, how do you think I feel about this? I wanted to tell everyone so bad! but I would die if I had to live the rest of my school life with my friends hating me, with you hating me. I even hate myself. I am suppose to have the dark lords baby Seamus! How do you think I feel about that! How am I suppose to think that people aren't going to hate me when I already hate myself!" She screamed

She put her head in her hands and cried " Harry was meant to save this world, and I was meant to destroy it, how would you feel if you had to go through that" she sobbed.

She looked up at him. He didn't say anything. His face was still red and he still looked angry, but there was something different, there was a softer look in his eyes.

She turned away from him. " Never mind, I see your angry enough, I will leave" she said coldly and started to make her way up stairs when suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and pull her back down the stairs. He turned her around and looked into her eyes.

He pushed Ava into the wall, next to his fist print, and closed the space between them. He kissed her. Passionately. Ava couldn't resist it, she kissed back, just as passionately and ran her fingers through his hair. He gasped when her fingers tangled in his hair, and pressed him self against her.

Then he pulled away.

They were both gasping for breath, their foreheads touching.

" How could you possibly think that I would ever hate you!" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered even though she wasn't cold

" I am not going to lose you" he whispered again, but it was so quiet that Ava could barely hear it and she wondered if that was meant for her ears.

She hugged herself to him tighter and they stood there for what felt like and hour. The best hour of her life.

Tears were still running down her face. He loosened himself from her and wiped the tears from her cheeks, then he kissed her on the forehead " Go upstairs, you look exaughsted" he whispered softly.

Ava didn't want to leave him. But she was very tired and all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed with Seamus beside her.

She pulled away from him and headed to the stairs

" Goodnight Seamus" she said. He smiled softly at her " Goodnight Ava, I'll see you tomorrow"

She slowly opened the door to her room, praying that it wouldn't squeak so no one would wake up.

Everyone seemed to be sleeping, though occasionally someone would toss and turn.

Ava tried to sleep, but after what just happened she figured she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while.

Right as she was dozing off, she heard whispers downstairs. Confused to who would still be up, Ava rolled out of bed and tiptoed over to the vent, she laid on her stomach and looked through it. Luckily the Vent led straight into the common room where Ava saw Seamus, Ben, Ron, Harry, Dean, Neville and Tyler sitting on all the couches whispering to one another. Ava was only able to catch a little of what they were saying.

" We Can't let this happen" Ben said. " Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?" Tyler asked.

They were obviously talking about her.

" Dumbledore already knows" Ron said. " He is doing the best he can, what we can do is help watch over her and everyone else" he said.

Harry spoke up " I agree with Ron, In Ava's dream Voldemort knew that they were all her friends, he even knew that Donna was Ava' best friend, we should watch all of them just in case and we should let Dumbledore know about Ava's most recent dream."

Tyler turned to Seamus " this must be hard on you man, we know how much you care about her" he said.

Ava's heart raced.

Seamus sighed " You're wrong, I don't just care about her, I'm in love with her"

Ava quickly closed the flap to the vent so she couldn't hear anything else, she sat on the floor for quite some time, even when she heard the boys head up to bed.

Seamus loved her. She could tell he meant it.

She thought her heart was going to burst. But did she love him?

No. she couldn't possibly love Seamus, she was only 16. Love is for adults not for young teenagers like herself. Though she didn't feel like it was just for adults. Her head was pounding, she was so confused.

Ava got up and crawled into bed, her heart was racing so fast that she thought it was going to burn a hole in her chest and race away.

She stared at the ceiling and she stayed up all night, thinking about him.


	22. Chapter 21

A few hours after the discussion Ava woke up to the sound of thunder. She looked around the room, Donna and Elaine were softly snoring, Mary, Stacey, and Hannah were all smushed togehter in a bed, she got up and looked out the window, she smiled to herself, thunderstorms always seemed to make her happy despite how awful she felt. As she made her way back to her bed, she saw a light from underneath the door, it seemed to be coming from the common room. _Who could possibly still be up?_ She wondered. She quietly opened the door and peered off of the balcony. Seamus was still sitting on the couch, staring into the fire, he seemed to be in deep thought. It was around 4 in the morning.

_Is he crazy_? Ava asked herself

She made her way down the stairs, he didn't notice her, even as she slowly walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He turned to her. " Oh its you" he said and softly smiled. She chuckled softly. " Why are you still up? she said as she and sat beside him. He shrugged " Couldn't sleep, how about you?" he said.

" The thunderstorm woke me up and I saw that you were still down here" she said. He nodded and looked back toward the fire.

She stared at him " What are you thinking about?" she asked even if it was obvious

" Just about things" he said. Ava sighed, that was really all he was going to give?

" What kind of things" she pressed. He looked at her amused " I think you know Ava"

She smiled sadly at him " yeah I know" she said. He put his head in his hands " I can't get it out of my head, and why you? He could of chose anyone but it had to be you" he said.

" That's just the way it is, I'm part of a prophecy so i have no choice"

He stared at her " you don't deserve this, you are a good person, he could have at least chose Pansy Parkinson, I bet she would be more than glad to be part of the prophecy"

" Seamus!" she said, though she did hate Pansy Parkinson, no one deserved to have this fate, but maybe he was right, maybe she would think of it more as an honor.

" What?! You know its true! Her whole family would be proud of her if she got picked, they would see it a some kind of reward" he said

Ava didn't say anything, instead she just turned to the fire and stared at it like Seamus had been doing for the past few hours, she could feel him staring at her

" Are you scared? He asked

" I've never been so scared in my entire life" she whispered. Seamus grabbed her hand.

"This just isn't right, it shouldn't be you, You deserve to have a good life! He said , sadness in his eyes. She smiled sadly at him " I only wish, but Harry has it much harder than I do Seamus"

He frowned " Neither one is harder, you and Harry both don't deserve this, you are both forced to do something that you don't want to that puts your own lives in danger, I feel terrible for both of you"

At first Ava didn't say anything. Then she hesitated " Seamus I've been thinking, I don't think we should speak anymore"

He looked at her with a look of hurt and confusion "Why?"

" They will kill you. I saw it my dreams, you all die, Elaine, Ben, Tyler, Ron, and I can't lose you Seamus. Voldemort knew that Donna was my best friend, and she dies, if he knows about you and everyone else they will torture you and kill you and I don't want that to happen to anyone. I think it would be best if everyone didn't talk to me anymore, I don't want him to know who my friends are, he will use you to get to me and I don't want any of you getting hurt."

His hold on her hand tightened and he looked frustrated " That is whacked Ava, you need us! I don't care what they do to me, I won't leave you alone in this!"

Her eyes narrowed " You can't Seamus! Your going to die I saw it!

" No you didn't see it, you saw them 'say' that they killed us, and you also saw Voldemort catch Elaine lying that we were dead, I won't die Ava, I promise"

Ava was starting to get frustrated " I don't want to chance it! They will torture you and they will make me watch everything that they do to you and I wouldn't be able to live if I saw that, if they kill you I don't know what I would do! I wou—"

Seamus's mouth cut her off, she was greeted again with the butterflies in her stomach and melted into the kiss, he broke it and she rested her forehead against his " just shut up ok, I'm not going to die" he whispered

" But-" she started

" Don't. We are not leaving you. I'm not leaving you, so don't try pushing us away because it's not going to work"

She just nodded and he smirked, but his smirked disappeared " Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? You knew since third year and you didn't even try to tell me?"

Ava rolled her eyes" I told you already why I wouldn't tell you Seamus"

He gave her a stern look " no more secrets okay? if something happens at all or if you have anymore dreams you tell me, even if something happens with Malfoy, "

She smiled up at him" I promise" she said.

He pulled her to him, and they were quiet for a long time, then he chuckled " I knew you would fall for my charms one day"

Ava snorted " good job for ruining the moment",

He looked at her smug " see you didn't even deny it!"

Ava removed herself from him " You have no charms"

" Ouch I know you don't mean that" he said, pretending to look hurt. Ava shook her head " no really, you have no charms" she said, and laughed at the look on his face

" If I have no charms then why would you spend all those years hating me and the suddenly like me" he asked.

" Maybe your just such a good kisser" she said and laughed when she saw his eyes go wide

" really? Wow" he said.

She laughed at him again " yes be happy"

He smiled at her " I really think you should go to bed" he said. And as if on cue, she yawned, and he laughed

" If I go upstairs, how do I know that you will go to bed this time" she said. He scratched the back of his head, "I probably won't"

" Then I will stay here with you" she said

" you can't even keep your eyes open" he said. " I guess I will sleep down here then" she yawned and rested her head on his shoulder

" But—" he started

" Shut up, I'm staying down here" she said and closed her eyes, she felt his arms wrap around her and as soon as her eyes shut, she was thrown into blackness.

Seamus watched her for a few moments, she was the most beautiful and sweetest girl he has ever met. He always admired her, everyone liked her, she was funny, nice and extremely smart, he admired the way she stood up to Malfoy, the way she stood up to himself, he knew girls liked when he teased them, but she was different. She didn't giggle like most girls did. She wasn't afraid to put him in his place, throw an insult. He put his chin on her head. Yes Seamus knew that he was an idiot, and a jerk, but he would never even think of hurting Ava in any way, she was his now, and no one else was going to have her.

He closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

…

Ava opened her eyes yet again to the sound of thunder, she looked beside her to Seamus sleeping soundly. She looked out the window from where she was sitting, it was dark and cloudy outside and it was pouring rain. Suddenly she jolted to her feet, what time is it? They weren't in their rooms so how many people saw them together. She checked the clock on the wall, it was 2 pm, more than half of the Gryffindors definitely saw them, and most likely told people from other houses. She shook Seamus awake.

" Seamus wake up!" she whispered.

" Huh? What time is it?" he asked and yawned

Ava laughed " Its 2, maybe you are so tired because you decided to stay up till 4 in the morning"

He stretched, and got up from the couch and grabbed her hand " Well come on lets go for lunch then" he said.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Ava loosened her hand, just in case he wanted to let go, but he just held on tighter, he turned around a smiled at her, then led the way into the Great Hall. Ava felt butterflies in her stomach, she didn't exactly know if this meant that they were a couple, but holding hands in public must mean something. She only hoped that not too many people noticed. She wasn't in the mood to be in the spotlight again.

Unfortunately as soon as they walked in holding hands, most of the Gryffindor table stared at them and whispered. People from other houses stared too, Ava saw Malfoy glare at them when they passed and noticed that Romilda Vaine looked like she was about to cry and Milicent Bulstrode glared hard at Ava

They plopped down on the bench across from Donna and Ben. Ava glanced at Seamus, he looked very pleased with himself. Donna smirked at Ava.

Ava ignored her and grabbed some sandwiches. " Finally you guys are up" Ben said. " I was going to wake you up myself but Donna didn't think that was a good idea"

Donna snorted " Didn't think it was a good idea? I caught you standing over Seamus about to drop an exploding snap card on his head"

Ava laughed. Seamus glared at him " I would of got you back ten times worse mate, and you know it"

" Not this time, I had a plan to make sure you weren't going to mess with me again until Donna screwed it up" he huffed

Donna grinned " Well they looked comfortable" she said and she and Ben exchanged glances and smirked at them.

Ava and Seamus blushed. " Well we were up late last night" Ava said and then blushed even harder when she realized what it sounded like.

" What were you doing up so late?" Ben asked and snickered.

" Just chatting" Seamus said.

Suddenly the sound of birds was heard above them, " Finally, the mail is here" Seamus said.

Finally! Ava thought, she hasn't heard from her parents for a while. A big brown bird dropped a package right in front of Ben, and two smaller birds brought a few things for Seamus and Donna. While Ava waited for her bird, she watched everyone open their own packages. Ben got the daily prophet and a few exploding snap cards, chocolate frogs, lots of candy and a letter from his parents. Donna was brought a few books, and some jewelry along with a letter from her parents. Seamus got a rememberall, since he always seemed to forget things and lots of candy and a large letter from his parent and other family members. Finally Ava saw her owl flying towards her. It dropped a big package in front of her. " Woah" Seamus said a he looked at the size of the package " Your parents sure do love you".

Ava opened the box. Inside there were lots of books, all her favourite candy, including muggle candy such as mars bars and gummy bears. A few new clothes were tucked away in the bottom of the box and the daily prophet was snuggled underneath dozens of letters. She took out the letters and sorted through all of them. She got many from her aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents. None of them new she was a witch. She looked for the one from her parents. When she found it, she looked over it. It was a very long letter. She decided to save it for tonight in the common room and read all the others first.

In most of her letters, there were comments on how proud her family was of her because she was accepted at a major private school for in London England (that's what her parents told her family).

" What's that?" Donna said as she pointed at the mars bars and gummy bears " are those muggle candy?" I've never seen muggle candy before" She said and observed it. Ben observed it too, they were both purebloods after all.

Ava laughed " here try some" she said and gave them each a few of her treats. She had enough candy for the whole year anyway. She turned to Seamus " You want any?" she asked. He just shook his head " nah I'm good thanks, I got my exploding bonbons"

She turned too Donna and Ben as they inspected the gummy bears " you mean they don't move or anything?" Donna said.

Ava shook her head " Nope they just stand there"

Donna carefully bit into it, Ava laughed " They aren't like Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, they all taste good"

Donna looked more relieved and popped it in her mouth " mmmmhhmm these are good" she said, and ate the rest of them. Ben seemed to be more interested in the Mars Bars and devoured them " I think I like your muggle candy, though it will never be as good as wizard candy, it can still pass" he said. Ava chuckled and popped a gummy bear in her mouth.

Donna then leaned in towards Ava " look at the Hufflepuff table, guess who is sitting together"

Ava turned and instantly smiled. Stacey and Logan were sitting next to each other very closely and they were smiling and laughing.

" I knew they would make a cute couple" Ava said. " I set them up you know" she stated proudly.

Ben smirked " oh really?" he said with a sarcastic tone. Ava grunted " I did too! I gave her some special advice and now they are almost always together" she said.

" And what is that special advice?" Seamus said raising his eyebrows.

Donna snickered " It was advice that sent him in the hospital wing" she said. Ava blushed when Seamus and Ben burst out laughing.

" No way, what did you tell her?" Ben asked.

" I just told her to jinx him or something to get him to notice her, I didn't think she would take my advice seriously" Ava mumbled.

Seamus laughed " your crazy" he said.

" Well it worked didn't it, they are pretty much together" she said. He winked at her and grabbed his 4th sandwich.

" So whatcha guys want to do today?" Donna asked. Seamus and Ben looked at each other " We need to go find a couple of Slytherins" Ben said. Donna stared at them " Why would you even think about going near those snakes" she said.

" They owe us some cards and junk, we made a bet and like always, we win, those poor gits never learn" Seamus said and shook his head. Ava sighed " I can't believe you guys are still betting with them" She said "What was the bet?" she asked.

" It was nothing, it doesn't matter anyway cause we won" Ben said. Ava huffed "guys are so difficult" She then turned to Donna " We can go shopping at Hogsmead today?" She suggested.

" Sure" Donna replied, then they said goodbye, got up and headed upstairs to get their coats.

When they got up to the common room, Ava put on her jacket and scarf and when she went downstairs and saw Donna staring out the window into the rain, Ava knew what she was thinking before she said it

" Ava just look at it outside, I don't want to walk all the way to Hogsmead and get soaked, can't we just stay here in the common room?" she asked.

Ava sighed " Its not that bad out, we will only get a little wet" she said. Donna still didn't look to thrilled

" Please can we just stay here? We can go to Hogsmead next weekend" she pleaded

Ava sighed again and walked upstairs to take off her outwear, she wasn't mad that she couldn't go to Hogsmead, she could care less, all she wanted to do was to get out of the castle. She needed her space from everyone. She just wanted to be alone and get away from everyone always crowding around her.

When she made her way downstairs she saw Donna curled up on the couch, Hermiones cat was on her lap and she was stroking him.

Ava went and sat down beside her. " Where is everyone else?" Ava asked.

Donna shrugged " Who knows, I know that Hannah went out with Ernie today, Hermione is somewhere with Ron and Harry, Elaine is most likely snogging with Tyler, Stacey is studying with Logan and I don't know where everyone else might be" she said.

Ava saw a twinkle in her eye and Donna smirked at her " So, about you and Seamus, you're a couple now right?" she asked. Ava shrugged " I don't really know, he didn't really ask me, but all the signs are there, he kissed me last night, and he wanted to hold my hand when we walked into the Great Hall, I guess that makes us something, but I am still not completely sure" she said. Donna just smiled knowingly" It will happen" she said. Ava still shivered in excitment when she remembered how he kissed her.

Then a thought occurred to Ava "what do you think they were betting with the Slytherins?" she asked. Donna shrugged " Who knows, they are always betting crazy things". Then Donna stopped talking and smiled a sneaky smile at Ava. " Wanna go spy on them?" she asked. Ava stared at her, out of all of her friends, Donna was the most mature one, the most reasonable one, it was a rare occasion that Donna and a mischievous idea like this and Ava wasn't going to pass it up.

" Yes!" she said excitedly.

They ran out of the common room in search for the boys, they looked all over the school for them, but they were no where to be found. They even checked outside.

" Ugh we can't find them at all" Donna said and shivered as she and Ava walked around the school. Rain pouring down on them.

" I wonder where they could of gone" Ava wondered, but then she sighed " oh well, whatever they were doing, they are probably done by now-" Ava cut her sentence off short and dragged Donna on a hill and hid between a couple of rocks, she saw Seamus and Ben standing over by the Womping Willow, two Slytherins were standing in front of them, obviously the Slytherins that they bet with.

Though Ava wasn't looking at Seamus and Ben, or the Slytherins either. Instead her eyes were locked on the Womping Willow that they stood beside. It was softly swaying, as if knowing there were people intruding on its ground.

" Well go on, give it here" Ava heard Seamus say, and she saw the Slytherins mumble and hand them a few Vials and also a few chocolate frogs and some more candy and junk. Really? Ava thought, she never understood why boys were so obsessed with food, but Ava wondered what was in the vials. As One of the Slytherins handed Seamus one of the vials, she heard him say "Better give this one to your girlfriend, she is going to need it"

Seamus snarled at him. Ava's heart jumped, where they talking about her?

" Get out of here" she heard Ben say, and she and Donna ducked down further when they saw the two Slytherin boys heading their way. As they passed she could hear them curse and mumble " They won't get away with it next time" then they disappeared behind the castle wall.

Ava and Donna peeked from behind the rock and saw Seamus and Ben slap hands. Ava rolled her eyes but they suddenly got wide as she saw the tree start to thrash and shake.

She was about to yell at them to warn them but she saw them turn towards the tree. Why aren't they worried? Ava thought.

" I got it this time mate" she heard Seamus say, then he looked around to make sure that there wasn't anyone spying and pulled out his wand. Ava didn't hear what spell he used, but suddenly the tree stopped moving and became still.

" What? How did they do that" she heard Donna whisper beside her. Ava just kept looking at them and saw them look around a few times and then they walked toward the trunk of the tree and crawled through a small hole that Ava didn't notice until now, the hole was mostly hidden by all the roots and leaves but if she looked carefully, it was very noticeable.

Ava turned to Donna who looked shocked. " Let's follow them" Ava said.

Donna's eyes went wide " No, its dangerous, we found their secret hide out Ava, this is were they go when they always disappear, we are probably the only ones who found out about it, and I have no pleasure on seeing them angry when they catch us"

" Well fine stay here, but I'm going" Ava said and got up, she needed to hurry, the spell was starting to wear off and the massive tree started to sway again. Donna grabbed her wrist " What if the tree gets you?" she said.

" Well either way I am going, whether you are here with me or not, so come on" Ava said and attempted to walk again. But Donna stood up to chase after Ava " Ava wait!" she said, but she didn't see the stone sticking up from the ground and tripped " ow!" she cried and crashed into the back of Ava. Ava gasped as she felt herself fall down the hill.

Suddenly everything was a blur as they both tumbled down the steep hill. Ava gasped when she hit the ground with a thud, she felt dizzy and got up on her knees, she tried to wipe dirt off of her arms and face but proceeded on getting more dirt on herself. She looked up to see Donna lying on the ground.

" Don are you okay?" she asked. She heard Donna muffle and leaned up to spit a bunch of grass out of her mouth. She was just as dirty as Ava and her hair got all tangled, Ava guessed that her hair looked the same. At the sight of Donna Ava couldn't help but snicker. Donna looked at her " oh shutup" she said. Ava got up and dusted off her pants, then she saw the look on Donna's face.

Her eyes were wide and she was looking behind Ava.

" What is it?" she asked and turned to look where Donna was looking. Then she realized exactly where they had landed. Right beside the Womping Willow. She heard a massive creak as the Tree turned and began to thrash. Ava turned on her heel and grabbed Donna's hand " Hurry!" she screamed. But they were cut off when a huge branch landed in front of them cutting off their path. The tree was very angry.

Ava pulled Donna into another direction but two more branches came down, one to block their path and another to knock them off their feet. She felt all the air get knocked out of her when a thick branch hit her in the stomach and sent her flying a few feet away, landing on the hard ground. For a few seconds she couldn't breath and she tried to get up to get away. Donna was a few feet away trying to get past the large branches. The tree began to thrash more violently now and Ava was once again hit in the stomach and forced on her back. She looked up to see a branch coming down on her ready to squish her but she rolled out of the way just in time. She tried to get up but she was exaughsted. Then she felt Donna grab her hand and pull her toward the tree. They dived into the hole where they previously saw Ben and Seamus go in.

Ava gasped for breath and she heard Donna breathing heavily beside her. She looked and saw Donna shaking. Their hair was now even messier than before and they were much dirtier but now with a few bruises.

" Are you okay?" Donna asked. Ava gasped for breath again " Yeah I think so, that tree hit me hard, How about you?" she asked.

" Yeah I also got hit pretty hard but I think I will live" she said and smiled. They slowly got up and looked at the dark tunnel ahead of them " Well I guess there is no other choice but to see where this leads too" Donna said. Ava looked at the darkness in front of her " Yes, I guess so"

then they headed into the blackness to see where the tunnel led to. " How did they ever learn to control the tree?" Ava asked. Donna shrugged " Who knows, they are similar to the Weasley twins, I wouldn't be surprised if they even knew about it, I wonder if anyone else knows though, like Tyler, Ron, Harry or Dean" Donna wondered.

" Dean maybe, he is closer to them than the others are" Ava said.

" Maybe, who knows how long they have been keeping it a secret for" Donna said. " They could get expelled for doing something like this"

" Well they haven't got caught yet, and they have been hiding it suprisingly well, we didn't even have a clue about this" Ava said.

Donna suddenly doubled over. " What's wrong?" Ava asked, slightly worried, Donna groaned " That womping willow just hit me really hard, I might of cracked or bruised a rib" she said.

Ava held on to her arm " just a little further, we are almost there, it gets lighter up ahead" she said.

And she was right, though it was still dark, up ahead seemed to be a lighter shade of grey and when they ventured further it became brighter. Soon they pushed themselves through some boards in a wall and found themselves in a rickety looking house.

Ava looked around kind of disgusted " this is their hiding place?" she said aloud. Donna wore the same expression on her face as Ava did. They expected something at least a little more cleaner. Donna looked out the window " I can see Hogwarts from here" she said, Ava looked out and there was Hogwarts, it looked very small and far away, which was weird because the walk itself didn't feel very far, in fact it was extremely short, _weird_ Ava thought, then suddenly it occurred to her " I know where we are" she whispered. Donna looked at her " Where?"

" Were inside the shrieking shack" She stated and looked around.

" Clever" Donna said, Ava had to admit, it was a very clever idea, no one ever came around the shrieking shack.

Ava heard voices coming from up the stairs, Ava and Donna climbed up the stairs until they reached an open door, they peeked inside and saw Ben and Seamus sorting and eating through all of their candy. There were dozens of vials scattered around them, Ben picked up one of the vials " how do you want to use this?" he asked. Seamus just shrugged " I have an idea, but we can save that for another time, I am so close to finding Madeye Moody to add to my collection of cards" he said and went back to sorting them. " What I am wondering is, what are we going to bet against them again? They will definitely want more until they win, unfortunately that's not going to happen" Seamus said and smugged at Ben who smirked " They sure won't".

" I can't believe we almost lost this bet though, it was too dangerous, we have to be more careful next time" Ben said.

Ava leaned over Donna so she could hear more clearly, but suddenly she lost her balance and she and Donna tumbled through the door, making a loud crashing noise.

" Bloody Hell!" she heard someone yell, she didn't know who it was. She and Donna were now lying on the dusty floor, She sneezed and looked up. Seamus and Ben were on their feet, wands in front of them.

"What the hell" Seamus said as he realized who it was. They lowered their wands. Ava rolled off of Donna, they both stood up and dusted off their pants. " No way" Ben said. " How did you get in here? And what the hell happened to you" he pointed at their messy hair and dirty faces.

" We saw you guys go through the tree, we wanted to follow you but the Womping Willow didn't let us off as easy as it did with you" Donna said and winced when she moved her side. Ben walked over to Donna and started to pick the leaves and branches out of her hair.

Ava saw Seamus staring at her, she couldn't tell if he was shocked or angry. " You guys are lucky you weren't killed" Seamus said and crossed his arms.

Ava walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it. " How did you guys see us anyway?" Ben asked.

Donna and Ava glanced nervously at each other " We were just taking a walk and we saw you guys hanging out" Ava said. Seamus smirked at her "nah, I think you were spying on us " he said and smiled mischievously. "we were not" Donna said, but the look she quickly gave to Ava gave them away. Seamus pointed at her " Aha! I saw that, I knew you were spying, we should have know" he said and sat down next to Ava.

" How long ago did you guys discover this?" Ava asked. Ben shrugged " around our third year, we were just messing around here one day and we ended up making the tree angry so we dove into the hole, then we found out it led to the shrieking shack" he said.

" But where did you guys learn the spell to keep the Womping Willow calm?" Donna asked. Seamus smirked yet again "Secrets" he said, " I have to give you credit though" he shook his head " You actually found it, no one has been able to find this place" Seamus said. " Who else knows about it?" Ava asked.

" Just us Tyler, Dean, Harry and Ron" Seamus said. " Ron and Harry found it third year, and now we always hang up here" he said.

" What do you guys even do here?" Donna asked, but gasped in pain and clutched her side as she moved. Ben ignored her question "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Donna smiled painfully up at him " Don't worry about me, I'm fine, probably just a few bruised ribs" she said. Ben frowned. " It seems to be more than just a few bruised ribs" he said.

" Donna cracked a few of her ribs" Ava said. Donna glared at her " No, they aren't cracked they are just brui- AH!" she gasped as she tried to move again. Ben pulled out his wand and pointed it at her " Don't move" he said. Donna looked nervous " you better know what you're doing Ben" she said.

He smirked and whispered a spell " there, now try to move" he said, Donna closed her eyes and slowly turned to the side. Not feeling anything she beamed up at him " It worked, When did you two start to be skilled with wands?" she asked.

" Dunno, just comes naturally" Seamus said and winked at Ava. She couldn't help but smile at him, she rolled her eyes " Whatever you say" she replied sarcastically. Seamus gently elbowed her in the stomach " come on, you've always known that I have been skilled with a wand" he stated.

" Actually, from what I have witnessed, you managed with your skill to burn your eyebrows off and create a bald spot on the back of your head, that you didn't notice until we told you days later" she chuckled.

Seamus ears turned red " I can't help that my accent tends to get in the way of spells, I say words differently than you guys" he said. Then he squinted at Ava " though you speak the same as everyone else and you still can't seem to get the spells right, so what's your excuse" he chuckled. Ava punched his arm.

Ben laughed and nodded toward Donna and Ava " Come on, let's get you two back to Hogwarts" and he grabbed Donna's hand and led her through the door to the hole that Ava and Donna came entered. Seamus smiled at Ava and grabbed her hand as well and pulled her though the door. Ava couldn't help but blush at the back of his head.

The all walked silently through the dark corridor until Donna broke the silence. "So what were you guys betting with the Slyrtherins?"

"You saw that?" Ben said.

"Yeah we did, now tell us what they were saying" Ava said. She heard Seamus sigh "It was nothing okay, we were just fooling around with them"

Donna sighed in annoyance "well you better be careful, because we heard them talking when they walked by and they said that they weren't going to let you get away with it next time"

Seamus and Ben burst out laughing "They say that every time" Seamus said "But they haven't one once"

"What is so important with them that you have to keep playing games with them?" Ava said. "One day they might crack and who knows what they could do" she said.

Seamus laughed "I hope one day they do, so they can see who not to mess with, it would be nothing that we can't handle"

Ava huffed and turned away "idiot" she muttered to herself.

They saw light up ahead, and quickened their pace, when they reached the entrance of the tree they bolted out before the Womping Willow had time to smash them.

They walked back up towards the castle, there were a group of young Ravenclawe girls crowded around the castle and they giggled when they saw them holding hands. Ava blushed

She could almost feel the smirk on Seamus's face.

They walked into the castle and almost immediately, Mary rushed up to them, looking visibly upset.

"What wrong?" Donna asked

Mary's lower lip trembled "How do you deal with it Ava?"

Ava raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"I mean with all the teasing from the Slytherins for being a muggleborn, how do you not get upset when they call you a-" She stopped talking, not wanting to say the word. Luckily she didn't have to, everyone already knew what she was talking about.

"Who called you that?" Ava immediately asked. If it was Draco she was going to kick his ass, Mary was a muggleborn as well and because she was so sensitive, people liked to pick on her at times.

Mary was shaking slightly, trying her hardest not to cry. "Pansy whispered it to me when I walked by, and then she tripped me and all her friends laughed at me in front of everyone"

Seamus rolled his eyes "Don't listen to them, it doesn't matter what they say, no one cares about them"

"Stupid bitch" Ava muttered. They all looked at her in shock, Ava never swore

"What did you say?" Donna said

"She's at bitch, teasing Mary like that, doesn't she have anything better to do?"

"No she doesn't" Ben said. "She doesn't have a life, does horrible in school, the only thing she is really good at is being a bully"

"Its not you Mary, its her" Donna says "She does it to everyone so there is no need to worry"

Mary gave a small nod

"Next time if she does that, just ignore her and she will look stupid, works everytime" Ava said

Mary nodded again "Thanks you guys, do you want to go to the library with me? Hannah and I were going to study for exams"

Ava completely forgot about the exams coming up, that the school year was nearly over.

"Nah we're about to go up to the common room, we will see you later tonight" Seamus said.

Mary smiled and nodded, then hurried off into the direction of the library.

Seamus led the others up to the common room, Ben and Seamus sat on the couches, Donna sat in the armchair while Ava paced the floor "Why do they have to be so mean to her? Don't they realize how sensitive she is?"

Donna sighed "of course they know that, that is the reason why they bully her, cause they know it hurts her, they are mean like that Ava"

Ava sighed "Mary is just so sweet, I hate to see people upset her, she sees good in everyone"

"So do you" Seamus said

"I what?" Ava asked

"you see good in everyone, you believe every wrong person in the world can become good" he said and smiled.

Ava blushed "Well thanks for the compliment but I don't see why you're bringing me in this, were talking about Mary"

"I am bringing you in this because you deal with more crap then Mary ever will in her whole life. And you never complain" Seamus stated

" I'm use to it, and I don't complain cause I know how to deal with it, Mary isn't use to it so this is different"

Seamus leaned back in the couch and didn't say anything.

"This isn't that different Ava, Seamus is right, you deal with a lot more than Mary" Donna said.

Ava sighed "stop it you guys, I already told you I don't care. So lets stop focusing on me for a second and focus on what I was saying before"

"For once can you stop putting other people before yourself, you worry about everyone but you" Seamus said frustrated "once in a while stop worrying about other people and put yourself first"

Ava stared at him "Well this got completely off topic"

Seamus chuckled "Just saying is all"

Ava turned to Ben "What do you think? Do you agree with Seamus?"

Ben raised his hands in surrender "Don't go bringing me into this, I want to stay out of it. But to answer your question, yes I agree with Seamus"

Ava glared at him

"All were saying Ava is take care of yourself for once, or let someone take care of you, your always helping other people" Donna said

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you" Ava said

Donna sighed "alright we will just drop the subject then"

Ava smiled in triumph "Okay good"

Seamus caught that smug look in her eye and said "Don't go thinking you won this conversation princess"

Ava just stuck her tongue out at him, Seamus frowned, walked over and bent down to whisper in her ear "Don't stick your tongue out at me unless you want me to put it to good use"

Immediately Ava could feel her face turn red, she hoped Donna or Ben didn't hear what he said. Seamus smirked when he saw the look on her face.

….

It was later in the evening, Ava just finished her dinner and was heading back upstairs, she was surprised when she reached the common room, for Seamus was sitting on the couch reading a texbook.

"What are you doing?" she said, he raised an eyebrow

"I mean, your reading, you don't even read books and your reading a potions textbook"

Seamus chuckled and snapped the book shut "Well maybe your just such a good influence on me" he said and laughed out loud when she grinned

" or it could be because I am practically failing potions and since I would rather not get another howler from my mum I figured I could learn a thing or too to pass the exam and it turns out that reading the textbook actually helps!"

Her grin disappeared yet she still chuckled "let's just stick with saying that I am a good influence on you"

He patted the seat next to him, she walked over and sat down.

"I want you to come over for a week or two to my house in the summer" he said. She looked at him "What?"

"Like come over, see my family, where I live, all that" He said and grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Ava looked up at him "you know I would love that, but I don't think its such a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Well my parents don't know you, or your parents and because you're a boy, well you know.." she trailed off, blushing.

He chuckled "Ah, I see, they will think I will take advantage of a innocent girl like you"

She smiled "They are very protective"

He shrugged "Fine, then I will visit you"

Ava turned around in her seat "Seamus, I won't be able to see anyone this summer"

"Why?"

"My parents want me to be very educated, they are making me take a few muggle courses just in case I want to get a job and live in the muggle world instead of the wizard world, I do that all summer, every summer"

Seamus did a low whistle "jeez, not much of a summer is it" he stated. Ava sighed "yeah its not so fun, I tried to tell them that I didn't want to take muggle courses and I want to get a job and live in the wizard world, but they want me to just in case I change my mind"

"That sucks" Seamus chuckled "and I thought I had it hard, I will be sure to send plenty of howlers this summer"

Ava snorted "can't wait to hear those"

Seamus ignored her comment and hid his face in the crook of her neck "You know when Mary was talking about how people call you and her that word?"

Ava sighed "yes, what about that?"

"Do you get called it a lot? Like behind my back and stuff, I have only heard Draco and Pansy say it but I want to know if other people call you that"

Ava sighed "yes, I get called it a lot, but only by Slytherins, and I'm not the only one that gets called that, Hermione has it hard with Pansy and Draco too, they are always picking on her, they do it with all muggleborns"

Seamus's arms tightened around her waist "I wish those asses would top"

" I do too" she sighed, "but there really isn't anything I can do about it, I have tried everything, and the only thing I can really do now is ignore them and pretend I don't care"

"Well I don't think its fair that Mary isn't able to handle when Pansy said it once to her, when you have been dealing with it since first year" Seamus said.

Ava turned around and faced him "Seamus, Mary is very sensitive to stuff like this, Pansy and her friends never use to pick on her cause she was so quiet they didn't really bother. Now that they realized that they won't get a reaction out of me, they are turning on her and this could happen for a while. And who knows Mary could get so upset that she could hurt herself, and I don't want that to happen to her"

Seamus stared at her, he had no words for what she just said. She was probably the sweetest person he has ever met. Instead of saying anything he leaned in a kissed her, this beautiful and kind person was all his, and no one would take her away.

She kissed him back eagerly and tangled her hands through his hair. His hands roamed her stomach and before they could go further they heard a scream.

They quickly broke apart and looked at each other , then at the window where the scream had come from.


End file.
